Forever Broken
by Nirvana1
Summary: AU, [SpikeFaye] Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances...COMPLETE!
1. Poker Alice

****

Title: Forever Broken

****

Author: Nirvana

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Angst

****

Summary: AU. Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances. 

****

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters they rightfully belong to their respective owners. 

****

Chapter 1-Poker Alice

He never really cared for casinos even though he owned quite a few. To play games such as poker or roulette that involved risks for the hopes of winning money, never seemed to catch his interest. Gambling had always been too rash for his taste. But he had chosen to come to this casino for a particular reason, and he would make sure he got his task done. Putting aside his dislikes about the private clubs; he walked through the glass door entrance taking in his surroundings. 

The sound of coin machines, music, and the laughter of men and women filled his ears. While the smell of sweet perfume and cigarette smoke invaded his senses. All who had come were dressed in their best ensembles for their own purposes. To win money, have a good time, or get laid. Overall, it was another typical yet classy casino on Mars. 

He stopped his musings long enough to notice a young woman gazing at him from a distance. Her eyes were large, almost black and her ruby lips full. Her slender neck and heart-shaped face were framed by waves of ebony hair that rippled half way down her back. A sleek dress of black silk hugged her bronzed frame in a way no other type of cloth could. She approached him, a certain glint in her eyes, as she looked him up and down. 

"Vicious-sama," Even over the noise he could still hear her quiet words. She smiled. "I'm surprised to see you at a casino that you don't own." 

"Tara," He gave a nod; finally recognizing her as one of his numerous employees. "Gambling?" 

"Working." She responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "This is my night job." There was a pause before she continued. "Is there something I may help you with?" 

"Maybe you can. I'm looking for someone."

"And who might that someone be?" 

Vicious could not help but grin a little. "Poker Alice." He knew that he was one of numerous men who were dying to meet her. For him, he wasn't sure if it was lust he felt or something more. She's beautiful, some would say, but just as dangerous as the next woman.

Tara licked her lips indistinctively. "I see." She glanced around. "Not many people get to see her, you must understand. There are always short and carefully watched appointments if a person is lucky enough to meet her." She smirked slightly. "Or has enough money. But I guess for you Vicious-sama, there can be an exception. Follow me." 

She led him up a flight of stairs and down a hall, the crowds of people had thinned to a few couples and the music was now faint. They finally came to halt at a finely carved oak door. Tara knocked before reaching for the knob and turning it. The room was cramped but nicely furnished. The woman at the small table looked up, her expression caught between annoyance and boredom. 

"Another client," Tara said simply. She turned to leave, but not before murmuring to Vicious, "Good luck."

Once the door had closed, Poker Alice gestured to the chair across from her. As he sat, she began to memorize all his features. He seemed like the quiet type, probably kept to himself all the time. Gray, almost white, hair cascaded down the sides of his face ending at his broad shoulders. He wore nothing but black, but that was the average attire of any person these days. His eyes, the same color as his mane, bothered her though. They were cold, emotionless, frightening almost. Yet she brushed the observation aside, he was here to play and she had to make sure he lost all his money before he left this room. Like every sap that walked in here believing they had the skill to beat Poker Alice was dead wrong. 

Smirking in quiet anticipation and renewed confidence, she spoke first. "What's your name? I haven't seen you here before." 

"Vicious," Was the only reply he could manage, he was too distracted with her eyes; a beautiful emerald green.

"Vicious..." She repeated his name with ease. Her head tilted slightly, a few strands of violet hair falling against her cheek. "Suits you." 

"What's your name?" 

She shook her head. "Just call me Alice if you have to address me by something." 

"But Alice is not your real name. I gave you mine." 

She was quiet for a moment before she answered. "Faye, my name's Faye." 

"Faye what?" 

An impatient frown appeared on her shapely lips. "You didn't give me your last name, Vicious. Besides, you came here to gamble." 

"Faye _what_?" He was being persistent. But what the hell, what harm could there be in telling one stranger?

"Faye Valentine," A delicate eyebrow rose. "Are you happy now?" 

Vicious smirked. "Very happy."

**__**

-

He walked down the hall of the large building, well aware of all the lustful looks he was getting from the women, and the death glares he was getting from the men. He smirked to himself and whistled a tune to an old song his girlfriend used to sing. It seemed like another day at work to him, but just with a little more hustle and bustle in the air. The hall was crowded with mostly newly hired employees, trying to make a good impression on the first day. He would hear the occasional good morning thrown his way, but all he had time to do was give a wave or nod. For he was an important person. He had people to meet, and things to do. 

He quickened his stride, stepping into the elevator, and pressing the top button. Just when the metal doors were about to close, a pale hand extended and they reopened. He watched as a wavy haired brunette stepped in, wearing a simple lavender shirt and black skirt with matching heels. She looked at him with piercing blue eyes before they filled with recognition. 

"Ohayo Spiegel-sama, how are you?" She uttered, the tiniest hint of seductiveness in her tone. 

"Ohayo, Jennifer, I'm fine, but I haven't seen you in days. Were you sick?" 

"I went to Jupiter for a small vacation." She answered. The elevator doors opened and she sauntered out, adding a bit more hip than normal to her walk in case he was watching. But Spike wasn't, he was anxious to get to the top floor. He had questions and there was only one person who could answer them.

Finally reaching his destination, he was about to walk straight into the office when he stopped to glance at the secretary. She was seated; legs crossed scribbling who knows what on a piece of paper. Spike studied her for a few moments, certain that he had never seen her here before. Her eyes were a pretty shade of aquamarine and her hair, a midnight color. He knew he shouldn't, but the temptation was too much. He moved beside her, gazing over her shoulder. That's when she noticed his presence...

While Spike flirted, Vicious waited impatiently for him to step into his office. And when he did, a deep frown was already set on his passive face. 

"Don't look at me that way, Vicious. What's the harm in having a conversation with a beautiful woman?" Spike asked lightly. He took a seat in one of the two leather chairs in front the massive desk. He grinned. "Besides, I couldn't help myself. Alicia," he nodded his head towards the door, referring to the secretary. "she's new, naive. An opportunity I couldn't pass up." Instantly, the grin disappeared and a serious look arose. "All right, enough about me, I'm here to talk about you." Spike stood again, walking towards the windows. "All morning I've been hearing the funniest thing. A rumor's been going around," Spike looked at Vicious. "you're seeing someone...undercover." His voice held no question.

"How did you find out?" 

Spike thought for a moment. "Well, I heard it from my secretary, who heard it from her friend, who heard it from the janitor, who heard it from Julia's secretary. And you and I both know how she can gossip. Then I heard a few more details in the break room. But that's only one source. If this was supposed to be a secret, naturally, everyone in this building knows." He smirked. "Is it safe to say that Vicious-sama has finally decided to rejoin the dating scene?" 

He was taken aback when the frown on Vicious' lips became a slight smile. It was an action he never saw very often, and _they_ were best friends. Whoever this woman was had to be special, _no one _could get this always so serious man to smile openly. 

"She's...unique." Vicious said vaguely, it was the only word he could use to describe her. 

"So who is this mystery woman?" Spike urged, he was too curious. "I'd like to meet her if she can get you to smile so easily."

"Her name's Faye Valentine." 

"Nice name. If you don't mind me asking, how old is she?" 

"She's eighteen years." 

Spike's eyes widened slightly before he bit down on his lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Vicious, don't tell me you're messing with little girls." He joked. "Love life that bad, ne?" 

"Four years difference." Vicious' smile reappeared, his gray eyes losing their icy touch. "She may be a teenager, but believe me, once you talk to her; you'll know that she's more than just some little girl."

****

Author's Notes: All right, that's it for chapter one. Hopefully, I kept everyone in character. Another person will be introduced next chapter and I hope I've caught some people's attention. The chapters will unusually be around four pages, maybe five. When you review, give me criticism. On grammar, if I'm moving too fast or slow, etc. I want to make this story as perfect as possible, so all your advice will help. As you can see I have a little Japanese here and there, just enough so everyone understands. But if it is needed, I'll put in definitions next chapter. Expect chapter two by next week. Thanks for reading!

**__**


	2. Deadlock

****

Title: Forever Broken

****

Author: Nirvana

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Angst

****

Summary: AU. Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances. 

****

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters they rightfully belong to their respective owners. 

****

Chapter 2-Deadlock

"A bit of vodka. No ice." 

The bartender placed a small glass in front of her and Faye took it into her grasp. She stared at the contents for a while. She was under aged to be drinking; but that was the beauty of it, right? To be able to take part in tasting the forbidden fruit, yet in this case, alcohol. She sipped, the familiar and welcomed liquid burning as it went past her throat. 

Her gaze darted to the entrance every now and then; he still hadn't arrived yet. But Vicious was only being himself; it could be five minutes to five hours before he decided to show up. So she had decided to make herself comfortable at the bar. Maybe if she drank enough, she could make up an excuse about being drunk and go home early for the night. 

Faye had never liked private parties, where the richest of the rich and the classiest of the classy all decided to chat and eat caviar and crackers. She craved for the sounds of coin machines and the feel of money between her fingers. Fast-paced, lively, and all risk; the casino was her place, not soirees. Drinking the last of her vodka, she requested another. Even though she never enjoyed galas, she still liked to dress for them if forced to go. Her apparel for that evening was elegant. She had chosen one of her best dresses; a deep crimson colored, thin-strapped material that clung to every part of her body leaving little for the imagination. The cleavage was dangerously deep, yet that was the way she liked her more formal outfits. Nor did Faye mind any and every compliment given to her, she would basically indulge herself with the praises. 

After her fourth glass of vodka, Faye had finally grown impatient and irritable. Not only was she supposed to meet Vicious but also friends of his. Yet she could only stand to wait for a person for so long. If she did, she would probably appear desperate for a relationship and that was not her intention. Even though they had been seeing each other for a few weeks, and Faye did have strong affection for him; she was not ready to know about his life. If that even made sense. He knew so little about her own personal life and she planned to keep it that way for a few more weeks. Or at least until she could trust herself to talk about such touchy subjects. Talking about her past...talking about her mother...had never been to her benefits. 

But she could never honestly say her and Vicious' relationship didn't have its own confusion. Sometimes, out of the blue, he would treat her so coldly. Like a complete stranger. But Faye could never understand why he couldn't trust her. She had heard the rumors, especially when she visited him while he was at work. It had started when she and Vicious begun dating. She remembered how some people believed she was just some shameless prostitute. How Vicious had 'hired' her to be his personal whore. 

Faye smirked, the vodka was finally taking its toll on her. "But I know from experience," She murmured quietly. "Sex with Vicious is never about tenderness and passion." Slipping from the stool, she made her way through the crowded hall and onto the silent balcony which overlooked a well-lit garden and fountain. 

Spring weather was at its prime but the night air still chilled her skin to the bone. Faye wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders to keep the much needed warmth. It was either bare the cold or go back inside. But the sudden feel of a jacket being slipped around her stopped her from turning. Gratefully, she grabbed the jacket's arms, not caring who had given it to her. But who, she asked herself mentally, was the person? Her inquiry was answered when they spoke. 

"Pretty cold tonight, isn't it?" The person, a man, with a voice as blithe as anything. She had still not turned from her position, opting to keep her eyes on the water fountain. 

"Hai," Faye whispered. "Arigato, for the jacket." 

"No need for thanks." He replied. There was placid silence before he spoke again. "So...do you come here often?" 

Her eyebrow twitching would have been the only warning he received, _if_ he had been able to see it. Faye couldn't even remember the last time _any_ guy had used that pick-up line on her. She frowned in distaste, turning to look at the stranger. 

"If you're going to use a corny pick-up line like that, you might as well take your jacket, turn around, and leave." She said, the annoyance she felt laced in her words. 

He was not unnerved by her reply, he only grinned. "I know it was corny, that's why I used it, to get your attention. I wanted to look at you face-to-face and not at your back." He watched as the aggravation in her emerald eyes vanished to be replaced with pure curiosity. Oh yes, he had definitely gotten her attention. 

Faye studied him; he did look different from a regular looking guy and was well over six feet. If they were to stand next to each other, she would probably be able to barely brush his shoulder with her head. He was lean, made up only of sharp angles and ends, the complete opposite of her. His eyes were a chocolate color, maybe lighter, but it was hard to tell from this distance. What seemed to grip her the most was his hair. She had no way to describe it. How many men did you see with an afro? Well, she was exaggerating. It wasn't necessarily an afro, more like puffy, unruly curls of mossy green; almost black in the darkness. He wore the standard tuxedo, the jacket missing, which was still draped around her. But still, even without the jacket, there was an air of mystery around him.

She smirked unexpectedly, looking him up and down. "Tall and lean in an ungraceful way." 

"Does it bother you?" He asked, a certain glint in his eyes.

"Not at all. Just my way of defining you as a lanky man." What Faye did next surprised him slightly. With a small dip in her shoulders, the jacket fell into her arms before she tossed in his direction. He caught it easily. "You've seen my face, and you got my attention. So there's no reason for you to stay any longer." She turned away from him, assuming that he would leave. But instead, he stood his ground and dared to move closer to her. 

"Why are you standing out here by yourself?" 

Faye stared at him thoroughly; he was more handsome than she had originally thought. She didn't answer right away. "I wanted to be alone. I was waiting for someone; they haven't shown up yet." Reaching for her purse, she pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, lit it, and inhaled. It was her newly found addiction. Her attention went to the sky. Cloudless and clear, the stars were brighter than usual. She looked at him again without turning her head downwards, she grinned. "I'd offer you one," she waved her hand, the cigarette pressed between her fingers. "but these things aren't good for you." 

"I know from experience." Was his quiet response. His answer sent the feeling of deja vu through her.

Once more, calm had surrounded them but it wasn't an awkward silence. Faye glanced at him one too many times before having the courage to ask her next question. 

"What's your name?" 

He met her gaze. "Spike Spiegel. And yours?" 

Her smile was genuine. "Faye Valentine." 

-

Faye Valentine? Spike's eyes narrowed slightly, taking in her features again. Emerald eyes, violet hair. This was her? The one he heard so much about? In all honestly, he had been expecting something so much more...different. This girl, no...woman, acted nothing like an eighteen year old. Maybe it was just the make-up that made her seem older to him. Or it could be the way she acted. His attention was redirected to her lips when she bit down on them in an unknowingly sultry way. He turned his face away but spoke. 

"So you're Vicious' girlfriend?" Spike asked, already fully aware of the answer. 

Faye's smile returned. "Yes, and you must be one of the friends he's been telling me about." 

Their casual talk lasted for only a few more minutes before they both reentered the hall. Faye scanned the room, searching for the recognizable mane of gray hair. When she did, she was about to join Vicious when her eyes came across the woman who had her arm swathed around his shoulders. Her head was tilted to his ear and she was whispering something. Involuntarily, a pang of anger and jealousy hit Faye. Was Vicious with this woman the whole time she had been waiting for him? But she had to admit; the woman was extremely beautiful. Each man that passed her stared for a couple of seconds too long. Rich, full, wavy blond hair pooled itself around her upper body stopping just above her waist. Her eyes were a bright blue that added to her already angelic features. Her gown was exquisite if not clean-cut; sleeveless and slits on each side that showed more than a fair amount of her pale legs. And just like Vicious' suit, it was the color black. 

"Who is she?" Faye breathed to no one, but Spike, who stood beside her, answered the question. 

"She's the woman in my life." He sounded pleased, and didn't seem bothered at all that his lover was hanging all over her own. Nothing seemed to upset him and Faye briefly wondered why. 

Vicious spotted them and stepped closer, the woman in tow. "You two have already met." Both nodded. He turned to the lady beside him. "Faye, this is Julia." 

__

Julia...the perfect name for her, Faye thought. She smiled kindly in her direction. 

But a skeptical expression had settled on Julia's face, and it was obvious for all to see. She looked Faye up and down, almost inspecting her. Deciding whether she had merit to even speak to her. Finally after examination, she gave a small, strained smile. 

"Hello, Faye." Was her greeting before her arm loosened around Vicious' shoulders and she took Spike's hand in hers, leading him away. 

Faye's hands balled into fists, her eyes narrowing considerably. Julia had not insulted her verbally, but her eyes had said everything. She was acting like a stuck-up, arrogant little...her train of thought ended when slim hands touched her shoulders. Vicious turned her around to face him. 

"Gomen nasai," He said softly. "Julia can be like that sometimes. She means no harm." 

But for the rest of the night, the way Julia had stared at her still plagued Faye. It was well into the wee hours of the morning when the party came to a close. The quartet said their good byes and went their separate ways. 

Julia walked swiftly down the concrete path to her awaiting car. Her whole body ached from the exertion of the day, and she had been literally dragged to this party. All she wanted to do right now was go home and sleep. But her wish wouldn't be granted as Spike caught up with her in a few, long strides. He regarded her for a few moments, and took note of the deep concentration etched in her face. 

"Matte, Julia. Are you all right?" When she did not reply, he easily caught her wrist in his hand; halting her steps. "What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing." Her answer had been too hasty, completely giving her away. 

"You don't like her." Spike stated simply. 

"Who are you talking about?" 

"Don't do that. You know who I'm taking about. Faye Valentine, Vicious' girlfriend. You don't like her." 

"It's not about her." 

"Julia, please. You looked at Faye as if she was the most hideous thing in the world." A thought struck him. "Do you think she's ugly?" 

"Iie, Spike." Julia murmured heavily. "She is beautiful...in a wild sort of way. But Vicious, he could have done so much better." She winced mentally at her cruel words. "There are plenty of other pretty women on Mars." 

"Julia-"

"Besides haven't you heard those rumors about her? I know Vicious has, but he ignores them anyway."

"Vicious knows better than to believe it. You know it too. I've-" 

She turned around to face him; her previous look had vanished to be replaced by her happy façade. "I'm just worried that's all." Julia shook her head, then started walking again, holding her lover's hand. She glanced back at Spike. "It's late, let's go." 

****

Author's Notes: Dun, dun, dun! Yes that's right, Julia is part of this story, I would never leave her out! So, good or bad? Let me know. The story may be getting no where at the moment but believe me, romance between Spike and Faye is just in the next chapter. I don't have much to say except for my thanks to all who read and reviewed, hopefully, I'll see you review for this chapter. Until next week, see ya! 


	3. Blackjack

****

Title: Forever Broken

****

Author: Nirvana

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Angst

****

Summary: AU. Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances.

****

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters they rightfully belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 3-Blackjack

Julia drank the cold water slowly before setting the glass down on the marble table. She was nervous, edgy, apprehensive, and worried. Any of those words could fit the bill, but it was for all kinds of different reasons. At the moment, it was this meeting she was conducting. Speaking in front of people had always made her heart skip a beat. Yet from years of practice, she was able to attain a cool demeanor. Spike had said once, it was one of the reasons why he loved her. She was cool-headed under extreme pressure.

Her eyes shifted to the overhead screen. "So, as you can see ladies and gentlemen; from years of hard work and the occasional struggles, our company has finally been rewarded with good fortune. Our revenue is up, costs have dropped, and our stock has never been better. If we continue to do our jobs successfully, we will maintain this balance for the next decade." Julia smiled brightly when she saw the content looks of each member of the board. She glanced at her watch. "Ladies and gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning."

When the final person left her office, Julia let out the breath she did not realize she had been holding. Her stressful day was finally over. But still, there was some extra paper work that needed to be done. Sighing, she sank in her chair, preparing herself for a long night. There was a knock at her door before the secretary entered.

"Julia-sama," The woman said. "there's a call for you on line one."

"Arigato, Mary. You don't need to stay. I'll lock up office. Good night."

"Oyasumi nasai, Julia-sama."

The door closed and Julia picked up the phone, pressed it to her ear, and pushed the small button marked 'one.' "Moshi, Moshi? This is Julia."

"Oi, Julia; you're still there?" Spike asked from the other end. "I thought you would have left after your meeting."

"The meeting took longer than I thought, but it went very well. I just want to get some work done before I leave."

"You work too much, and so does Vicious."

"And you work too little."

Julia could almost feel Spike grin. "I work, I just get mine done more quickly. Speaking of Vicious, I think he's there."

"That's good, I needed to speak with him anyway. So what about you? It's Friday and the night's young."

"I don't know. They're so many things to do on Mars. Give me your suggestion." Spike responded.

"What about a casino? That's where I'd be if I wasn't working."

"A casino. I'll do that. Try and win myself some money. Wish me luck?"

Julia smiled. "Hai, Spike. Good luck. Ja ne." Hanging up the phone, she stood up from her chair and left her office making her way to Vicious' office. It amazed and bothered her how the whole building look completely different at night. It was deserted, dark, shadowed, and quiet. A shiver ran down her spine, but she shook her head; chiding herself gently.

Julia passed by the secretary's desk before stopping in front of two wooden doors. She knocked softly and entered. Either Vicious had not noticed her or he did not care to because he hadn't taken his eyes off his work. It wasn't until she was right behind him did he look up. He frowned deeply.

She winced. "You're still angry with me, ne?" Her tone was quiet. "Gomen nasai, Vicious."

"Why?" He inquired. "Faye is-"

"Just be careful, that's all I'm asking of you." Julia touched his shoulder. "I've seen women like her before."

"And how would you know? From experience?"

A frown curved her lips to match his, but she had deserved that. Her frown quickly disappeared. She answered. "From woman's intuition."

Faye, trying her best to fight down a yawn and failing, placed down her set of cards on the blackjack table. She glanced at the man in front of her. "That makes twenty-one, I win."

"Nani! But how!"

"If you can't figure that out, you shouldn't be here. You don't have enough skill." She extended her hand. "I believe you owe this casino fifty million woolongs. If you can't pay that amount tonight, you have three days. And if those three days expire, you'll...be taken care of by the manager of this establishment." She yawned once more. "You can leave now."

Defeated, the man stood and left the small room and just when he was out of sight, Tara strolled in. "Ah, Poker Alice has won again."

Faye shifted in her seat. "It was too easy, I really wouldn't call it a victory. Is it just me, or are the men that are coming in here getting worst and worst?"

"I don't know, but look on the bright side, Faye. You only have three more hours until your shift is over. Me, on the other hand, I have to work until I see the first light of dawn."

"Then you get off for the rest of the day and night. Tara, do you think I should quit? I've always wanted to be a bartender."

"Iie, don't. Then this place will be too boring without you."

Faye was about reply but there was a light knock at the door. Tara stood, and opened the door and immediately began to inspect the tall man that was in front of her. He's new, she thought with a grin. She turned to her friend. "New client, Alice. Have fun." And she walked past the stranger down the hall.

Emerald eyes widened slightly once she got a good glimpse of him. "Spike...what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do what everyone else is doing." He sat down in the chair that was once occupied by Tara. "To take a risk, win money, gamble. What better place to do that than in a casino. And of course, I heard about the infamous Poker Alice and how she's never lost a game. I want to change that."

Faye stared at him for a moment, sleep and weariness far from her mind. She smirked. "You won't win."

"Deal the cards and we'll see."

Four hours and several blackjack games later, Spike placed down his set. "Eighteen."

Faye followed, grinning wildly. "Twenty-one. I win again."

His hands rose in mock surrender. "I guess I was wrong. You won every game, Poker Alice. But I'm not too lucky, and I'm not nimble either." He glanced down at his last poker chip.

"Then what are you?"

"Generous." Spike answered simply. He grabbed the chip. "I think I'll keep this for reminiscing." He stood from his seat, making for his leave. "Goodnight, Faye."

"Matte!" Faye exclaimed, frowning. She had been louder than she had wanted to be. "What happen to you being generous." She extended her hand. "The chip? Wouldn't you like to give it to your lovely hostess?"

"No." He replied easily. "Besides, why should I? I played fairly through all our games, and you," He pointed an accusing finger at her. "cheated the whole time."

How did he know! That sentence had been so close to slipping out, Faye had to bite down on her lip to stop it. She needed to be calm, not give herself away. But as she replayed the last few hours in her mind, she finally realized how he did know. His eyes. He had watched her all night. He memorized her movements, her expressions, everything. And the strange thing about it was, knowing this excited her. She raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "You can't prove that."

"Oh, but I can." He assured her. Stepping closer, Spike leaned over the small table and using his thumb and forefinger, reached into the sleeve of Faye's blouse and pulled out three aces and a jack. Waving them teasingly in front of her bewildered features, he placed them on the table and smirked smugly. "_The _Poker Alice never cheated in any and every game she played. They say that she was a natural born winner."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Her slender hand brushed away a few purple strands. "It's something that's become part of me. Gambling, my hobby; cheating the specialty. It goes hand-in-hand with each other." Spike said nothing but only half smiled as he turned away from her and headed to the door. But Faye quietly spoke again. "Wait," He looked over his shoulder, waiting patiently. She gazed down at the ground and back up at him, playing with her hands all the while. "will you be back? Tomorrow night?" She averted her eyes suddenly, coughing. Then quickly added, "I mean, it's usually really boring around here and I have to admit that you're really good at playing blackjack." Faye waved her hand dismissively. "But if you don't want to come back, I can understand."

It had only been a few seconds, but if felt like hours as Spike stared her, not answering her question. He made her feel nervous, dazed and she had no way to explain why. Finally, a soft grin graced his lips and he nodded.

"Hai, I agree. I had fun with you. I think I will come back. Ja ne." Once she could no longer hear his footfalls, Faye sank back into her chair and sighed. "Faye," She looked up to see Spike standing at the door. "I almost forgot. Here," He tossed something into the air and it landed in her hands. It was the poker chip. Her eyes filled with wonder as she stared at him. "A gift," he explained simply. Spike gave her a friendly wink. "for my lovely hostess, of course." And with a quick wave, he was gone.

Faye looked at the spot where he had once stood and the sudden but familiar feel of heat and pressure was on her cheeks. It was then she realized that she was blushing.

****

Author's Notes: So ends another chapter. I hope it was enjoyable. I know the Spike and Faye scene was not too romantic but just a little more patience and it'll be here in no time. Obviously, I'm sure some of you readers were remained of session #3-Honky Tonk Women. Anyway, same as always, review tell me what you think and chapter 4 will be up by next week. See ya!


	4. The Fourth Wheel

****

Title: Forever Broken

****

Author: Nirvana

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Angst

****

Summary: AU. Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances.

****

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters they rightfully belong to their respective owners.

****

Chapter 4-The Fourth Wheel

Faye frowned slightly once she reached the top floor of the building. Didn't people know that it was rude to stare? Not in this place, she thought. To her left and right, women and men, were literally gawking and she couldn't tell why. She wasn't wearing anything revealing either, just a simple dress. It was off-white and the color contrasted sharply with her hair, but she didn't seem to mind. A man had even dared to whistle in her direction and she sent him one of her coldest glares. It was one of the reasons why she never came here. The secretary, who spotted her approaching, had an expression lost between annoyance and forced politeness as she gave a small smile.

"Can I help you, Miss...?"

"Valentine." Faye said. "Just tell him that Faye Valentine is here."

Once realizing who she was, the secretary, known as Alicia, nodded curtly. Her words clipped. "Vicious-sama is very busy at the moment. I'm sure you can come back another time."

She frowned slightly. "I'd just like to speak with him for a few minutes, I'm sure that wouldn't be too much trouble."

"It _would_ be too much trouble." Aquamarine eyes narrowed. Her voice was laced in ice but it never rose above a whisper. "I don't know if you realize it, but Vicious-sama is a very important man." She gave Faye a mock sympathetic look. "You may be his 'lover' at the moment, but believe me, it won't last very long. Whores like you think you can--"

"Alicia," Both women looked up to see Vicious standing by the door, gray orbs darkening by the second. He looked anything but happy.

Alicia gasped quietly. "Vicious-sama, gomen nasai. I didn't know..." But she trailed off when he approached her desk, reached for Faye's hand, and led her into his office. He then turned to face his secretary.

"I expect to see all your things packed, and you, gone before I step out of this office again." And he closed the door before he could hear the first word of the woman's vain protest.

Faye, silently stepping closer to Vicious, wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned against his back. "I was lonely." Was her quiet explanation. She was surprised slightly when he pulled away, muttering an apology before going back to his desk and sitting down. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. This had been happening for that past few weeks and it was more than aggravating her. "You work too much."

"If I didn't, this company would crumble." Vicious answered.

Faye moved towards his desk, leaning over the small piles of paper, she smiled innocently. "Would it be so bad if you didn't work as much? Your employees wouldn't actually miss you."

At this, he looked up. "Faye..." Abruptly, she seated herself on the desk, purposely knocking folders and documents to the ground. She even risked tearing a few papers, she felt too bold. Before Vicious could speak, she pressed a finger to his lips. Her smile blossomed into an enticing smirk while she stared at him through half-lidded eyes. She tilted her body over until that finger was the only thing separating their lips.

"What do I have to do, my dear Vicious-sama," she raised an eyebrow suggestively and reached for the first button on his shirt. "What do I have to do get your attention?" Faye undid the first and moved to the second. "I try and I try, and nothing seems to work." Her smirk widened when she noticed the feverish look in his eyes.

Slowly, she moved her finger away and kissed him gently. Vicious responded by draping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap. Faye's body more than willingly relaxed into the line of his. He gripped at her shoulders, holding her more tightly against him. His right arm was hooked around her neck. She whimpered into his mouth, her hands clinging tightly to his shirt. "The door...it's not locked." She murmured.

Either Vicious hadn't heard her or he was pretending not to, she couldn't tell and the hand sliding down her bare back was becoming too distracting. Quickly but patiently, Faye began to undo the buttons of his shirt, it soon fell to the floor. Vicious lifted her from his lap, and just when he was about to lay her on the desk, the door swung open. The couple froze.

"Vicious, listen, I..." Spike stopped in mid-sentence, noticing what he had stumbled upon. The faintest of blushes appeared on his cheeks as he looked away, coughing awkwardly. They could have at least locked the door.

They disentangle themselves, and Faye, fixing her disheveled state, chose to gaze outside the window then at Spike. Of all the people that could have walked in, it could have even been that damned secretary, but no, it was him. She groaned mentally in weariness. The situation couldn't have gotten worse or more embarrassing, but it did. Julia walked in, her hands filled with files. She paused, gazed around, and noticed Vicious' tousled appearance and Faye standing near by. She was about to say something but was beaten to it.

"It's noon," Faye announced coolly. "I need to get going. Vicious, I'll see you tonight." Walking swiftly, and keeping her eyes away from everyone, she was so close to freedom until Spike called after her.

"Then come to lunch with us." He said. "A new restaurant just opened, and I hear the food's to die for. It's not too far from here."

"No, thank you. I wouldn't want to be a fourth-wheel."

"Besides, it's always so busy during lunch and I only made a reservation for three." Julia added, her eyes were flooded with contempt. "I'm sure you understand, Faye."

"Yeah, I understand." Faye's hands balled into fists. Don't get angry, she told herself mentally, don't get angry. But it was too tempting...

"I bet we could improvise, getting a table for four wouldn't be too much of a hassle." Spike said. "Won't you change your mind and come with us, Faye?"

Why, she wondered, why was he trying so much to make her feel like she belonged? Earning a frown from Julia, and a smile from Spike, she nodded in agreement. "I'll come."

Julia had been right, the luxurious restaurant was crammed with people of all kinds. Old couples, young lovers, businessmen, and the list continued on. Even though a table had already been reserved for three, Julia, with her brilliant smile and sweet words, was able to talk one of the waiters into giving them a table for four. It wasn't the best, but it would have to do. As soon as they were all seated, a waiter approached.

"Ah, Vicious-sama! Spiegel-sama!" The waiter greeted them enthusiastically. "Julia-sama you are looking more radiant than ever! Welcome! I see you all have a guest with you today."

Faye gave her poorest attempt at a smile. "Faye." She muttered.

"And good afternoon to you, Faye-sama. I hope you will enjoy yourself." The waiter looked at Vicious, Spike, and Julia. "What shall we have today?…."

Faye cursed inwardly, swirling the red wine in her glass idly. She hated this, why hadn't she just gone home? Indistinctively, she glanced at Spike who was murmuring something in Julia's ear. And she watched as the blonde smiled and flushed slightly. Vicious, however, seemed completely oblivious to everything that was going on around him. He had never been a big fan of public displays of affection anyway. She finished her wine in one gulp, sweet but bitter all at the same time. She gestured for another.

"Faye," She looked to see Spike had called her name. "Vicious barely talks about you. If you don't mind, tell us something about yourself." He smiled, urging her silently.

She shrugged, trying to be as calm as possible. Her past had never been a good thing to talk about. "What's there to tell?

"Anything. Did you grow up here on Mars?"

"Iie. I was born on Earth, raised on Ganymede, and I somehow got to Mars." Another glass of wine was placed in front of her, and she gratefully drank the whole thing in another gulp. Again, she gestured for another. It was starting to get to her and the sudden familiar giddiness was enveloping her common sense. It would be funny if she did get wasted on only two cups of alcohol.

"How did you meet Vicious?" Julia asked, her question was simple enough.

"Casino."

"That seems appropriate." Her words were cryptic.

The third glass of the sweet liquor had arrived and Faye swallowed it all within a minute. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, it was getting hazy. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is how you both met, it's fitting."

Faye was about to raise her hand for her forth swing when Vicious stopped her. He was frowning. "You've had enough."

She pulled her hand away from his grasp, ignoring him completely. Emerald eyes met blue. "No, I don't think that's what you meant, Julia." The fourth glass was set on the table. She was feeling brave at the moment, and this woman had pushed her around for far too long. "I think you meant to say...that I met Viscous in some sleazy strip club downtown. I willingly offered myself to him, and he accepted, right?" When Julia did not answer, Faye went on, sipping her wine; she was getting herself ready for a good conversation. "And I'm sure you saw that it was _appropriate _that I go back to Vicious' extravagant estates and give in to a night of sex."

Spike choked on the water he had been drinking and spared a glance at Vicious. Was he...blushing? No, it couldn't be. But he had seen stranger things. Faye's voice interrupted his musings. "I agree with you completely Julia, it was _fitting_ that Vicious offered me money to pretend to be his 'lover' for a while, and how could I refuse? I've never been given that much money for my...services." She smirked despite herself, finishing off her final glass of alcohol. "Is that what you wanted to say?"

Julia shifted uncomfortably, but when she did not answer; the smirk on Faye's lips dropped and she suddenly raised her voice. "Isn't that what you wanted to say!"

All conversation in the busy restaurant ceased, and every gaze had turned to the obviously hysterical woman. Faye stood, knocking over the empty glasses in the process, before heading to the exit. She was such a fool. And as soon as she passed through the doors, she sprinted. She just ran, as fast and as far as her legs could stand, and until she could no longer see the restaurant. She looked back only then to see one figure running after her, pursuing her. She didn't want to be followed. She wanted more than anything else to go back to what her life was before. Wake up, get dressed, go to work, gamble, cheat, win money, go home, sleep, repeat. She wanted nothing more than that.

Her legs were beginning to cramp, stopping briefly, Faye rubbed her sore calf but then noticed her pursuer gaining on her and she forced herself to continue. She did not breathe, she just ran. She ran in spite of every ache that was building in a ferocious crescendo to a climax that would be anything but orgasmic. This climax would be the pinnacle of her over-exertion. She was a smoker, a cigarette never far from her. There was a new pack of Newports in her purse that she had left on the dining table in the restaurant. But finally, her body gave up, and she came to a dead stop, about a two miles away from the bistro.

Faye slumped against the wall of a building and listened as the footfalls that had followed finally caught up. She turned her head to see Spike Spiegel jogging up behind and barely looking winded, he attempted to give a grin but she looked away. The last person she wanted to see was standing right next to her. He leaned against the wall, slowly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me." Spike requested quietly. When she refused, he reached for her other shoulder, turned her to face him, and lifted her chin. "Forgive her, Faye." He begged. "Once she knows you better, it won't be as bad."

"Why...?" Her question was barely a whisper.

"Nani? Why what?"

"Why...why do you try so hard?" They stared at each other for a few moments before Faye moved away from him. "I need to leave."

But Spike would not let her go so easily. "Four glasses of wine in less than fifteen minutes. That has to be some kind of record."

"I can handle my liquor!" She exclaimed abruptly yet not angrily, she proudly shoved her chin into the air, making him chuckle lightly. "And may I ask, what is so damn funny?"

"You're drunk."

Faye looked genuinely surprised. "Me? Noooo." She shook her head a little too vigorously but then, she smiled. "Arigato."

"For what?"

"For cheering me up." She glanced at her watch. "I've have to get to work in a few hours." Her smile widened. "Gotta make sure to get sobered up. I'm sure you know from experience." Faye moved away from him. "Ja ne, Spike." But his hand on her arm halted her first step.

He looked at her curiously. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I..." But Faye trailed off once the loud rumble from her stomach had its say. In a span of two seconds, her face turned six different shades of red.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Spike said. "There's a café a block or two from here. It's small...but that's a good thing, expensive restaurants never caught my interest. Even though it's old, they have the best food I've ever tasted on Mars. And the greatest part is, it's cheap. You have a few hours to waste and I really wouldn't mind the company."

"What about Vicious and Julia?"

"What about them?"

Could he really be that clueless? "They're still waiting for you at the restaurant."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Let them wait, they won't miss me." He smiled. "So, do you have time to spare for me?"

Slowly, Faye returned Spike's smile, it was all the answered he needed.

Author's Notes: Good? Bad? Constructive criticism is always good! I hope to have chapter 5 up by next week. If this story is moving too slow, I apologize. Doing short chapters is better for me because I get to update on a regular basis. I will try to make the chapters a little longer. Thanks for the reviews so far, they are my inspiration.


	5. Midnight Dancing

****

Title: Forever Broken

****

Author: Nirvana

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Angst

****

Summary: AU. Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances.

****

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters they rightfully belong to their respective owners.

****

Chapter 5-Midnight Dancing

Faye smiled happily as soon as she glanced at her watch. Extending her arms into the air, she sighed in content; her shift for the night was finally over. She stood up, pushed her chair into place, and grabbed her belongings. What she needed right now was a very long, hot bath. Then she'd climb into her soft bed and get well-deserved night's rest. Making her way into the still lively casino, she passed Tara who was smiling in her direction.

"It may be over for you, Faye. But I have five more hours." She grinned. "You lucky girl."

Faye's smile widened and she was about to leave when Tara grasped her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Before you go, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"And that would be...?"

"You've been grinning like idiot for the past week." Tara leaned in closer, studying her friend. Then bluntly said. "Are you...seeing someone? Behind Vicious' back?"

Faye's cheeks turned a deep red, it was hard to tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. "No! And why can't I smile? I'm in a good mood!"

"That's for sure, you've been seeing Vicious for about two months now but you never acted...this giddy. There's someone else." There was no room for argument. An expression of concentration appeared on her features. "Who could it be?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Tara. I'm going home. see you tomorrow." And with that, Faye turned and headed out of the casino in a hasty stride.

Once outside, she let out a ragged breath. That had been too close. But what was she so worried about, it wasn't like she was actually seeing someone. Even still, Faye herself, had started to notice her more up beat attitude. She was smiling more, talking more, being more enthusiastic all because of a lunch date that happened a week ago. Faye shook her head suddenly, scolding herself mentally. It was _not_ a date, it was just lunch. Just two friends sitting down to eat together. Nothing was wrong with that. Nothing. She nodded, hopefully convincing herself. She began to walk again and was about to turn a corner when she collided roughly into something. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground with a not so delicate thud until the stranger grabbed her hands.

Hesitantly, Faye opened her eyes and they widened slightly. "Spike..."

He let go of her hands as he pulled her up, he smiled warmly. "We've got to stop bumping into each other like this."

She returned his smile. "Thank you." Curiosity decorated her face. "What are you doing around here?"

"Wandering," Spike answered with a shrug. "I was bored and decided to come out for a late night walk. You?"

"Just got off work, I'm going home to sleep."

"Then let me walk you."

A delicate eyebrow rose. "Why?"

His smile turned into a grin. "It would put my conscious at ease to know that you are safe and sound, Miss. Valentine." One of his corniest lines yet.

"I can protect myself," Faye replied stubbornly. "and besides," She smirked. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your...wandering."

"But you're not interrupting at all." Spike said. "I need someone to talk to, do you mind if I walk with you anyway?"

She nodded and they started off down the street beginning idle chit-chat. They hadn't walked too far when Faye stopped, glancing at a small bar. But unlike other places she had seen, this bar was more swanky. There were several little black tables, black stools, and lovely painted walls. It reminded her of cafe she had once seen on Venus because the lighting was dim and the music was smooth, quiet blues. There was a black wooden bar running along one wall, and a bartender gazing at the singer on stage. She was not much older than Faye; with raven hair, brown eyes and clad in a dress as dark as her hair. The urge to step inside overwhelmed her.

Spike must have read her mind because he asked, "Do you want to go in?"

"I can't." Turning to him, Faye quickly opened and closed her coat, like a flasher, just long enough from him to see the casino uniform she was wearing underneath. "I'm not properly dressed."

It was then Spike noticed the shop across the street and the small sign that read 'Suits and Dresses for sale.' Smiling, he took Faye's hand and began to lead her away from the bar.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

His smile widened. "You'll see." Was his response.

At the most, twenty minutes had passed before Spike and Faye stepped into the bar formally dressed. And they had been lucky to get such a good bargain on their outfits. Faye had chosen for herself a maroon colored cocktail dress while Spike had decided to wear a plain, blue suit. They seated themselves near the front of the stage and were soon given their drinks of choice. A new song had started up, the pianist playing the ivory keys softly in the background as the singer from before, grasped the microphone and brought it close to her lips.

__

Been a fool, been a cloud, lost my way from looking down and I know...yes I know. And I see in your eyes that you really weren't surprised at me...at all, not at all. And I know by your smile, it's you...

Her voice carried on, echoing through the entire bar, and somehow, for Faye, it was soothing. She leaned forward on her stool, sighing gently and gradually getting lost in the blissful song. She didn't even notice when Spike stood, but when he extended his hand to her, she glanced up in question.

"Dance with me." Not a demand, but not a request; just a statement. She stared at him for a few moments before slowly placing her hand into his. She stood, letting him silently lead her to the dance floor. There were no words exchanged as Spike wrapped an arm around Faye's waist, while she, rested both her hands on his shoulders.

_...Don't care for me, don't cry...let's say goodbye...adieu. It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time, it will just fade away. It's time to say goodbye..._

It struck Faye then that she had never looked at Spike this close up before, a revelation came to her. "Your eyes..." She murmured.

He tensed ever so slightly. "What about them?"

She faltered for a second before her forefinger touched just beneath his right eye. "You're eyes, they're different. One's lighter than the other. Has it always been like that?"

_...Oh how I loved you so, lost in those memories. And now...you've gone. I feel the pain, feel it like a fool, adieu. My love for you burns deep inside me, so strong. Embers of times we had, and know here I stand, lost in a memory, I see your face...and smile..._

Before Spike answered her question, his eyes shifted down to her left leg to see a thin trail of red. He leaned in close to Faye's ear and whispered. "You're bleeding."

Completely forgetting about the question she asked, Faye glanced down at her leg to see that he was right. Quickly excusing herself, she made her way to the bathroom. And while she lifted up her dress and inspected the cut she was muttering curses. Of all times, why at that moment when she was actually enjoying herself on a date.

"Damn it," She spat. "It's not a date." Reaching for the paper towels, Faye tried to clean away the blood but only ending up smearing it on her leg. "Damn it all to hell."

"Faye." She glanced up to see Spike enter, in his hand was a first-aid kit. "Do you want some help?" When she only nodded, he stepped closer and opened the small case. "What happened?"

Faye shook her head, embarrassed. "This afternoon, I was cooking and I dropped my knife by accident. I guess it cut my leg a little, and I didn't notice it until you did."

He smiled, finishing his task by placing a band-aid on the small wound. "There, good as new."

"Arigato--"

There was abrupt, sharp pounding at the door. "Excuse me! There are other people waiting!"

"Yeah, can you hurry it up in there!" Another voice piped in.

Faye frowned deeply. "Some people. Why can't they just go away? What do they think we're doing here?"

"That's a good question." Spike responded. "Let's let them find out."

A confused expression appeared on her features. "What do you mean...?" But she trailed off as he suddenly kicked the door very loudly and what he did next made her face tomato red.

Spike kicked the door again, a loud groan escaping his lips. "Oh Faye!" He cried rather convincingly, followed by a low moan and another kick to the door. "Yes! Yes! Right there! Right there! Faye!" A fist connecting to his head painfully silenced him completely. He glanced at Faye, who was breathing erratically and ready to kill him. Literally.

"You lunkhead!" Her voice carried outside the bathroom door. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"You wanted them to go away." Spike said with a shrug. He watched as she stepped away from him and left the bathroom, several strangers looking in her direction. She grabbed her coat and casino uniform and left the bar. He went after her. "Faye wait!"

"You're crazy, Spike Spiegel! You really are!" Faye yelled at him over her shoulder. She caught a glance of him and quickened her pace. He was closer than she had originally thought.

"I was kidding! Besides, it's not like were going to ever see those people again." He yelled back to her. It only took a few, long strides before he was a few feet away from her.

But she was not making easy for him, Faye had already broken into a run. Spike kept up with her pace until they reached a small park. Extending his hand, he reached out to grab her but only met air as she sprinted even faster. Finally, after many failed attempts, he was able to clamp his hands down on her shoulders. Faye purposely stopped, trying to get away from his grip, but instead fell bringing Spike along with her. They both collapsed on a soft bed of grass, exhausted but laughing. His grip around her loosened but Faye did not move from on top of him.

He stared at her more closely and noticed something that made him grin softly. "You're smiling..." Spike murmured. "So I take it you have forgiven me, ne?"

She gazed up at Spike, her smile clearly in view now. His eyes...she would have to ask him about that later. Leaning on his shoulder, Faye shyly whispered her request . "Walk me home."

-

Julia sighed irritably, and for the nth time looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. It had been more than two hours since Spike had decided to take a midnight escapade, and still, he had not returned. She trusted him, she really did. And even though she attempted to get some rest, she couldn't sleep without him by her side. So, she waited. And waited, and waited. Now, she was furious.

Julia was seated in kitchen, her eyes darting towards the clock too often, and a cup of strong coffee clutched in her hands. It was the only thing keeping her awake. One more hour, she thought, I can wait one more hour. But when those sixty minutes passed by, she had had it. If Spike was going to go running around the whole damned city for the night, then he was sadly mistaken.

Muttering curses that could have put a sailor to shame, Julia stood up and emptied the hot, dark liquid into the sink. With the gentle clap of her hands, the lights faded away and she was left in darkness. Her sight adjusted quickly as she maneuvered around the living room, making sure not to bump her legs against any furniture. She had just about made it safely to her bedroom door when she caught a glimpse of the vid-phone. An idea struck her.

Julia went back through the living room and picked up the handle of the vid-phone and pressed against her ear. She dialed a number and waited for an answer. Finally, on the fourth ring, she found herself staring into the very alert gray eyes of Vicious.

She gave him a apologetic smile. "Gomen nasai, Vicious." Julia said. "I know it's late but Spike has taken off again. I was wondering, did he come by your place?"

"No," He answered. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon."

"I see," Her fingers ran through her blond tresses in frustration. "Well, I think I'll just go to bed-"

"He's probably with Faye." Vicious watched as Julia's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He knew that would get her attention. It was amusing, to say the least, to see how she always acted differently when Faye happened to be mentioned. And if he didn't know any better, he would believe that Julia was jealous. He just didn't know why.

"Why would Spike be with her?" Julia asked carefully. She added hastily, "Don't you care in the least bit that _our_ lovers are with each other?"

"To be truthful, no." Vicious answered. "Spike may flirt with women, but he is not stupid. He bends the rules to his liking, he doesn't break them. There is a difference." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Faye isn't like other women. She doesn't sleep around with very man that she sees, even though some people believe so. Just trust them, Julia."

"I trust Spike." She stated firmly. "Faye on the other hand..." She trailed off, leaving her sentence unfinished. Julia raised an eyebrow when Vicious graced her with one of the tiniest of smirks. "What is it? It's never a good thing when you smile like that."

"Why?" He inquired.

"Why what?" Julia urged.

"Why do you hate Faye so much?" The smirk widened. "Julia, don't tell me you're afraid she'll steal Spike away from you."

Her eyes widened, then narrowed dangerously. Vicious was teasing her, damn him! She felt her cheeks become flushed with embarrassment before she bit down on her lip to keep from yelling at him. With an aggravated 'humph,' Julia muttered a clipped, "Good night," before slamming the phone onto its cradle. She marched back to the living room and sat down on one of the leather couches.

"The nerve of him," She whispered from time to time. "how dare he." What was worse was that Vicious would bother her about it come tomorrow. She would never hear the end of it. He was just too good at reading people.

Julia, with a loud sigh, looked outside the window at the lively city below. Sleep had long since left her, and now, she had no choice but to wait until Spike walked in and then...then she could let out some anger. He had to be with Faye, it made so much sense. But she didn't understad, what was so great about the girl? Her hands clenched and she rested her head on the arm of the couch, staring at the front door.

"Please let Vicious be wrong." Julia hoped to no one.

Author's Notes: I am so sorry, this chapter is so corny! I know I have Spike and Faye so OOC. But I couldn't help myself, I had to write this. It just came out of nowhere. Please, I'm sorry. Forgive me! Next chapter, I will do so much better. Thank you for those who have reviewed, there's no story without your support. I also would like to apologize for the length of chapter five. I know it is not that long and I am truly sorry. In addition, I'm sure you all know the song I used was 'Adieu.' Gotta love that song! Anyway, please review, comment, whatever you like! See ya until next time.


	6. Mistrust

****

Title: Forever Broken

****

Author: Elle

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Angst

****

Summary: AU. Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances. 

****

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters they rightfully belong to their respective owners. 

****

Chapter 6-Mistrust

Spike walked with careful, slow steps. His eyes on the ground and his mind a muddle of thoughts. His right hand hung limply by his side and he could still feel the lingering warmth Faye had left in her wake. He still remembered the way she gingerly entwined her fingers with his and led him to her apartment. And before she murmured her goodnight, she wrapped him in a gentle embrace.

He had never expected the gesture, but Spike knew something was wrong when he returned Faye's hug and held her to him for as long as possible. Eventually she did pull away from him. Yet what happened next bothered him the most. Purposely or by accident, Spike still couldn't tell, he skillfully maneuvered his face towards hers. So as Faye moved away from him, their lips barely brushed. 

He flirted with women all the time, especially with Faye. And she always dared to do the same. But Spike knew they were pushing their limits, and others would start to suspect things. There was just something about her that infatuated him. Faye had become his enigma, his fixation. There ways she moved in spoke that he would never forget. And there were those few rare moments they would share that couldn't be expressed through words but emotions. The light caresses, long glances, and hapless grins.

Spike's thoughts came to a halt when he finally reached the apartment he and Julia shared. He had considered for a brief second to go a hotel for the night and make up some story to tell Julia the next morning. But he decided against at the very last second. With a shaky sigh, he opened the door with his key and stepped inside. 

"And where have you been?" Spike glanced into the living room to see his lover sitting cross legged in one of the leather sofas. Her eyes were narrowed in quiet rage and her hands were balled into fists. He could tell she was trying with all her might not to yell at him. But he knew she wouldn't, it wasn't the way she took care of situations like these. She let out her fury in a completely different way. 

"Julia," Spike attempted a smile. "I was out with...Vicious." He was uncomfortable, he never did like lying to her. And from the expression on her face, she didn't seem to buy it.

"I called him, he said he hadn't seen you since this afternoon." She stood, placing a mock look of confusion on her face. "So...if you weren't with Vicious, and not with me, that only leaves one person." She sniffed the air and caught the hint of jasmine. "Faye." 

"Just because I went out, doesn't mean I was with her." Spike moved past Julia and started for the bedroom. But he stopped once she spoke again. 

"I've seen the way you look at her." She whispered. "And I can see...utter joy, a happiness beyond words. I always wondered...how could she do it? You've never, ever looked at me that way." He could hear her step closer until her breath was on his cheek. "What is it about her, Spike? She is very beautiful but there has to be more to it to keep you so enticed." 

Spike turned to gaze at Julia and noticed her eyes were glassy. She moved away from him, running her fingers idly through her hair. She laughed. "I've heard rumors that she might be a virgin. Can you believe that? But I'm sure it's a good thing for you, ne?" Eventually, she turned to face him and he watched as the tears sped down her cheeks. "Way to go, stud. You always did have a thing for girls who had no experience in bed." 

"Julia, it's not what you think." Spike tried to step closer to her but she moved back. 

"Then why are you avoiding me?" She asked. "Do you even love me anymore?" 

"Yes,"

"You're lying." Julia whispered, then suddenly her voice rose in anger. "Do you think lying to me will make it better! If you believe that I'll just stand around and let you do this to me, then you are even stupider than I thought!" Spike pressed his hand against her wet cheek and she slapped it away. "Don't you dare touch me!" 

She walked towards one the leather couches, and crumbled onto the soft cushions. Her body was spiraled out and her face turned away from him. "It's not really about Faye, is it, Spike?" Julia murmured. "You just don't love me, you want to leave me. That has to be it. What did I ever do to you?"

Spike stood there for a few seconds, watching her sob quietly. And the sudden, strong wave of guilt washed over him. Carefully, he approached Julia and grasped her hands. Tiredly, she struggled to get away from him but he was too persistent. He would make her see that what she was saying was not true. For her sake and for his. He raked his fingers through her hair, murmured 'I love you' several times over until Julia was leaning against him. Her tears finally stopped and they stayed like that for what seemed like forever. 

"Spike...?" 

He looked down at her and for the quickest second, it was not Julia he was seeing. Those wavy, golden tresses had become violet strands and her blue eyes had melted into a bright emerald. Faye...

"Spike?" 

"Huh? Yes, what it is?" 

Julia gazed at him carefully. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Spike answered, he leaned her against him once more. "I'm just fine." 

~~~

Faye, with practiced ease, adjusted the phone closer to her ear and continued with her cooking. Adding ingredients and all the while, explaining to her friend on the other line. "...It's just that I've never been so happy when I'm with someone. He somehow always knows how to cheer me up." There was pause before she exclaimed. "Are you crazy, Tara?! He's not even single, and I'm not either...well...yeah. I know but..." Faye twirled the phone cord around her finger. "Maybe...but I'm not sure." There was a light knock at her front door. "Someone's here, can I call you back later? All right, Ja ne." 

Faye placed the phone back on its cradle before heading towards the front door. She glanced at her reflection in the hallway mirror and smiled before unlocking and opening the door. And there stood Spike, the very man she had talking about seconds ago. 

"What are you doing here?" The question had been blurted out before she could stop herself. 

Spike shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood, I wanted to see a friendly face." 

"You are so relentless." Faye murmured more to herself then him. She smirked. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy your company and all...but don't you think hanging around me might spread rumors." 

Again, Spike shrugged and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. "Rumors are just that. I don't care unless it's based on fact." 

Faye frowned slightly but then sighed and stepped away to let him in. She knew this mistake would come back to haunt her. Through Julia, Vicious, or just plain gossip. 

Closing the door behind him, Spike followed her inside. He had never expected her apartment to be this big. It was furnished scarcely but nicely and what he had been hoping to see were some photographs. But not a single one was present. Faye was definitely hiding herself but it wasn't like he didn't do the same. He moved towards the living room and gazed through the bay windows at the busy metropolis below. There was a desk near by, and curiosity getting the best of him, he glanced at the papers and noticed a small, glass, box. Slowly, Spike opened it and was greeted with soft music. 

He nearly jumped once he heard Faye's voice. "Do you like it?" 

"Hai," He answered quietly, he stared at her. 

Her smile was bittersweet. "I've had that music box ever since I was eleven years old...and I can't even remember the name of the song." Her voice was distant.

"Who gave it to you?" 

"My Okaasan." Faye replied, she bit down on her lip and put on her brightest smile. "Here, let me show you something else." Spike placed down the music box before following Faye into another room. His eyes came across shelves of things he couldn't ever recognize. She turned to face him. "I collect antiques, simple things no one has any use for." She strolled over to a very large object covered in a white sheet. "But this, is my favorite." Faye gripped at the hem of the sheet and pulled it to reveal a black piano. 

Spike arched an eyebrow. "A piano?" 

"It's one of a kind, and was made over sixty years ago. I keep it tuned and cleaned to perfection." Faye ran her pale fingers over the ivory keys and a jumble of sounds echoed in the room. "I used to have a piano similar to this one when I was younger, I practiced all the time. I loved playing so much, it was kind of like my escape back then." She sat down on the wooden bench and played a simple but short song. She turned back to Spike and patted the space beside her. He obeyed and sat next to her. 

"Would you like to learn a little?" Faye asked, she glanced at him hopefully. 

Wordlessly, Spike placed his fingers on the keys and Faye laid hers on top of his. Before she could say a word, she stood up and quickly covered the piano again and headed out of the room. He could hear her calling to him in the kitchen. "You made me completely forget about what I was cooking, Spike! Just to let you know, I didn't make anything special, just some sandwiches and soup. It's not that much but I hope you'll like it." 

Spike, still sitting on the piano bench, eventually started for the kitchen. While they ate, Faye had been surprisingly quiet. He had tried to coax a conversation out of her but all his attempts ended up as failures. It wasn't until she was collecting all the dishes did she speak. "Spike?"

"Hmm?"

"Help me wash up." 

He looked horrified. "Demo...I'm the guest. Isn't the hostess supposed to do that job?"

"No." Her voice was firm and left no room for argument. She'd already turned the tap on and was filling the sink with hot soapy water. She turned on him waving a dishrag and smirking. "Now roll up your sleeves and get over here. I'm betting that you've never washed a dish in your life." 

"That's not true," Spike reasoned catching the rag she tossed in his direction. "and besides, I've got money. I pay people for these things." 

"It doesn't matter, you're going to help me." Faye replied. "And the faster you do it, the less time it will take. You wash the dishes and I'll dry them and we can both put them away." 

Spike frowned at her and turned to the white rectangular sink. She saw him grimace as his fingers broke the surface of the scalding water. While she waited for something clean to reach the draining board, Faye, standing on the tips of her toes, wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Don't look so upset about this, Spike. It's only dishes."

"If I do this, does it mean I get to come over more often?" He asked, he added quickly, "For the free meals?" 

She poked her head beneath his arm; he raised it slightly to give her space. "You missed a spot!" Faye pointed, and felt his arm move above her as he put the chopping board back into the water. "Maybe you can, I mean, I haven't had a single person come to visit me. And I do get lonely sometimes." 

Spike glanced down at her. "Not even Vicious?" 

"Not even Vicious." 

"Then I'll come more often." He promised.

"It'd be a pleasure," Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "to have the great Spiegel-sama in my home just to keep me company, and of course, to prepare him free meals. I must be blessed. Really, you're too-" 

Abruptly, Spike's arm tightened around her neck and Faye realized what he was going to do, she also realized that she was trapped very securely in the crook of his arm. She tugged at his sleeve but as she struggled, he scooped a large pile of suds from the sink and dropped them on her head. Faye yelped and scratched his wrist. He released her and she began to hit him over the head with her dishrag. Within minutes the hardwood floors were covered in suds, water, and a very damp Faye who had slipped on a rag when she tried to dodge Spike's second assault with the soaked dishtowels. Seeing her disadvantage he slowly poured a jug of murky water over her head. Spike heard shriek, but could see her smiling happily.

"You're dead, Spiegel!" Faye cried, hands flat on the floor and eyes level with his knees. But the position she was in didn't make her look so threatening.

"Scary, Faye. Very scary." He snorted leaning down, then she reached up and yanked his hair making him yell in pain. Dropping down to her level, Spike placed his hands on her shoulders and began to gently push her backwards, his face grinning into hers and she smiled sinking to the floor with him above her. "You're a mess," He murmured, his damp hair flopped down over his eyes. 

"Look in a mirror." Faye retorted before sticking out her tongue. Spike smiled when her hand slowly grazed his cheek as he leaned down further. It was then she noticed the warmth in his eyes. She had seen it many times when he was gazing at Julia, but never had it been directed towards her. She could feel his breath on her lips and thought that he was about to kiss her, when...

The phone rang. 

Spike stopped; just millimeters away and sighed heavily. The glint in his orbs had vanished, but he made no move to get up. Finally, after the third ring he began to rise but Faye grabbed his shoulders, keeping him in place. She wanted this to last. 

"Let it ring." She said quietly. 

"What if it's important?" 

Faye bit her lip and loosened her hold on Spike's shoulders. He stood up and extended a hand to help her up. She walked towards the phone, wanting to kill the person on the other line, picking up the phone; she kept her anger in check.

"Moshi Moshi? Valentine residence." All the anger left Faye's voice. "Vicious? Oh, hi." 

She turned her head to glance at Spike, but sudden disappointment swelled in her. The front door was open, he had already left. 

"Faye?" 

Faye turned her attention back to the phone. 'Yes, I'm still here." She tried to keep her voice light. "So what do I own the pleasure?" 

"Do you know what today is?" Vicious asked quietly. 

She thought for a moment and it hit her like a slap on the face. She couldn't help but frown. "...Anniversary." Faye mumbled. 

~~~

Faye shifted uncomfortably in the chair as her eyes drifted to the window overlooking Alva City. She would never say it aloud, but this was the last place she wanted to be. Vicious sat across from her, talking quietly but angrily with who knows. It was their three month anniversary and he wanted to take to the most expensive restaurant on Mars. She only obliged, she didn't want to disappoint him. At first, Faye had been looking forward to it. The last time she had spent some time with Vicious felt like forever. But the romantic dinner she had fabricated in her mind was not coming true. 

She glanced back at her lover, he was still talking away. Maybe it was an employee or a client. But it didn't matter, it was the seventh time they had been interrupted. Faye didn't complain about it, but now, she could no longer stand it. Even though she shouldn't be, she was thinking of Spike and his general disregard for everything. When he was with her, it was just them. If he received an important call, he would sooner throw away his cell phone than answer it. 

She had never wanted to get involved with him, had never wanted to feel this way. Faye knew what would happen if someone found out and it was not a risk she was willing to take. It was bad enough that Spike visited her almost every other day. But still, she didn't know where she would be without his company. For some reason, Spike made her feel like she was the most treasured person in the world. Yet there was always that chance he did this with every girl he flirted with. But she had to mean more to him that.

"Sorry," Vicious' quick apology derailed her thoughts. "it was a very important call." 

"It's all right." Faye responded. "you're important person, Vicious." 

She stiffened slightly when he grasped her hand. She just hoped he didn't notice. They hadn't started a conversation yet and during Vicious' call, it gave Faye time to think. What if their relationship wasn't suppose to work? He was the complete opposite to her. There would be no benefit from musing about it, she'd have to wait until later. 

"Valentine-san," Faye looked up to see a waiter standing at their table. "you have a call." 

She looked at Vicious in puzzlement before standing up as he let go of her hand. She followed the waiter to the back of the restaurant but as he led her through the kitchen and farther back, she became suspicious. 

"Where are you taking me?" She asked more rudely than she had liked. 

"It's only a little farther, Valentine-san," Was the waiter's reply. He eventually took her to the back alleyway of the restaurant. The waiter smiled. "I brought her just like you asked." 

Faye looked around and her gaze focused on a figure in the shadows. Her eyes widened when the person stepped out, grinning. 

"Thank you very much," Spike said, giving the waiter a rather large amount of woolongs before he left. 

Faye was speechless for a moment as she stared at him. Then she finally spoke. "You're crazy. Do you realize that if Vicious finds out that I'm with you he'll-" But the rest of her sentence was cut off when Spike placed his finger against her lips. She shivered. 

"I know," Was the only thing he said. Then he went onto a completely different subject. "You said you were born on Earth, right?" 

"Hai," Faye answered. "But what does that have to do with anything?" She turned away from him. "Listen, I need to get back or Vicious might suspect-"

"There's something I want to show you." Spike cut in. "I'll be very quick." 

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

Abruptly, Faye felt Spike's fingers curl around her shoulders, whirl her around, and gently press her against the concrete wall. The expression on his face was now blank, and the amusement she had seen before was no longer there. He leaned in and she tried to move as close to the wall as possible. She did not want to repeat the afternoon's event. But Spike did not kiss her like Faye thought he would. And she couldn't help but feel disappointed. Instead, he opted to be so close to her, his hold on her firm and his eyes unwavering. 

"Please," Spike murmured finally. 

"Is it that important?" Faye whispered back. When he nodded she sighed and looked away from him. They both knew she had given in. "You have fifteen minutes, Spike." 

He smirked triumphantly and she felt his fingers glide down her arm and take her hand in his. Spike broke into a run and it took all of Faye's endurance to keep up with him. She just hoped that she would not regret her decision later. 

"I'm so sorry, Vicious." She breathed.

-

Faye felt her hands ball into fists as she bit down on her lip. She mentally counted to ten but nothing seemed to work. She inhaled then exhaled then finally turned her gaze to Spike. He had led her farther than she had predicted and she knew whatever he wanted to show her would take more than fifteen minutes. They were at the docking ports and when she inhaled again, the strong smell of saltwater came with it. 

"So let me get this straight," Faye began in an eerily quiet voice. "you brought me here, at least a good two hours away from the restaurant, to show a ship." 

Spike gave her a hurt look, she couldn't tell if it was real or not. "This isn't just any ship. This," He ran his fingers along the side. "is my baby. My Swordfish. I've had her ever since I was seventeen." 

Faye studied the ship for a few minutes. She had seen several before, even flown one or two. From what she could tell, the Swordfish only looked a few years old. It was a bright color red, made to force anyone look in its direction and not turn away. She came closer, and mimicking Spike, she slid her palm against the ship's surface. Despite herself, she smiled. 

"It's nice," Faye commented. She glanced down at her wristwatch. "There's no use going back to the restaurant. Vicious has probably left." Guilt was pouring on her in waves. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" 

"Partially," Spike answered. It was then Faye had noticed he had seated himself in the Swordfish. The engine roared to life and the strong aroma of gasoline hit her. It reminded her of years before when gasoline was such a familiar scent, it had become something like a perfume. She watched as Spike slipped on a pair of brown, leather, fingerless gloves while whistling a tune she had never heard before. 

"Where are you going?" Faye asked finally.

"Me?" He smirked, almost mischievously. "You're coming too." 

"Where?"

"Earth."

Emerald eyes widened. There was a reason why she never wanted to go back to Earth. She had barely grown up there, but she had promised herself not to go again. Her head lowered. "I'm not going with you." 

"Why not?" 

"I have my reasons." Faye responded. "Besides, why are you doing this? No one asked you to, so why go through all the trouble?" 

"Does there have to be an explanation for everything?" Spike answered with his own question. "Haven't you done anything before without having reason? Would it be that bad if came away with me, Faye? But..." The engine of the Swordfish suddenly died away into the silence. "I can't force you. I can take you back home and you can explain to Vicious why you left the restaurant." 

"I still have to explain to him either way. It's a lose-lose situation." 

Without another word, Faye managed to join Spike in the one-seat ship. She ended up sitting in his lap as he started the engine again. Cologne, perfume, and gasoline invaded her senses and she found herself leaning against Spike. Even though she had so many reasons why she shouldn't be there with him, she still wanted to be. But she still didn't know why. What was he doing to her?

Faye felt Spike's hand creep around her waist as the Swordfish began to rock before it lurched forward. She closed her eyes and placed her head against his shoulder, knowing it would take a few hours to reach Earth. But what was bothering her right now was Spike's hand. Maybe it was her imagination or maybe it wasn't. His hand felt fragile against her clothed flesh, and she could have sworn it was shaking. But it could have just been the ship. 

****

Author's Notes: First off, I want to give an apology to everyone who has been reading this. I should have put this message in my last chapter but I forgot. The reason I have not updated in over a month is because I have been away overseas. And I would not return until August. I put this same message up on my bio, but I don't think many people would check there. But I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. 

I'm praying you enjoyed this chapter, it is my longest one yet and I think the rest of the chapters will remain this long. I should have the next chapter up real soon, and I'm sorry again. Thanks to those who reviewed for my last chapter, where would I be without you? Until chapter seven, see ya! 


	7. Earthbound

****

Title: Forever Broken

****

Author: Elle

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Angst

****

Summary: AU. Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances. 

****

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters they rightfully belong to their respective owners. 

****

Chapter 7-Earthbound

Faye laid spiraled on a bed of lush grass and flowers, her eyes on the cloudless sky and a gentle breeze sweeping past her. The more she thought about it, the more she knew it was truth. This was the only thing she had missed the most. Those lazy, endless days of spring that would slowly fade into early summer. It was here, in the quiet beauty of nature, that she made the promise never to come back to this planet. And now, here she was, years later, wondering what brought her back here. Or better yet, who. 

As if on cue, Spike came into her line of vision. His lips were curved in a familiar smirk that made her heart skip a beat. Cradled in his hands was a large bouquet of assorted flowers. Faye smiled, raised her open palms and he placed them in her awaiting hands. She inhaled them deeply before nodding as if in approval. 

"These will do," She said. "Arigato, Spike." 

"No problem," He replied. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what are they for?" 

Faye shook her head and finally stood up. She dusted any grass from her attire. "Not what, who." Her smile widened as he gave her a questioning glance. "Follow me and I'll show you." 

Spike obeyed and they made their way through the small meadow with Faye taking lead. Not too long ago, they had arrived on Earth. Instead of renting a room at a hotel, they had opted to go to a park and watch the sunrise. He would be lying if he said there was no reason for not coming to Earth. Spike's main goal was to find out more about this woman. He didn't care if it was the littlest of information, at least it was something. 

For most of the day, they just went sightseeing. But since the unfortunate gate accident that occurred years ago, there wasn't much to see. But they made the best of it, and so far, the day had been comfortably placid. What Spike didn't understand was why Faye needed a bouquet of flowers. But he knew that he would soon find out. 

Faye led him down a wide, pebbled path to an old, rusty, but large gate that must have been an entrance to a home. Extending her hand, she pushed the gates open and started walking again. Everything was exactly the same. The long hill she'd run up and down to and from school. The grassy cliff that overlooked the crystal, navy ocean. Her gaze shifted towards the top of the hill and out of the blue, she broke into a run. 

Faintly, Faye could hear Spike calling her name but she was too lost in her memories, in her past. The very thing she had tried to hide and forget. But even after all this time, she could remember it all. She ran faster, harder. She wouldn't stop, not until she reached her destination. 

__

She remembered running up this hill. Her dolls clutched in her arms and her sunhat perched atop her head, flopping wildly in the wind. 

She remembered the very first time when Okaasan hit her. 

__

She remembered running down this hill. In the rain, her clothes soaked, and the taste of salt on her tongue from her tears.

She remembered her father's eyes. A pair beautiful green orbs that were always flooded with some unexplainable sadness. 

__

"You ungrateful brat!" Her mother exclaimed, long violet hair just like hers but eyes that were as clear as the sea. "I hate you! You ruined everything!" Faye could feel those slender fingers wrapped around her neck, slowly choking her. She would brace herself every time her back was slammed against a wall. There was no use fighting back. All she needed to do was say nothing, do nothing, and the pain would go away. 

Her legs were starting ache from the exertion, but Faye didn't care. 

She clutched the bouquet of flowers to her, she was almost there. She licked her lips in anticipation, almost there....almost there. 

Suddenly, Faye stopped and fell to her knees. Spike was not too far behind her, but his attention shifted to the single gravestone that was in front of her. He looked at it closely and there was only a simple name, 'Valentine.' 

Faye was quiet for a few moments before she placed down the bouquet and balled her hands into fists. She bent her head low. "I don't understand," She murmured. "For so long, I didn't understand. Why did you hate me so much? Was it...because of Otousan?" Her pale hand fell against the rough stone. "I wish, sometimes, things could have been different between us." 

A strong wind picked up that swept past them both. Faye was clothed in a sundress and when the breeze brushed her hair to the side, it gave Spike the perfect view of a deep scar on her back. It was strange though, she had always worn thin-strapped dresses before but no one, not even him, had ever noticed that scar. Faye had hidden it so well. 

"This grave...belongs to your mother." Spike said, his statement firm. 

Faye, after a while, stood up and turned to face him. But he was not expecting her to smile. "There's a beach nearby," She began, her emerald eyes went to the ocean. "why don't we go for a walk there? It should be deserted right now." 

And without waiting for his reply, she began walking down the hill. Almost as if nothing had happened. But, for one reason or another, it only fueled Spike more to find out what Faye was hiding. There was no possible chance he would give up after coming this far. With renewed confidence and determination, he followed her without a word. 

-

"Close your eyes," Spike requested gently. Faye glanced at him in puzzlement then apprehension when she noticed the toothy grin he wore. Obviously, he was up to something, but she did as she was told. She felt his fingertips drag up her arms, shoulders, neck, and finally rest upon her eyelids. She shivered despite herself and he noticed immediately. "Cold?" 

"Not really," Faye responded, she clutched at his arms for reassurance. "just what are you trying to do?" 

"I'm trying to make you, Miss. Valentine," Spike responded. "rediscover." She could feel his lips just barely pressed against her ear. The tension between them was too much, and Spike knew it too. Ever since they arrived here, the knowledge that they were all alone sunk in with each shy caress. And Faye hoped, one of the reasons why Spike brought her to Earth was to just be in the company of her. Her ponderings ceased when he spoke again. "Now, start walking and just...memorize everything over again." 

Faye was a little confused by what he meant but took a slow, hesitant step forward. Her feet were bare, due to Spike's insistence, and she could feel the icy waves move past her ankles. She knew he was in front of her at arm's length, just in case she happened to trip and fall. Gradually, Faye's fear lessened and she understood what Spike was trying to accomplish. She had heard that if a person were to lose one of his senses, the remaining four would somehow become stronger. Faye inhaled deeply and the strong smell of water hit her. She could hear the crashing of the tide and the faint cries of seagulls in the distance. 

Faye stopped once her fingers grasped the hems of Spike's jacket. She leaned on him for moment. Then she felt his hands veer her in a certain direction before they slipped back into place over her closed eyes. The same apprehension came back tenfold. What was he up to...?

"Now that you're more relaxed, I need you to do something for me, Faye." Spike said. 

"And what would that be?" She inquired. She felt his fingers move away from her closed eyes. 

"Take a deep breath." He advised. With a gentle but firm push, Faye, a loud shriek escaping her lips, began to plummet into the water before she could even open her eyes. 

Everything fell silent and Faye felt herself slowly drifting downwards. She was more than furious at the moment. All this time, Spike had just wanted to push her into the ocean. But she would get him back, and she vowed her revenge would be sweet. With an inward sigh, she began to swim to the surface. She had almost reached it but felt a tug at her feet before she was dragged down further into the sea's depths. Faye glanced behind her but saw no one there. But she knew better. Spike was here, always playing tricks on her whenever the opportunity arose, which was very often. 

She felt something touch her shoulder and she turned to see Spike floating beside her, smirking triumphantly with the utmost satisfaction on his features. Faye, frowning deeply, pointed to the surface then to her mouth. She was running out of air, and soon, she would have to swim back up. With a half-hearted glare, she turned away and started kicking to better her speed. But still as persistent as ever, Spike grasped her ankles. 

Faye stared at him, panic was starting to creep up on her. But the fear she felt left her just as quickly as it came. Spike turned her to face him. She didn't know how long he stared into her eyes, but it felt like hours. All the while, she could feel his fingers over her skin. He cupped the underside of her face before he grazed her neck. Slowly, his hands trailed down her arms and finally came to rest upon her slim waist. 

Then, Faye could feel Spike's lips press against hers and the sudden burst of air filling her lungs. She couldn't believe it. Spike...was kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her body against his. A beautiful and sudden warmth coursed through her frame, a feeling she could barely describe in words. And Faye, finally snapping out of her stupor, just barely started kissing him back when Spike pulled away. 

He smiled again before he pointed to the surface. Faye nodded and they both swam quickly to the top. It wasn't until they had reached dry land, that what had just happened, wasn't part of her frequent reveries. She pressed a hand to her lips as a deep blush decorated her cheeks. She suddenly felt like a high school girl with a crush. But what she felt for Spike, was so much more...

Faye looked beside her to see Spike standing there. Silently, he scrutinized her and she became nervous but excited. However, those two emotions were replaced anger with herself, and especially Spike. Things were not supposed to go this far, they both knew it. He was not supposed to kiss her. Balling her hands into fists, she began to pound on his chest. But it was too hard to stay mad with him. 

"You lunkhead!" Faye exclaimed, her body was shaking. "What gives you the right to push me in the freezing water, drag me down until I have no more air, and then..." She trailed off and her hands fell slack to her sides. Her blush deepened but she didn't look away from him. "Why, Spike?" She whispered. "Why do you...?" 

Spike smiled, almost sheepishly. "There always has to be a reason for everything with you, Faye. You always have to be so logical. But, for your sake, I'll be straightforward." He stepped closer, his smile vanishing. "I wanted to kiss you," There wasn't a trace of amusement in his voice, and she knew he meant every word. He raised his hands and cupped her face. "just like I want to right now." 

"What about the rumors?" Faye protested quietly. "If someone finds out...What about Vicious...what about...Julia?" 

Spike stopped midway and merely stared at her. He was trying to make her understand, but not so much through words. He no longer cared about what others would think. And in the back of her mind, Faye knew she didn't either. She had daydreamed, hoped for so long that this would happen. Now finally, her wish was coming true. She didn't put up a fight when Spike closed the remaining space between them. He kissed her so tenderly that it left her heart racing and her body limp against his. 

-

Their last stop for the day was a small ice cream shop. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon, and the sky was bright with red, orange, and a hint of pink and purple. Spike and Faye were seated at a small table across the street from the shop. They looked on silently at a large lake, and were shaded by a tall tree of sakura blossoms. When the wind gently blew, a cluster of the pink flowers would flutter from their place on the branches, and settle themselves on the pavement. 

Faye dipped her spoon back into her hot-fudge sundae, making sure to get a mix of everything. She raised it to her lips and cupped her mouth around the spoon, tasting the to-die-for sweet, frozen dessert. She remembered stopping by this very shop, for a cone of ice cream every afternoon, just after school. Vanilla swirled with chocolate one day, and chocolate cookie dough the next. Back then, ice cream had been her only bliss. It had kept her mind off everything that went wrong in her life. She was about to go for her second spoonful when she noticed Spike watching her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you seen a girl enjoy her ice cream?" Faye asked jokingly. A content sigh left her as she had another taste of the sinful delight. "It tastes exactly the way I remember it. This has to be the first time I've eaten ice cream in months." 

Spike had already finished his, in record timing no less. He watched Faye eat her ice cream, taking as much time as she could to enjoy each bite. Occasionally, a very quiet moan of appreciation would come from her when she got a little extra chocolate from each mouthful. He looked away from her eventually, his cheeks warm. 

A few minutes later, Faye took her last taste and placed the spoon in the empty glass. She sighed and turned her eyes to the lake. She stood up, raising her arms above her head and yawning softly. She leaned her elbows against the railing, a small smile played across her lips. 

"I've never been so happy," She admitted softly. Faye snuck a peek at Spike, her smile widening. "I'm glad you took me along with you." 

"I wouldn't have gone if you didn't want to, Faye." He answered. "This whole trip was for you." He got up from his seat as well, and joined her at the railing. 

"And please, Spiegel-sama, how should I repay you for your wondrous deed?" 

"Just one thing," Spike responded. He stepped behind her, his eyes fixed on her back. He leaned in until his face was slightly brushing against Faye's. She stiffened quickly. "Do you trust me?" Dumbfounded, she tried to look at him but he kept her from doing so. She was forced to look ahead. He repeated his question. "Do you trust me?" She could feel his breath against her as he buried his face into the crook of neck. And there, Spike planted a very light kiss. Faye shuddered.

"Yes, I do." She replied solemnly. "But what...?" She trailed off when she felt his long fingers bring her face to his and kiss her. Responding, Faye closed her eyes and let herself fall into the taste of him and the exquisite sensations that flowed through her body. Spike's kisses were addictive, almost like sampling the most sweetest candy in the world. And she couldn't help but want more each time.

She could feel Spike's hands trail down to her back and slowly unzip her dress. Surprised, Faye attempted pull away from him and demand what he was doing. But when she felt Spike's fingers run across her scarred back, she froze. 

In a flash, memories flooded her thoughts. 

Those scars had been a 'gift' to her. 

__

Faye looked up and watched as the petals fell from the sakura blossom tree. All she needed to do was concentrate on that, not the pain. But she shut her eyes and she bit down on her lip when she felt the sharp metal tear her already bruised flesh. Her throat ached from yelling, her legs and arms burned from fighting back. There was no more use. She remembered screaming for her mother to stop, but...she never, ever would. Faye felt a sakura petal land on her cheek before dreamless sleep wrapped around her. It was the only way she could escape the pain. 

Faye kept still as Spike's hand roamed her back as his lips kissed hers just as passionately as before. His eyes were boring into hers, memorizing every single emotion that passed through them. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing it in his mind. He could feel knife cuts, burns, and slash marks. All molded together traveling down her spine. When he finally opened his eyes and pulled away, his hands were shaking on their own accord. Carefully, he zipped up Faye's dress and moved away from her. 

Faye turned to look at him and she wiped a hand across her face. But not before he saw a single tear stream down her cheek. She seated herself and played with her spoon idly, letting it hit against the glass. The wind blew past her, exposing the scar on her back. She was no longer hiding it from him. Spike sat across from her. She looked at him again, her eyes strangely dark. 

"I had this feeling," Faye began. "there had to be more of a reason for why you brought me here." 

Spike reached out to grasp her hand, but had barely touched it before she flinched away and glanced at the lake. The sky was darker now, the bright colors had swirled into a blue and the stars were gradually appearing. They were both quiet for a long time before Spike sighed in defeat. 

"You wanted to know what happened to my eye." He stated, just like he predicted, it had gotten Faye's attention. "I lost it in an accident." 

"What kind of accident?" Without a word, Spike extended his hand and formed it into the shape of gun. He stopped once his forefinger was so close to Faye's right eye. He moved his hand away and shrugged. "That's basically it." 

"When did it happen?" 

At this question, Spike smiled. "When I was seventeen and very stupid." Again, he shrugged. "But what matters to me is that I can still see. I don't know why, but people tell me they get this strange feeling when they look into my eyes. Almost as if I'm doing something to them that can't be described in words." His smile faded. "Okay, enough about me. Now it's your turn." 

Faye was silent for a few minutes before she spoke in a very quiet tone. "I remember what it was like before everything happened. Okaasan use to be so happy then. She would tell me always, every single day that she loved me." Despite herself, she smiled. "Okaasan had very long, beautiful violet hair and eyes that were so blue, I felt like I was in the ocean when I looked into them. She had gardens full of flowers. Roses, dandelions, daffodils, sunflowers, peonies and much more. 

"She was married to one of the most famous chief executive officers in the whole solar system. Okaasan loved him with all her heart and she'd tell me about how they met and how they instantly fell in love with each other. Otousan and I were her support, her family. We had been through so much together. But when I turned five, everything suddenly fell apart and my whole world turned upside down." 

Faye began playing with the spoon again, hitting the metal against the glass. "Out of the blue, Otousan left her and me and just disappeared. No one knew where he had gone and it was talked about for months. There were rumors and tabloids about how he was with other women or how he had committed suicide. But, I guess, no one ever really found out the truth." She suddenly dropped the spoon into the cup, her eyes flooding with a pensive wistfulness. "I...can barely remember his voice. Or the way he use to smile when he saw me. But...he always smelt like cinnamon rolls, coffee, and cologne. His eyes were just like mine, except...they were so sad, and his hair was as dark as midnight.

"Before he left, we had spent the whole day together. He bought me expensive dolls and took me wherever I wanted to go. We went to the zoo, then an amusement park, the beach, and finally my favorite ice cream shop. I didn't understand why, but I had just assumed that I was being spoiled for a day for being on such good behavior. Yet, there was one thing that kept bothering me. Before I went to sleep that night, Otousan hugged me for the longest time and I thought he would never let go. If I had known that I would never seen him again, I would have told him I loved him.

"But my mother was determined to find him. She followed any leads of his disappearance, even after the ISSP gave up on the case. We ended up leaving everything behind on Earth and moving to Ganymede. Okaasan kept searching and searching and when she finally realized Otousan was not coming back, it shattered her." 

Spike watched as Faye's hands curled into fists until her knuckles were white. "Okaasan started drinking a lot, crying almost every night. One day, at my school, they were having try-outs for a lead pianist in a play. She wouldn't let me tryout and I became so angry with her. To the point that I was screaming and yelling. I told Okaasan I hated her. I hated that she drank, how she cried, and how she wouldn't move on with her life. I told her father was never coming back. I remember being so surprised when she slapped me before she pushed me down the stairs. I ended up breaking my arm and I was never able to tryout for the school play. After the incident, Okaasan apologized and stopped drinking for a while. But I should have known things would go from bad to worst. 

"She started beating me, using anything from her hands to knives. I guess, it was the only she could relieve her anger. She said it was my fault that Otousan left her and I started to believe her at one point. I thought, if I hadn't been born, maybe he would still be here with Okaasan. They would have been so much more happier without me. People would always wonder where I got the bruises but I would never tell them. I would make up some excuses and ignore the pain. I was ignorant and naive enough to believe that I could change her. Make her be the woman she use to be. Before Otousan left, before she started drinking, so...we could be a family again. 

"There was thing I remember the most, the last day that I saw her. I had been in my room, playing my piano when she walked in. Okaasan was so quiet, like she was brooding or upset but it hadn't come to the surface yet. I could tell she had been drinking again and I was preparing myself for another painful session. But this time, it was different. She had a teapot in her hand and I remember seeing the steam coming from the spout." 

Faye closed her eyes when she felt her vision become blurry, but she continued. "I tired to run away from her, but I knew it was inevitable. When she had finally straddled me beneath her, I started screaming. I was all alone, no one could help me. I felt the bottom of the teapot touch my back..." She trailed off with a ragged sigh. "I became unconscious after it was all over and when I woke up again, I found Okaasan in the tub. Her wrists cut, bathing in her own blood, and her eyes blank. I watched her for so long before I packed my things and left." 

"Where did you go?" Spike asked faintly, his face unreadable. 

"I stayed with a friend. He was the only one who knew what was happening to me. I wouldn't let him tell anyone else because I knew I would be sent away to some orphanage." Faye smiled. "He told me one day, I was the reason why he joined the ISSP. So he would never have to bear witness to what happened to me ever again. He would have the power to stop it. I wonder...what he's doing right now." She looked back up at Spike. "So, I left Earth when I was little. Lived on Ganymede then went to Venus for a while. That's were I learned all my gambling secrets and I hitchhiked my way to Mars. A few months later, I met Vicious...and then, you." Her smiled widened. "Now you know my whole life story. Happy now?" 

Spike said nothing, only stared at her in wonder, and if she was not mistaken, pity.

Faye turned away from him. "Don't look at me like that. That's the reason why I never told anyone. I've come to learn that life is not fair, I was just taught the hard way. I don't tell people about my past because it's none of their business and I would get sympathy I didn't ask for. Right now, all I can do is be thankful and not take things for granted. I try and live my life to the utmost fullest, any way I can." 

"Faye..." But Spike trailed off, he didn't know what to say next. 

"I think I have left you speechless, Spiegel-sama." She rested her head in the palm of her hand. "That's why I can't stand it when people believe they know everything about me. They presume that I'm a whore because of the way I look or sometimes, the way I dress. It's the same way with Julia. You tell me every time that I need to have a little more patience with her, but I can't. The woman hates me and my feelings for her are mutual." 

At these words, it brought Spike out of his thoughts. "That's not true." He said. "For Julia, it just takes her a while to adjust to newcomers and-" 

He was cut off from Faye's quick and bitter laughter. "Julia and I have known each other for a long while. I'm no longer a newcomer. Thanks to her I've been classified as a paid prostitute pretending to be Vicious' girlfriend. Honestly," She stood up, her attention going towards the lake. "I never knew what you saw in her." 

Spike was quiet for a moment, not single hint of anger on his features. "It's true," He began quietly. "I catch myself asking that same question all the time. But," He pointed at her. "I know you think about it too, Faye. There is only so much Vicious will show you about himself. He'll never be able to trust you completely. He's a puzzle, even I can't figure him out sometimes." Faye did not respond, which coaxed Spike into his next question. "Do you love him? Or are you just pretending to so you can prove a point to Julia? Are you trying to show her you are something more than what she thinks of you?" 

"I love him," Faye responded so firmly, that for a brief second, Spike had been hoping she would say she didn't. She smiled, but it was obviously forced. "It's been a long day. Why don't we go back to the Swordfish and head back to Mars." 

Without another word, Faye passed by him and started on a slow pace. Spike stood up seconds later and together, they walked back to the barren docking ports of Earth. 

-

Faye closed her eyes as the strong smell of gasoline surrounded her. It had taken her and Spike a good hour to reach the docks, and he had estimated they would be on Mars just before dawn. Throughout the whole walk, they never said a word. There was nothing but uncomfortable silence and Faye would have done anything to somehow lessen it. But instead of attempting to take on that task, she opted to watch Spike the way she had before. She studied him as he whistled that unfamiliar tune while he slipped on his fingerless, leather gloves. He stopped whistling briefly and threw her a lopsided grin before he returned to prepping the Swordfish. 

Faye stepped towards the ship, her fingers sliding over the cold surface. Her hand would momentarily sink into several dents made from reckless flying and landings. But what surprised her was how well it could fly without the engine suddenly breaking down. So lost in her thoughts, she never noticed Spike's hand grasp her own. It wasn't until she felt his lips brush against her cheek did she snap out of her musings. Faye stiffened when she felt him lightly kiss her chin, then trail down to the underside of her face before grazing against her own. 

Faye attempted to step away but Spike's hold on her hand tightened, silently begging her to stay. "Stop," She pleaded once he pulled away from her for breath. But he was kissing her again in a matter of a second. 

"Why?" Spike asked eventually. His arm snaked around her waist bringing Faye closer. "I've waited too long..."

"How do you make me feel so vulnerable?" She answered with an inquiry. Asking herself more than Spike. When I'm with you, she thought, I can't trust myself.

Faye was pressed against the side of the Swordfish now. The cold metal against her back, and Spike's warm body molded against her front. His lips had made a path down to her neck. She gripped at him when he bit down suddenly, and then, he was licking, nibbling, and sucking all at the same time. A sigh of welcome escaped her lips. Faintly, she could feel his fingers begin to gradually unfasten her dress. 

"Not like this, Spike." Faye said, but her frame was quivering with a barely suppressed excitement. She could feel his palm sliding up her thigh and in one fluid motion, he effortlessly picked her up and wrapped her legs around his torso. Spike kissed her again. Thoroughly, deeply, and feverishly. He moaned into her mouth, his free hand raking through Faye's hair, completely marveled by its softness. Despite himself, he could feel a small, arrogant smirk tugging at his lips when he noticed Faye's struggling becoming less and less. She was kissing him back, silently telling him to continue his advances.

Spike pulled away from her, and Faye gave a quiet whimper of protest. She opened her eyes to meet his. Those beautiful eyes she loved so much were darkened over in lust, and driven by wanton. It seemed unfathomable to her. She was the one who made him feel and act this way. Slowly, she extended her hand and placed her palm against his cheek. She smiled affectionately and he returned the gesture.

"I don't care what other people will think." Spike stated. "Faye," He leaned in until their noses were brushing. "please let me have this moment with you." 

It was that simple request that had sealed her fate. Faye closed her eyes and tilted her head up until she felt her lips press against Spike's once more. He responded quickly, his weight pushing against her and he lost himself in the taste of her. Their kiss was heady and Spike felt like he was spinning head over heels, falling deeper and deeper into a sensation he didn't want to escape. And without thinking, he pushed his hips into Faye's, trying to satisfy that burning, building, ache.

It was then that Faye's eyes snapped open. It was then she realized what she was doing and what it was leading to. Her hands fell to her sides as her body became completely unresponsive. At that moment, as Spike continued to ravish her with kisses, a single person was swimming in her thoughts. She remembered a few months back. Before she had met Spike and when she and Vicious were still not an official couple. Blissfully lost somewhere between friends and lovers. 

Faye remembered the way he use to watch her when it was only them. Away from constant gossipers and prying eyes. She remembered the way his eyes would fill with an indescribable warmth while his lips would curve into a rare and genuine smile. He would hold her to him in a gentle but always possessive embrace. 

_You have no idea what you do to me, _he would later that night admit to her, his lips pressed against the crook of her neck. _I would do anything and everything for the sake of being with you. _

And after those sincere words, Vicious kissed her for the very first time. And Faye remembered feeling like the happiest woman alive. 

But everything had turned inside out the day she met Spike. Everything had become so wrong.

How, Faye wondered, her eyes starting to brim with tears from uncontrollable guilt, how could she do this to him?

"Faye?" She was brought of her thoughts from Spike's voice. She looked at him blankly. "Daijoubu desu ka?" 

"Iie," Faye whispered. "let go of me." 

"Tell me what's wrong?" 

"Let go of me, Spike." Her voice was stronger, and had risen in volume. 

"Faye, I-" 

"Let me go!" She yelled, her voice echoing. Faye pushed herself away from Spike once his hold on her loosened. Silently but hastily, she straightened her dress and started walking away. She stopped as Spike came in front of her, blocking her way to freedom. "I can find another way back to Mars." 

"What's the matter with you?" Spike demanded. "What did I-?" 

"How can you ask me that?!" She exclaimed. "You know just as well as do that things were not supposed to go this far!" Her voice suddenly dropped to a murmur. "I...was about to make the stupidest mistake of my life." 

"Is that what you think this is?" Spike felt his hands clench. It felt like he had been punched in the face. "A mistake?" 

"Yes," Faye hissed. "I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you. I'll do whatever I can to get rid of these...feelings I have for you. I don't love you, I love Vicious." She smiled bitterly. "It's better this way, Spike. So you and Julia can just leave me alone. I won't have to deal with her anymore, she can have you." Her smile vanished. "But I won't hurt Vicious. Not anymore." 

And with those words, Faye walked past Spike into the night. The farther she walked away, the more certain she felt about her choice. But still, if she was making the right decision, why did it hurt so bad? She quickened her pace, then started running, hoping this pain would go away. Yet it never did, it only became stronger. She remembered touching her cheek and realizing that it was wet. 

****

Author's Notes: Okay, I want to apologize to each and every person who has read or reviewed for this story. From the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry. I'm sure like must of you know or have experienced, the daily dramas of school. Each night, I have so much work to get done, I have no time to even come near my computer. So please, if you know my situation, you'll understand. Again, I am sorry! 

Now that I have gotten my apologies out, how did you like the chapter? I made this chapter extra long just for all of you! Ah, the tension is building between Spike and Faye. And if you've been here from the beginning, you know what's about to happen: The Scandalous Affair. I know all of you have waited so long for this. I never had any intention of rushing through the romance between Spike and Faye, I never will. And now your patience has finally been rewarded. But, the affair is not the only thing that's going to happen. After chapter eight, you'll be, hopefully, on the edge of your seat by the story's end. Believe me, you're going to love it!

Now, with my closing paragraph, y'all know the drill. Questions, suggestions, comments, and constructive criticism is always good. If you want improvements and don't tell me, how am I supposed to know and make this story better? If you have some questions, I can answer them in the next update, whenever that will be. Hopefully soon. Once more, thanks a bunch to all my reviewers, I've finally gotten past lucky one hundred! When an author posts up a story, they never believe it will be so good! Thank you, your praises are my inspiration! 

~Nirvana. 


	8. Our Love Affair

****

Title: Forever Broken

****

Author: Nirvana

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Angst

****

Summary: AU. Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances. 

****

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters they rightfully belong to their respective owners. 

****

Chapter 8-Our Love Affair

"Faye, are you all right?" 

Startled, Faye glanced up to see Vicious gazing at her. Even though it was faint, she could clearly see that he was worried about her. But he was not the first person to notice. All her coworkers had become curious and concerned with her sudden detachment. And just a few days ago, she remembered her friend, Tara, saying, you were so happy. Blushing and giggling all the time. Did something happen to you? She would merely smile, even though it was strained, and tell everyone that she was fine. But she was keeping herself in a lie, to keep from seeing the truth. 

Again, she was snapped out of her thoughts when Vicious placed his hand against her forehead. Faye smiled appreciatively and pulled his hand away and held it in her own. This was right, she thought tightening her grasp, I made the right choice. 

"I'm fine." She responded quietly. "I'm just a little tired. You know, all those late nightshifts at the casino can really take a toll on a girl, ne?" 

Vicious frowned, still not convinced. "Are you sure...?" 

Faye stood up then. She let go of Vicious' hand and whirled around. "Yes!" She exclaimed with a brilliant smile. "Look at me, I've never felt better!" She seated herself again, exhausted, and placed her hands against his cheeks. "You worry too much. I should be doing that. The way you work has way too much stress on you." 

"I can handle it." Vicious replied. "I've been working in this company for the past-"

"Four years and blah, blah, blah. I know. But," She leaned on him, inhaling the cologne that always reminded her of champagne and something that was uniquely him. "shouldn't a woman have the right to worry about her lover?" 

Faye sighed as Vicious silently wrapped his arms around her. All the worry, anger and sadness she felt left her. This moment was pure bliss and she would have been more than happy to spend it with the person she loved the most. For a long time, the couple remained like that and Faye looked up eventually. She could hear Vicious' heartbeat drumming in her ear. 

"Vicious-sama?" She whispered. When he looked down she smiled innocently. "Smile for me." 

He stared at her for a moment but made no move to do as she asked. Faye reached up and raked her fingers through his hair before running her fingertips along his face. She coyly brushed a finger against his lips and just like she had hoped, he smiled. Gradually, Vicious leaned down and grazed his lips against Faye's. His kisses were usually overwhelming and intense. But this time, it was different. He was delicate and soothing, kissing her so slowly, it was torture. Faye shivered once he pulled away, Vicious' smile only widened. 

"I love you," He murmured sincerely. 

Faye gripped tighter at him, hearing those words was like heaven on Earth. It was the first time Vicious had ever uttered those three treasured words to her. This time she kissed him. And in that kiss, she poured every single emotion she felt into that moment. All because he made her feel this happy and carefree. Once Faye moved her lips away from his, she rested her head against Vicious' chest, whispering sweet nothings and 'I love you' until it became a sacred chant. 

"I need to get back to work." Vicious eventually said. For once, he sounded reluctant. 

"No, you don't." Faye protested half-heartily. "You need to come home with me." She glanced back up at him. "Remember, I'm lonely without you." She frowned slightly when Vicious wrapped his arms around her, lifted her from his lap, and seated her in the leather chair. He kissed her cheek and gazed at her expectantly. Faye sighed in defeat. "All right, I'm going." She grabbed her purse and started walking towards the oak doors of Vicious' office. However, she stopped when her hand was hovering over the knob. "When will you be back?" 

Vicious was all ready back on his laptop, his fingers sliding effortlessly across the flat keyboard. "Ten," 

Faye's frown deepened as she glanced at her watch. It was only one in the afternoon. "Seven," 

The keystrokes stopped as he glanced up quickly from the piles of folders. "Nine," 

"Seven-thirty and no later." Faye said firmly. She stood her ground, eyes narrowed in mock annoyance. 

Vicious smiled briefly, but it was gone in a blink of an eye. "Seven-thirty it is." 

Faye Valentine left the office with a very satisfied smirk on her lips, a blush on her cheeks, and emerald orbs that screamed 'starry-eyed.' 

-

Spike clenched his hands tightly, it was the only sign of his frustration. He stared at the vidphone while Vicious spoke with him with an expression remotely close to excitement. He was congratulating him, pretending to be happy. But sitting here and listening to his best friend's words was tearing him apart. With all his will, he smiled. 

"I would have never expected it." Spike commented. "The great Vicious-sama wants to get married." 

"I can't be too sure." Vicious smiled, he was doing it more often than Spike could ever remember. "But I have this feeling that Faye and I are supposed to be together. I don't want to lose her, she's everything to me." 

"Faye is a wonderful woman," His jaw was set, but his words were truthful. "But Vicious, you've only been together for a few months. Are you positive about this? Marriage is the end of the road." 

"Iie," Vicious disagreed. "Marriage is only the beginning. I want to be with her. I've never felt so strongly about something. I haven't made any permanent plans yet but I'm hosting a party two days from now. I've told Faye about it, but she thinks it's just another formal business dinner. She just doesn't know that I'm going to propose to her then." 

"Don't do that Vicious." Spike said, his voice carrying the smallest bit of seriousness. 

The smile faded slightly from his lips. "Why not?" 

_Because Faye is mine, _it was the only thought running through Spike's mind. Yet he only smiled, his fists shaking. He forced a laugh. "Vicious, if you propose to Faye and Julia finds out, she'll be pressuring me to tie the knot." 

"Well, it is inevitable." Vicious stated. "You and Julia have been together for almost six years. She's head over heels in love with you." 

"I'm not ready." Spike replied. "I want to get married, just not yet. I'm only twenty-two and I'm still in that time of rebellion and freedom. I honestly don't see myself proposing for a very long time." 

That had to be one of his biggest lies he had ever told. He knew, that if things had been different. If he could have met Faye sooner, he would have already proposed to her. In all honesty, he did not want to marry Julia. He couldn't even consider Julia being his girlfriend anymore. He had no intention of taking their relationship further. Besides, it had already fallen apart.

"All right, but don't keep Julia waiting too long or you might lose her." 

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway congratulations, Vicious. I hope Faye says 'yes.'" 

"You and me both." With those words, the screen faded into black as the line was disconnected. 

Spike leaned against the wall, his smile vanishing within a second as he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. He pressed it between his lips before reaching for the lighter. He held it just at the tip of the cigarette before inhaling and putting it away. As soon as he exhaled, his anger subsided. But only by just a little bit. 

For the past few weeks, it had been horrible. Even though he had tried to stop himself, Faye had become his obsession. As soon as he woke up in the morning and as soon as he went to sleep, she was the first and last thing he thought about. She was affecting him so much that he had started avoiding Julia again. That only led to more arguing between them. 

Spike would see Faye sometimes, but she was usually with Vicious. But when she was alone, he would savor every moment he got the chance to just gaze at her. Memorize her features all over again so he would never forget. And every now and then, he would catch himself throwing her desperate looks. He needed to talk to her, that's all he wanted. But like Faye had said, she was doing whatever she could to stay away from him. 

_How can you ask me that?! _He remembered her screaming at him, her emerald eyes blazing in unhindered fury. _You know just as well as I do that things were not supposed to go this far!_

Spike, curling his hand into a fist, hit it against the wall. 

_I've never been so happy,_ Faye murmured. Smiling at him and leaning against the railing, across the street from the ice cream parlor. _I'm glad you took me along with you. _

Spike connected his knuckles with the wall again. Only this time, he could feel the tremors of pain passing through his arm. 

_I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you. I'll do whatever I can to get rid of these feelings I have for you. _Faye held her ground, gazing at him without wavering doubt in her voice. _I love Vicious, I don't love you. _

He could feel his skin tearing and the first drops of blood. But he continued to hit the wall numerous times more. His fingers were numb, he could no longer feel the pain. 

__

He remembered kissing Faye for the very first time. Surrounded by silence and submerged in the depths of the ocean. He could feel her arms wrapping around him, encircling him until there was virtually no space between them. He kissed her with everything in him. Every emotion, and all his lust for her. Finally, the agonizing wait had come to an end. And Faye returned his kiss, with just as much and more. 

Spike smashed his fist against the concrete one last time before he slumped against the wall. Gradually, the numbness faded and he could feel the excruciating pain shooting through his fingers and his arm. He had been able to release his anger but it only came back tenfold. His lips curved into a smirk, suddenly find this whole situation so amusing. Never, in his whole life, had he ever been so wanton for a single woman. When he met Julia, it had only been slightly like this. What he felt for Faye was one hundred times stronger. 

_Do you love her? _The voice in his mind taunted. 

"Never," Spike swore. "I will never love her. I have Julia." 

_You're always putting yourself in denial, _the voice continued, _keep doing that and you'll regret it._

Spike glanced down at his hand, caked in blood and still sore. Why was he doing this to himself? Over a girl? If Faye was able to so easily move on, why couldn't he? 

He pushed himself away from the wall and looked around, hoping no one saw him. He walked towards the bathroom, stepped towards a sink, and placed his hand underneath the faucet before letting the icy water spill over his knuckles. He grabbed a few paper towels and hastily dried his hand before he left the public restroom. He went into the main room of restaurant, where the lunch hour rush had finally died down. He had come here to get a quick bite to eat but ended up calling Vicious and hearing the 'exciting' news. 

Spike had just returned to his seat when he heard a soft bell signaling a new customer had entered. Out of curiosity, he turned his gaze to the door and his eyes widened. Faye, dressed casually and with a look of content on her features, seated herself at a table near the windows. It took every fiber in his being not to get up and make his presence known. Instead, he watched her from afar. Looked on as she entwined her fingers together and blush every so often. 

Eventually, a waitress arrived at Faye's table and a brief conversation was traded before the waitress left. In an instant, Spike was on his feet and coming towards her. He watched as her hands clenched and her eyes narrow just a little bit at seeing him in the window's reflection. He was half expecting her yell at him. 

Instead, she merely asked. "Are you going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to sit down?" Her emerald eyes were guarded. 

Spike slowly seated himself in the empty chair across from her. "I want to talk to you." Not a request, but not a demand either. 

"I don't care about what you want anymore." Faye snapped quietly. "What matters is that you leave me alone." 

He was close enough now to run his fingers through her hair. On the brink of admitting everything to her. But still, he held himself back. 

"Why are you trying to deny it?" He asked suddenly. 

Faye did not answer, only gaze at him. Finally, she turned away from him, got up, and started walking out of the bistro. Spike was on his feet, following just a step behind her. "There's no way you can hide it, Faye. I know, even if it is the littlest bit, you care for me." He stated, his confidence rising as both their paces quickened. "You're afraid, you never realized you'd ever have feelings for another man besides Vicious. You don't want anyone to find out about our secret. There were plenty of chances for you to walk away from what was happening between us and you didn't. Why?" He grabbed her hand, halting her steps. "Tell me, Faye. If you don't care for me," Spike whirled her around to face him. "if you don't love me, then tell me right now." 

"Spike," Faye clutched at his hand. It was hard for him to tell if she was trying to pull away or not. She leaned her head forward, her bangs falling and shadowing her eyes. "I'll keep saying the same thing until it gets through to you. Our relationship has nothing to do with love. It's just a physical attraction that will eventually fade away. You love Julia and I love Vicious. I-"

"I don't love her." Spike said so firmly she almost believed him. 

"Yes you do." She argued quietly. "You two belong together." 

"Then why am I here with you, Faye?" He gently forced her to look at him. "Why am I trying so hard to make realize what you're trying to cover up?" 

"I'm not covering up anything!" She suddenly exclaimed, pulling her hand away from Spike's grip. "I was happy with Vicious and I still am! I'm not going to let you or Julia ruin it!" 

"Faye..."

"Just leave me alone." She murmured. All the anger on her features suddenly melting away into fatigue. 

Without another glance, Faye brushed past him. The same determination flowing through her from just a weeks ago. She walked carefully, taking each step with growing ease. She gently placed her palm against her chest. 

"It hurts," Faye admitted so softly to no one. "every time I see him, it kills me not to be with him." 

And she swore to keep walking away from him, at least until it stopped hurting so much. 

-

Vicious, with sweet anticipation, ran his fingers up Faye's arms before cupping her shoulders. She glanced at him and smiled before looking at the mirror, at her reflection. She stood, wearing high heels and a black evening gown. She didn't recognize the material but it was soft and smooth against her skin. She had decided to choose something that was a simple design. Not too flashy but something she could be comfortable in. A small smile played across her lips once more when Vicious placed a coat around her shoulders. 

"This is just another business party. We'll leave soon, right?" 

"Maybe," Vicious answered. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "But I'm hosting, so it might be a little difficult to get away." 

Faye shrugged. "Whatever works best, I'm fine with it." She leaned against him. She suddenly looked up at him, her eyes dancing with curiosity. "You're different." She stated quietly.

"How so?" 

She stepped away from him, studying his features carefully. "You're usually so inflexible about these kinds of parties. You seem...too laid back." She circled her arms around his neck. Faye's smiled widened. "Are you planning something, Vicious?" 

Out of habit, he clutched at the small, velvet box nestled deeply in his pocket. Just a few more hours, he told himself. He did not answer, instead Vicious closed the remaining space between them and gently kissed her. When he pulled away, her cheeks were a deep red. He smiled ever so slightly. 

"Let's go." He said before taking Faye's hand once more and leading her away from his bedroom. 

They walked at an even pace down the grand, marble stairs, to the entryway filled with paintings and tapestries, and finally outside. The limo was waiting for them outside. Being as courteous as ever, Vicious took a step ahead of Faye and opened the door for her. She beamed before stepping inside and he followed her. And during the whole ride, he held her to him. His arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand hidden in his pocket, holding the velvet box. 

It wasn't long before they entered the busy metropolis of Alva City. Once they reached the party, Vicious and Faye stayed together for a few minutes before he politely excused himself and left her all alone to greet other guests. But she didn't think of it like that, she would 'mingle' with other people. Hoping that they could leave soon. So...she wouldn't have to face Spike. 

Yet hours passed, along with several glasses of wine and the greetings from strangers, and Faye never saw a glimpse of him. In a way, she was disappointed. She remembered she had went to visit Vicious one day. Spike had been there. She overheard them talking about the party and remembered Vicious asking Spike if he was going. She would never forget the way he looked at her. It was so brief, as quick as a heartbeat, and then his attention was back on Vicious. He had said he would be here so why wasn't he? She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Why, of all times, am I thinking of you?" Faye asked herself. "You're always with me. In my thoughts and in my dreams. I can't leave you alone because I never want to. That's why I must stay away." 

After another dull hour of socializing went by, Faye eventually turned her attention to the bar. Where she laid her eyes upon Julia. She was dressed in a blue gown, a color that brought out her eyes. And as she continued to stare, Faye wondered why she had the sudden urge to talk to her. She folded her hands together, realizing that they were shaking from her nervousness. Julia was smiling happily and talking enthusiastically with the bartender, like she had no care in the world. In all the months Faye had known Julia, it was strange how one minute, she was the kindest person you could ever meet. Then the next minute she became so suddenly...cold. Beautiful but dangerous, inviting though deadly, and elegant but intimidating. Some of the characteristics that made Julia who she was. 

Faye, out of habit, bit down on her lip. She wanted to be as relaxed as possible. There was no need to be on edge. She made her way through the crowds to join Julia. Casually, she sat in one of the many, leather stools.

"Hello, Faye." Julia greeted. "I hope you're enjoying yourself." 

"I am," Faye responded, even though it was partially the truth. Half the time, she wished she had feigned sickness and skipped the whole thing. But Vicious had convinced her not to. But what had brought her to sit down next to Julia was pure inquisitiveness. She wanted to know more about the trio. Why were Spike, Vicious, and Julia so tied together? 

An awkward silence had fallen between them. But with all the courage she had, Faye asked her next question. "So...how long have you known Vicious?" 

Julia stared at her for a few moments, her gaze unreadable. Then it suddenly melted into a pleasantly wistful look. "When I was fifteen." She replied. "I had met Spike a year ago. It was during the night and I had accidentally wondered into a graveyard. And...there he was. But when Spike and Vicious met, they instantly became best friends, almost like brothers." Julia smiled. "They had vowed that one day they would be prosperous. Now look at them, they're living the lives people dream of." 

Faye stared at her, surprised but smiling. She never expected Julia to tell her this so openly. All the rumors had been true, all three of them had known each other for so long. How could she compare to that? And in a way, she felt like she had barged in and ruined everything. "You know," She began. "Vicious never really told me about his past. He'd keep it a secret or change the subject whenever I brought it up." 

Julia was silent, then she said, "Faye, take care." 

Her eyebrows delicately furrowed. "I don't understand what you mean." 

The older woman sighed, the warmth leaving her eyes to be replaced with an icy stare. "Vicious never tells of his past once it's done." She started. "Never a word or a murmur. He's been with numerous women and once there out of his life, there is never a mention of them again. Yet, Vicious would give anything to each woman who came into his life, even if they asked for it or not. They were always seduced by him if he carefully planned everything, just because he's a man of mystery. I almost fell for him because of that." Julia admitted. "But fortunately for me, Spike came along and rescued me from his charms." 

Emerald eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say, Julia?"

"Be careful. I'm giving you a warning, advice for you own good. If Vicious is pushed, you may pay for it dearly. Yes, he may appear to love you more than anything. He'll shower you with all the expensive things of luxury. Everything a woman wants, jewelry, clothes, money, love, and security. But as far as the people of Mars are concerned, you're just one his many whores. The only difference is that you're younger, Faye. And you'll be the first he proposes to." 

"If Vicious is like what you describe, what makes Spike any different?" Faye demanded curtly. But she already knew the answer, she had seen for herself. 

"He is different, and that's all you need to know." Julia smoothly removed herself from the stool. She reached for her full glass of wine and raised it towards Faye. "Cheers and a good evening to you, Miss. Valentine." She finished the drink quickly before she was gone, disappearing into the crowds of people. 

Faye watched her leave, her eyes livid and her hands clenched. 

-

Another hour passed by as Faye wandered around aimlessly. She had been searching for a way to leave without bringing attention to herself. Julia's words still rung loudly in her ears. She smiled, despite the anger she wanted to release. Is that what everyone thought of her? Was she just a whore? She hoped, with every fiber in her being, that Vicious didn't think that way of her. He told me that he loves me, she thought, isn't that enough? 

Faye scanned through the clusters of people before she noticed a hallway. She glanced around, no one she knew was in sight. Walking in quick strides, she went towards the corridor and hid herself away in the darkness. But as she looked around, she noticed a dim light coming from the end of the hall. She took a step, hearing the sound of her footfall bouncing against the high ceiling. But it did not stop her from continuing. She moved slowly, the music and laughter gradually dying down and the sound of glass smashing becoming louder. 

Faye, once she reached the door, opted not to go in but to listen. She heard another glass break and something hard connecting against a wall. Whoever it was, they sounded just as frustrated as she felt. She stayed there and listened for a few moments more before she silently pushed the door open to glance at the stranger. She stumbled back once her eyes locked gazes with a pair of mismatched orbs. Spike stared at her for so long, a bottle of champagne in his grasp and a smoldering cigarette in the other. He gave her a crooked smile then, turning his attention back to the liquor. 

"The very person I didn't want to see to tonight." His words were a little slurred. He took a long swing of the alcohol before the bottle slipped from his fingers and loudly crashed against the floor. 

"Spike...you're drunk." Faye uttered, noticing his eyes looked glazed.

Spike leaned over, hitting his back against the soft mattress. It was then she realized that this place was a bedroom. "Obviously," 

"Why?" 

"To drown away the misery." He murmured back, his smile gone. "And what better way than drinking until I pass out." She couldn't tell if he was being truthful or not. He looked at her again. "What are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to get away from the party." 

Spike snorted. "Then go some place else. Remember, we're trying to avoid each other, ne?" 

Boldly, Faye stepped forward. The soles of her shoes crushing shattered glass. "I don't want to leave." She stubbornly said. She seated herself near him on the bed. "I'll stay here until everyone leaves." 

"Knock yourself out." Spike encouraged half-heartily. He sat up abruptly. "But I might try something." He warned her, his voice almost serious. Not a single bit of amusement was present on his face. "By the way," He reached over and snatched another bottle of champagne. He cupped his hand around the cap and wrestled with it before the cork gave a loud pop. "I heard that Vicious is going to propose to you." He raised the bottle. "Congratulations, I honestly could never imagine him, of all people, getting married." 

"I never said I was going to say yes." Faye protested as she watched him take another sip of the champagne. "I don't want to be congratulated on something that hasn't happened yet."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now, I'm confused." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I mean, you said you love him. And he loves you. So, why wouldn't it work?" 

"You're simplifying everything. What if I'm just not ready?" 

"Or you're keeping yourself in denial." Spike suggested before pressing the cigarette to his lips and inhaling. He exhaled seconds later, the puffs of white smoke appearing then gradually vanishing. He smashed the bud of the cigarette into a nearby ashtray.

"Sounds more like you and Julia." She retorted with a frown.

"If you're so curious to know, Faye, it's not about denial. I just don't love her anymore. I've already told you that." 

Faye glanced at him. Despite herself, she felt a familiar hope swell in her. But just as quickly, it drifted away when reality slapped her in the face. She was having a conversation with a drunk man. By morning, he probably wouldn't remember what he said. But...she still wanted to know. "Then why are you still with her?" She asked. 

"The same reason you're with Vicious." Spike smirked. "You can't bear breaking his heart. And I can't bear hurting Julia any more than I already have." Slowly, he leaned over and placed his free hand against Faye's cheek. His voice became solemn, his smirk disappearing once more. "But for you, I probably would." 

"Don't touch me." She warned, but she made no move to stop him. 

Spike placed the bottle down before turning his attention back to Faye. "Or what?" He challenged, his grin returning. "What will you do?" 

"You'll be hurting Julia. Do you want to do that?" 

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Then stop me." He offered. "You have the will to say no. Go ahead." 

She stiffened and attempted to move away but his grip was too strong. Her heart was racing as he brought her closer. Faye realized then that she didn't want him to let her go, but she did not want this to go any further. Taking a deep breath, with all her strength, she shoved Spike away from her. In an instant, she was on her feet and running towards the door. Faye had her fingertips across the knob before she felt a tight grip on her arms. In one fluid motion, she was whirled around before her back was slammed against the door. 

She could feel her frame pressed against Spike's. Fear had seized her and she was thinking of a possible way of escaping. She willed herself not to open her eyes. But he waited patiently, the puffs of warm air that escaped from his lips tickled her skin and sent shivers down her spine. When Faye did look at him, she wished she hadn't. Her knees were weak and she found herself leaning all her weight against the door. For she felt like she was drowning, just by looking into his eyes. 

Spike leaned down and Faye thought he was going to kiss her but instead, he pressed his lips against her ear. "Faye," He began, his voice hoarse. "do you know how difficult it is to ignore you?" Perspiration, from anticipation or anxiety, she did not know, erupted from her forehead. He glanced at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. 

"No," Faye murmured carefully. 

"Do you know," Spike continued. "just what it takes..." Abruptly, he lifted her clear off the floor and wrapped her dangling legs around his torso. Faye's back hit the wall again, but this time his hand was there as a support. "...not to grab you, touch you, do everything that I can imagine, whenever we're in the same room together?" 

It's just the alcohol. It's just the alcohol. She kept telling herself this. But, she couldn't help it anymore. She let her guard down. "No," Faye said again. 

"Well," Spike half-sighed, half-groaned. "now you do." He placed a kiss against her neck. "I want you." He kissed her shoulder and ran his fingers down her thigh. "I need you." And he touched her face so tenderly, while his eyes flooded with an emotion she could not recognize. "Just this once Faye, let me have you." 

And he diminished the remaining space between them and kissed her more feverishly than he could ever remember. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the same yearning coming back tenfold. She kissed him just as passionately, with the sweet taste of champagne on his lips. "One night," Spike stated as his fingers worked to remove her clothes. "we can forget about everyone and everything. We can have each other." He smiled, this time it was genuine. 

Faye returned his smile before she leaned over and kissed him. From then on, she knew that things would never be the same. Everything would change, and it would not be for the better. She had sealed her fate the second she felt her dress slip from her shoulders. And she stood, completely exposed to Spike's eyes. Despite herself, she felt the very beginnings of a blush creep upon her cheeks as his eyes roamed her. Then hesitantly, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. 

"You are so beautiful." Spike murmured. 

I don't feel very beautiful, Faye thought bitterly.

_You can't deny it any longer, _a voice echoed in her head, _you wanted this to happen. _

But even still, she replied, I...

And all of Faye's remaining thoughts left her as she felt an indescribable ache travel through her. She clung to Spike, burying her face into the crook of his neck as he caressed her body in ways she couldn't have even begun to imagine. She no longer cared. She would have this night to treasure for the rest of her life. 

****

Author's Notes: Okay, chapter 8 is finally done! I know I must have left some of you at a cliffhanger and I'm sorry about that. But the next chapter is going to be a **lime/lemon. **So, if you don't like that kind of material, don't read the first section of the next chapter. Next on the list, the apologies. I want to say I'm sorry to each and every person who waited so long for this chapter. Thank you for sticking by me. I'm sure you've all experienced the dramas of school and know where I'm coming from. But expect the updates to be delayed like this. I just don't have free leisure time like I use to. Anyway, thanks again. Questions, comments, suggestions, go crazy! And I'm really sorry! Until the next chapter, see ya!


	9. Aftermath

****

Title: Forever Broken

****

Author: Nirvana

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Angst

****

Summary: AU. Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances. 

****

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters they rightfully belong to their respective owners. 

****

Chapter 9-The Aftermath 

Faye loved his hands. Long, skilled and graceful that she, at times, envied. His hands made her feel hot and cold all over while his skin would burn against hers as his incessant mouth trailed down her neck. She loved his hands and would relish the feeling when he ran his fingertips on her heated flesh. The things he had done to her, she shivered just thinking of it again. But she was fairly certain, or at least hoped, that by now he knew that this was her first time. Either way, he was tender with her and now, was gradually building momentum. He was only driven by blind urges. And whenever her mind drifted to Vicious, she would sigh and close her eyes to block out all rational thought and her nagging conscience. 

Faye remembered, the countless times she imagined what her first time would be like. But all her reveries were nowhere near as wonderful as this. It was just beyond words, the feeling coursing through her veins. Yet there was only one flaw. She wanted Spike to be her one and only. At heart, she was just like any other little girl. She wanted her knight in shining armor. To rescue her, whisk her away and love her. For a while, she believed this man to be Vicious. Now, it was Spike. But from all the circumstances, that dream had been taken from her very fingertips. She vowed not to regret this, there would be no point. It was too late to turn back. 

Spike, effortlessly but softly clutched at Faye's wrists, his body straddling hers. He watched her, his desire-laden eyes memorizing every reaction that came across her face. Her legs tightened around his torso as he plunged into her again. In the back of his mind, Spike had half-expected Faye to tell him this wasn't right, that they needed to stop. But those words never slipped from her mouth. Instead, she held him close to her and stared into his eyes as he continued to make love to her. 

When he finally let go of Faye's wrists, her hands traveled down his chest. Her finger lightly scraping against the solid muscle of his abdomen. He closed his eyes in momentary agony and bliss. She withered beneath him, her hips rising to meet his with each smooth push. She called out his name again and again, in time with the hard thrust of his hips. Their hungry mouths met in mid-passion, tongues plundering their moist depths. Spike's fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, and Faye's into his back as their frenzied dance of conquest and surrender continued, oblivious to time and the world around them. Then suddenly he spoke, low and hoarse. 

"Tell me you love me." Spike stated. 

Faye stared at him, her eyes widening slightly. But she made no reply to his request. It reminded her of one night she had spent with Vicious. Thinking of him brought about a pang of shame in her heart. He had held her close to him and requested that she tell him the same thing Spike wanted to hear right now. But that, had happened months ago. Before she even knew who Spike was.

"Tell me you love me." He demanded again. He took hold of her wrists once more, kept her body easily restrained and met her gaze. He smirked when he slowed down his thrusts to an unbearably slow pace. 

"Spike..." Faye tried to speak, but she could hardly breathe. 

"Tell me you love me." He said again. He pulled out, to the very tip, before he pushed back inside her. 

It was not fair, he was torturing her and enjoying it. There was no way this would end without submitting to his bidding. Faye closed her eyes for moment, before she opened them again. "I love you." The three words were finally said. And as he let go of her wrists to gently cup her face she realized that she meant it. 

She gasped again as an incredible rush of pleasure finally swept through her body when Spike increased his pace again. After a few moments, Faye was shuddering uncontrollably in his arms. His release followed after hers with a low groan. The two tiredly collapsed with a soft thud. Both were slick with sweat and breathing hard, and the bed sheets lay tangled and forgotten on the floor. Faye sighed in welcome, her skin flushed and her cheeks a deep red. Her insides were throbbing and her heart was racing from the afterglow of their lovemaking. Idly, she ran her fingers through Spike's hair before running her palm down his back as he breathed heavily into the crook of her neck. She could not help but fall in love with the weight of his body on top of hers. 

Spike wrapped his arms around Faye and raised his head. He graced her with a small, weary smile. She grinned suggestively, which was followed by the light movement of her hips. He bit down on his lip when she did it again. Then he covered her lips with his in a very gentle kiss. This couldn't be happening, Faye reasoned, this is just a dream. But it was real. He was here with her, sharing one of the most intimate things that could be done between a man and a woman. 

Eventually, Spike disentangled himself from Faye. He reached towards the nightstand, grabbing the pack of cigarettes that lay there. She watched him as he pulled out a lighter from the drawer and lit the sweet paper she herself craved. But she resisted. Slowly, he inhaled. 

"Those things will kill you one day." Faye commented quietly. 

From the corner of his eye, Spike glanced at her. "We all die, sooner or later." Then he exhaled. 

"Well wouldn't you rather have the later than the sooner?" She inquired, a delicate eyebrow raising. 

But he didn't answer her question. What they had just done, was finally sinking in and Spike could think of anyone but Julia. He closed his eyes when Faye pressed her cheek against his shoulder. She stared at him curiously. 

"Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked. "Spike?" He suddenly sprung up from his position on the bed, smashed the cigarette in the ashtray, started gathering his clothes, and redressing. Faye stood up as well and grabbed the bed sheet and covered her body. She gazed at Spike in confusion. "What's wrong with you?" Still he kept quiet and gently, Faye turned him to face her. She placed her hand against his cheek, stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed him. His hands were shaking when she clutched at them. And just when he was about to kiss her back, he pushed her away. 

Faye gazed at him, her anger rising along with her confusion. "What's the matter with you?" 

Spike came near her, just a mere inches away, and she saw the anger in his eyes. "Take a guess, Faye." He muttered quietly. He brushed past her, but not before she could hear him utter her name "Julia..." Indistinctively, Faye felt her hands curl into fists as her eyes flashed with the first signs jealousy. But she said nothing as he continued to gather his belongings. He stopped in mid-step and spoke again. And if Faye wasn't mistaken, his voice sounded as if it was filled with disgust. "I hope you know, what happened means absolutely nothing to me. And as far as I'm concern, this shouldn't have happened." 

Faye stiffened and turned to face him. Then she exploded. "So, what are you saying?!" She smiled even though she was livid. "That everything you said about me wasn't true?! Was this just a one night stand?!" She felt her eyes begin to sting and become blurry. Why hadn't she seen this coming? Why had seen been so naive? "Do you still love her?" Her voice was barely a whisper. 

Spike looked at her, lost for words. Then finally, "Do you love him?" 

She was silent for a long time before she spoke. "I need to go." Faye let the sheet drop from her body as she gathered her clothes. "Vicious...he's probably..." But she never finished her sentence as she grabbed purse after slipping on her dress. 

It was then, when Faye walked past him, that he noticed she was crying. 

-

Vicious for the nth time that day, got up and started pacing around his office. Why, he wondered, today of all days why couldn't he concentrate? He had asked himself that question so many times but he already knew the answer, Faye. His plans to propose to her had been ruined when he found her crying in a hallway. He had tried everything to persuade her to tell him what was wrong, but she refused. In other words, he was worried for her. For the past few weeks Faye had been acting very strangely. 

Vicious stopped at the bay windows, his gaze on the busy streets below. Not only Faye but Spike as well. His best friend was usually so carefree, most times here trying to distract him from his work, and flirting shamelessly with coworkers. Now, Vicious barely saw him. In the working hours, he locked himself in his office. Occasionally coming out to instruct his secretary to do a task. Then, near dusk, he'd return to his home without a single person noticing his disappearance. And Julia, she was so distant he could barely describe it in words. But why was this happening? 

"Vicious," He turned around to see Julia standing at the door, her eyes filled with curiosity. 

He nodded his acknowledgement, "Julia," She stepped in slowly, closing the door behind her. But instead of sitting down, she opted to stay near the door. "What's the matter?" Vicious asked. 

"It's been a while." She commented before smiling slightly. 

"What do you mean? It's been a while since what?" 

"Since...we've spent time together." She stepped closer, revealing her purse. "Why don't we take a break and get some coffee." 

A small hint of confusion appeared on Vicious' face, but he seemed thankful for the offer. He stood and grabbed his coat before joining Julia at the door. They both left his office together in silence. It was the lunch hour so at least half of the employee staff had taken the opportunity to go and dine at a nearby restaurant. But there were those few workers who stayed to catch up on work they had fallen behind on. 

Julia and Vicious had just passed the break room when a pair of women's laughter echoed in the hall. 

"Are you kidding?!" The first exclaimed, a blond haired, green-eyed beauty. 

"Why would I joke about this?" The second one answered. Her dark brown eyes danced with mischief as she ran her fingers through her black hair. "I swear I saw them when I was visiting Earth, Spiegel-sama and that girl." 

At this, Julia stopped, her breath caught and her eyes wide. Vicious turned to look at her but she raised a finger to her lips as a signal of silence. Then, she pointed to the break room. He merely nodded before they both leaned on either side of the slightly ajar door. There was a rustle of a chair followed by more laughter. 

"Okay, start from the beginning, Saria. Tell me everything that happened, don't leave out any details." 

"All right, now let's see. Well, I had finally gotten the chance to take a trip to Earth to visit my mother. She's been a little ill, but she's better now. Anyway, I had been at the beach talking with a friend of mine when I saw him, Spiegel-sama. I couldn't tell if it was him, but I was able to get a closer look. At first, I didn't think anything of it. I just thought he happened to be visiting someone too. But when I saw him with another girl, I had to do a double take because it was not his girlfriend, Julia-sama." 

Vicious glanced at Julia, his heart racing with uneasiness. Her head was bent, her bangs shadowing her eyes. She entwined her fingers together and bit down on her lip. But he saw it, the very first tear slipping down her face. He looked away from her when the second girl started speaking. 

"I can't believe it!" She squealed with delight. "Okay, so who was he with?"

"I don't know if I should say, Adriana." 

"Please! No one's around, I swear, I won't tell a soul." 

There was another moment of silence before, the first woman, known as Saria, sighed. "Fine. Now, when I saw Spiegel-sama, I had to get a better look at who the girl was. The curiosity was killing me. But I didn't want to jump to conclusions. For all I knew, that woman could have been a sister or a cousin. I tried to be as discreet as possible and when I finally got a good look at the girl, I wanted to scream." 

"Who was it?" Adriana urged. "Who?" 

"Vicious-sama's lover, that Faye Valentine." 

Vicious' heart nearly stopped. No, it couldn't be right. It had to be wrong. But his mind was bringing up too many questions and possibilities. Was that why Faye was crying? Was that why Spike had been so distant lately? 

"I knew it! " Adriana stated with firmness. "That whore always tries to pretend that she's some perfect virgin, but she's just like the other tramps in the nightclubs." 

"Maybe..." Saria murmured, obviously in deep thought. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Well, even though I saw them together. They weren't doing anything that would suggest they were having an affair. I mean, there were talking like best friends." 

Vicious and Julia felt a swell of hope fill in them at hearing those words. 

"Are you sure? Maybe Spiegel-sama saw you." Adriana suggested. 

"I doubt it. But in my opinion, I don't think anything is going on. Rumors always blow the trivial out of proportion anyway." 

As if on cue, Julia pushed open the door and both girls looked up. Their faces went pale with horror at seeing who it was. Then they nearly screamed when Vicious stepped in after her. They stood up quickly before they bowed their heads deeply.

"Vicious-sama. Julia-sama, gomen nasai." They both said in unison before going on ranting and making up excuses. They stopped eventually and looked up hopefully and finally noticed that their superior, Julia, was crying. 

"It's not true," She whispered, almost as if she were talking to herself, reassuring her already broken heart. "I won't believe it. Spike...would never do that to me." 

And she turned around and left the break room, leaving the two confused and still frightened girls with a silent Vicious. He stared at them for a long moment before he spoke. 

"Saria," He said, turning his attention to the dark haired girl. "Are you sure of what you saw?" 

"I-I t-think so." She stuttered out. He stepped closer and she stepped back. "I-I am positive." 

"What both of you have discussed in this room will never be said again, understand?" He said. When the two women nodded, Vicious turned away and stalked out the break room and back to his office, his mind completely muddled. 

"I'll never gossip again for the rest of my life." Adriana swore. "Arigato, Kami-sama." 

Saria glanced at her friend. "Do you think Vicious-sama will consider my promotion now?" 

-

Julia opened her eyes suddenly at hearing soft footfalls and the shifting of the bed sheets. Her heart started beating faster once she realized it was Spike. It had become a routine now, she barely saw him anymore. When she woke up in the morning, he was gone and when she went to bed at night he was never beside her. At first, she had been curious. It never bothered her because Spike was like that. He enjoyed going on late night escapades but never tried anything with the girls he flirted with. But as the days past her, she started to become worried, then angry. 

She heard him walk over to the closet and then the rustling of his clothes. Julia heard him come nearer before the sheets rose and the weight on the mattress shifted. She closed her eyes for a second, taking in deep breaths, pretending to be asleep. It was like this every single night. And she wondered every second of the day-

"What happened to us?" Julia asked suddenly, she kept her eyes shut and pressed her head against the pillow. When she did not receive an answer, she turned around only to come face to face with Spike's back. "You could at least look at me." Spike instead decided to sit up but kept his gaze away from her. But it didn't bother Julia anymore. The way he ignored her had become expected. She sat up as well before she gently spoke. "I remember, when you'd come home late at night, you would always be bring me something. 

"I can remember one night. When it was raining outside, when you hadn't come back and I was so worried. I stayed up and waited for you for what seemed like an eternity. You came in, drenched, and your hair," Julia laughed, even though it was forced, "was all floppy and falling in front of your eyes. But, you had a jewelry box in your hands and you gave it to me. My beautiful, gorgeous 'engagement' ring." She glanced at Spike to see his hands clench. "You said to me that you wanted me to be...your wife. That we were meant to be together. Yet, you didn't propose to me. Instead, you promised me that you would be mine and I would be yours. But even still, I said 'yes.' I said I loved you, and you said you loved me."

Julia, feeling bold, moved closer to Spike. "I miss those days. When nothing else mattered but us." She crawled over until she was leaning against his back. Her hair cascading down his shoulder. "And even though you're sitting right here next to me, I feel like I've lost you forever." She tried to stop herself but she could no longer help it. The tears fell and ran down Spike's back. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"Julia..." He whispered her name so gently. 

"Tell me," She pleaded as she clutched him. "tell what I did wrong so I can fix it." She started to sob. "Did I complain too much about stupid things? Am I too overbearing? Am I too envious? What is it?" 

"Julia..." Spike managed. "Please..." 

She fell silent after that. She just held Spike to her and broke down. Julia pressed her cheek against his and hugged him tighter, even though he never made a move to return her embrace. He didn't know when, but he, out of instinct, licked his lips and could taste the salt of her tears. But once he felt his eyes suddenly blur over, he grasped Julia's hand and held it tightly. 

-

When Faye stared at herself in the mirror, she suddenly felt that familiar sting come to her eyes before she felt the tears stream down her face. She wiped them away and they were only replaced by more tears. She couldn't remember how long she had been crying. Hours, days at least. She leaned against the wall, watching her reflection and grimacing at the smeared lipstick and running mascara. She was just so tired of everything. 

Now finally, after the deed was done. Faye realized that it had been a mistake. She kept telling herself not to sleep with Spike. But...she smiled wistfully. The temptation and the risk had been too much. She had gotten caught up in moment. Now, everything was falling apart. Vicious wouldn't leave her alone now. She knew he was concerned, but the more he asked, the more she felt he suspected. 

_He never loved you, _the voice in her head was singing, _he was just using you. _

Faye crumbled to floor, bringing her knees to her chest. Julia was right, she was a whore. Everyone saw her as one so what was the use in denying it any longer? No matter how much she claimed to be above them, she only proved herself wrong the second she gave in to Spike. She didn't want to take the blame, it was all his fault. He had done this to her.

Abruptly fueled with anger, Faye got to her feet and walked swiftly to her bedroom. She opened her closet and started going through her clothes. And when she found what she was looking for she smirked, anticipation dancing in her eyes. She hadn't worn this outfit since she was fifteen. Back before she ever wandered to Mars and when she use to live on Venus learning all her gambling secrets. It was the only way to make quick cash without taking off her clothes for any willing man. But if she wanted people to understand and realize who she was and not what they imagined her to be, wallowing in self-pity would not help. Faye was tired of being judged and tired of trying to impress others. She didn't care anymore. If they wanted to see her other side, her wilder side, then so be it. 

"I'll show you," Faye murmured.

She dressed quickly. Fixed her hair and reapplied her make-up. Every now and then as she walked through the clutter of people, she'd become consumed with doubt. Even though she saw herself as a bold woman, no matter how much she tried to hide, Faye was afraid of humiliation. But she kept walking through the crowded and humid streets of an open market. Frequently, she would hear young men howling and catcalling. She would give them her coldest glare and continue on. The sun was slowly disappearing when Faye finally reached the deepest parts of the city. 

She stopped when she finally made it to the very tall building. Most of the employees had left for the day. But as she walked into the lobby and into an elevator, she remembered receiving disgusted but envious looks from women and lustful gazes from men. And in a way, she somehow missed those stares. They made her stand out, made her feel like a rebel amongst the ordinary. She never had to worry about what people thought about her, she had unattainable confidence. And to her, that was the best feeling in the world. But when she met Vicious, it all changed. All her motivation dwindled away from her. 

Faye kept her eyes on the busy metropolis below during the whole elevator ride up. Occasionally, it would stop and people would join her or leave. But she could hear there quiet murmurs and could see there appalled looks in the elevator's windows. And in return, she would smirk proudly. She missed this feeling so much. Eventually, she did get to the top floor of the building and stepped out. 

Faye walked swiftly through the halls, the heels of her white boots hitting the hard marble floor. Her hands were curled into fists, her emerald orbs narrowed. She did have plans of making a commotion and she knew Vicious was still here, on this very floor. There was a very great chance that he would find out about everything. She didn't care anymore. Whatever fate had for her, she would embrace it. 

"Excuse me," Faye began, attempting to keep her temper in check. "I need to speak with Spike Spiegel. It is very urgent." 

"I'm sorry," The secretary answered. She looked over Faye's attire. "Spiegel-sama is in a very important meeting right now. You'll have to wait." She smirked. "Or better yet, go back to the slut house you came from. He does have a girlfriend, you know." 

Her fists tightened. "What I need to say cannot wait." 

"It will have to." The secretary snapped, her smirk gone. "Besides, you of all people can't march in here and expect to have their demands met promptly. Obviously, you do not belong here. Especially if you're wearing something like that." She frowned. "it would be greatly appreciated by all of us," She gestured towards all the other employees watching them. "if you left this building immediately before security is called to escort you out." 

Faye felt heat suddenly rise in her cheeks from the anger she could no longer control. Ignoring the secretary's protests, she walked towards the oak doors of Spike's office and roughly slammed them open. All heads turned to Faye as her gaze traveled to the lanky man who was dressed in a slick, blue suit that somehow gave him an air of mystery. 

"I want to talk to you! Now!" Faye demanded. 

No one made a sound but instead continued to stare at Faye in complete amazement. Everyone except for Spike, who was too preoccupied with staring at her ensemble, if it even could be called that. A very tight, yellow top that didn't even cover her slender waist and matching color shorts that ended nowhere near her knees. Her legs were clad in stockings and for the finishing accessories, white boots and a yellow headband. She looked so different. He would have never been able to recognize her. Spike could tell Faye had become embarrassed. He just didn't know if was because his employees were staring at her or if it was because he was. 

****

Spike glanced outside to see the sun was vanishing behind the horizon. He sighed. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's late." He finally said. "As of now, this meeting is adjourned. We will continue tomorrow morning, bright and early, and start where we left off. You're dismissed." As soon as the words left his mouth, the employees started chatting amongst themselves quietly, smiling and laughing, but paying little attention to Faye. "Christina?" One of the women turned around and stepped towards Spike. She looked at him expectantly. "Can you please lock the door on your way out? Tell my secretary to put all my calls on hold and if anyone asks for me, tell them I'm busy. I wish not to be disturbed." 

Christina nodded, a faint but familiar look flooded her pale eyes. She bowed. "Of course, Spiegel-sama." 

She quietly left the office and when Spike heard the soft click of the lock, he turned his eyes on Faye. He looked at her for a long time before he raised an eyebrow. "Well? What do you want to talk to me about?" 

"Don't act stupid," Faye warned. "you know why I'm here." 

Spike walked past her and towards another set of doors. He opened them to reveal another room to his already vast office. It reminded her of the last time she had been in Vicious' office. When he finally declared that he loved her. Faye closed her eyes for a second, she didn't want to think about him now. 

"Actually," Spike responded. "I don't. So, if there is nothing else you want to say to me then you know the way out. I have a lot of work to do." He took off his jacket and hung it on coat rack before sitting down in the leather chair behind his desk. He started going through all the papers in his folders. 

Faye walked towards him, her eyes on the ground. "I don't understand." She admitted. "That night, when I found you, by the way you acted, you seemed drunk. What you said to me, I believed every single word." She smirked despite herself. "But now that I think about it, I think you just planned the whole thing. You wanted me to make sure that I saw you."

Spike glanced up to see her step forward once again. "No." He answered, he paused for a second before continuing. "I didn't plan anything. Everything that I said to you was the truth." 

"Everything?" She echoed, her eyes meeting his. 

Faye stopped as soon as she was close enough to run her fingers through Spike's hair. A moment of silence enveloped around them before she raised her hand high, her emerald eyes narrowing. Then in one fluid motion, she brought down her hand to deliver a slap to his cheek. He effortlessly caught her wrist, his gaze never leaving hers. She attempted to do the same thing with her other hand, but he caught it just as easily.

"So nothing we did meant anything to you! Is that the truth?!" Faye exclaimed. She struggled to get free, her voice was rising with her fury. "You're just like everyone else! People like you always use others for their own satisfaction!" She was able to get one hand free and used it to hit his shoulder roughly. Spike stood up, and with ease, forcefully laid her on the table. His folders and papers momentarily fluttered in the air before landing on the floor. Faye hit him again, as hard as she could. "I hate you!" 

"You wish you did, but you can't." Spike said. 

"I do!" Faye argued. She smiled suddenly, finding this whole situation so funny. She realized he was just afraid as she was. His Julia, his reputation, everything he had worked for would crumble if the people of Mars found out about their horrible secret. All because of lust and temptation that neither of them could control. He was driving her away, not because he cared but because he wanted to save himself. "You break the hearts of the women that love you. You have done it to me, just like you did it to Julia." 

"She has nothing to do with this." Spike snapped suddenly.

Faye's hands clenched, and she winced when his grip on her wrists tightened. "Julia has everything to do with this." She replied, her smirk fading. It was then she promised to make him just as angry as she was. The only way she knew how. 

She attacked his angel. 

By attacking herself. 

She knew she was crossing dangerous territory, but she no longer cared. Feeling bolder, Faye continued. "What do you really think of me, Spike?" Briefly, a look of confusion appeared on his face. "I've seen the way you look at both of us. Always comparing, and always trying to find out who is better. And I've heard what people say about me every time I come here. How I'm nothing compared to your sweet Julia. How we are miles away from being in the same class. How she will always be the considerate and compassionate woman." She smirked when she saw his eyes narrow. Her voice lost its icy touch, melting into a sweet sing-song tone. She pulled her head up, just barely brushing her lips against his. "But what if that wasn't the case? What if she was just like me? The cheating gambler. The disgusting slut. The greedy bitch." 

"Stop." Spike said, but she wouldn't stop. Nothing could hold her back. 

"You say you don't love Julia anymore, so what's the problem? Is it too hard for you to face the fact that she might not be the perfect little lover you pictured her to be?" Faye's voice became louder with each word she said. "For all you know, she could be just as dirty, just as ugly, just as cold. Just. Like. Me." Her lips brushed against his again. And each time he exhaled, she quivered. "Is that why you were attracted to me? Because I reminded you of her, or because we're completely different? Spike, did you think that after this was all over, you could just run back to Julia? That she'd be waiting for you with open arms and a forgiving smile?" 

"Stop it." He was demanding her, it was her last warning. But she wouldn't stop. she couldn't be stopped. Faye was blinded by rage, and that fury covered her fast approaching fear. His eyes never spoke of his anger, they were hidden. Almost like the calm before a storm. 

It was the grand finale. Her voice echoed through the room as she still struggled against him. "For all you know, Spike!" Then her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper as a smirk came to her lips. "Julia could be the nasty whore." 

But Faye fell speechless when she felt a swift pain pass through her body. When she felt Spike's hand slam against her cheek. With eyes wide and her frame stiff, she was confounded and knew the red mark on her cheek would become a bruise before morning. An awkward silence surrounded them. She kept her gaze on the ground once the familiar, prickly feeling stung her eyes. Not now, she thought, please not now. 

A single, unwanted tear streamed down her face. 

Faintly, Faye could feel Spike's hand on her cheek again, so much more gentler than before. She could hear him murmuring something. Was he apologizing? For what? For hitting her? For lying? For pretending he didn't feel what she felt? She snapped out of her stupor long enough to realize that his fingers were traveling down to the single button holding her top together. She looked at him in sudden surprise. 

"What do you want from me?" Spike asked. He played with the button. "This?" 

With renewed anger and strength, Faye struggled to get away from him. "Let go of me!" She yelled. 

Her top came undone and Spike felt her shiver slightly when his palm slid down her abdomen. He was able to slip one white boot from her foot. The began to remove the stocking. "Or do you want this?" 

"Stop," Her plea was still loud, but softer. She felt humiliated.

Spike sat her up to look at him, pressing her body to his. "Why?" He asked. "Why did you come here, Faye? What did you need to prove? Yes, we slept together. Yes, it was a one night stand. What did you think was going to happen? I've worked to hard to get to where I am now and I'm not going to let you ruin it!" 

Faye gazed at him for a long time. Then, "I hate you," 

Spike's eyes widened because this time, he knew she meant it. His hold on her loosened and Faye took that opportunity to push him away. She stood up on shaky feet, quickly buttoned her top. She slipped on her boot before turning around and slowly walking out of the office and out of the building. Just like before, people watched, silently whispering their guess of what happened between her and Spike just minutes ago. But just like before, Faye didn't care about them and what they thought of her. And as she walked the long distance back to her apartment, she never saw the eyes of Vicious watching her so closely.

****

Author's Notes: Hee hee! It's done, I'm so happy. I'm actually ahead of schedule! I know some of you must be like, why would Spike do such a thing to Faye? Well, if any of you know Spike in the CB series, when someone talks about Julia in a not so nice way, they in trouble. Besides, I just felt the need to add more drama and conflict, it's always so fun! I'm so sad to say this but we're winding down to the last chapters of _Forever Broken._ *cries* But I'm not upset, you know I won't end this story without a bang! Literally. Anyway, from my last chapter, I can tell you guys enjoyed it very much. But I hope you were paying close attention. Remember in Chapter 8, the conversation that took place between Julia and Faye? Here's a recap to refresh your memory: 

__

Emerald eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say, Julia?"

"Be careful. I'm giving you a warning, advice for you own good. If Vicious is pushed, you may pay for it dearly. Yes, he may appear to love you more than anything. He'll shower you with all the expensive things of luxury. Everything a woman wants, jewelry, clothes, money, love, and security. But as far as the people of Mars are concerned, you're just one his many whores. The only difference is that you're younger, Faye. And you'll be the first he proposes to." 

Okay, do you remember? Well, for all the detectives out there, you can take this as a foreshadowing because Julia meant what she said. And in the next chapter you shall find out why. And if any of you feel sympathy for Julia right now, I guarantee you're going to despise her come next chapter. 

So, to everyone, even though it is late, I hope you had a great Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and any other holidays that I'm sure I left out. And a Happy New Year! Questions, suggestion, comments, resolutions, I'd love to hear them. With my closing words, I leave you with what to expect in the next chapter. 

****

Chapter 9: Exposé

-Spike and Faye romance!

-A scandalous and dangerous revelation about Vicious

-Another lime scene(very mild!)

-The big secret exposed(sort of.)


	10. Exposé

****

Title: Forever Broken

****

Author: Nirvana

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance/Angst

****

Summary: AU. Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances. 

****

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters they rightfully belong to their respective owners. 

****

Chapter 10-Exposé

Faye had forgotten that she had promised to meet Vicious that night. She could almost picture it. A dinner for two, soft music, glowing candles, and him, showering her with gifts. He was trying to cheer her up, to distract her from all the nights she had wept. So, instead of keeping her word to him. She ended up meeting Spike and receiving the blow her life. Literally. She touched her cheek and felt a tremor of pain and the flash of memory of how the bruise came to be. Even though she now had a right to be angry with him, for daring to touch her the way he did, she still thought of him constantly. And every woman knew that the only way to properly banish bad thoughts was too drink until you couldn't any longer. 

Faye stumbled out of the nightclub, her breathing coming in quick heaves. The pounding music was still hammering in her head and the flashing lights had momentarily blinded her. She could feel it, the very beginnings of a strong hangover from too much alcohol. But Faye didn't care, it was a small price to pay if she could feel happy for the rest of the night. So why, she wondered, why did she feel so miserable? She leaned against the brick wall of the club before reaching into her pockets. Her fingers fumbled, but she was able to pull out her last cigarette and her lighter, she lit it before pressing it to her lips in delight. This is what she needed. No worries, no anger, no sadness. Just giddiness. 

Faye glanced up when she noticed two men walk out of the club, laughing loudly and holding bottles of beer. They glanced at her before one of them whistled. She sighed, finding this scenario too familiar. Why, she wondered, for one night why couldn't men just leave her alone? She had been hoping they would do their staring and be on their way but instead, they approached. Their eyes were glazed over from alcohol and driven by wanton. 

"Hey," The first one greeted. His body was drenched in sweat and Faye shot him a look of disgust. 

"Are you here all alone?" The second one asked. He flashed her a toothy grin, giving her a perfect view of his rotting teeth. 

She smiled sweetly. "Hey, why don't you guys do me a favor." Faye said, her smile vanished, "Leave me in peace. You see, I've had very bad day and the last thing I want to do to you guys is hurt you. It wouldn't be fair." 

At this, both men broke into a fit of laughter. The first one recovered quickly. "Listen, I know you type of whores. You try and pretend that you're all tough, but in the end, you always need our money." He pulled out seven hundred woolongs before waving it in front of Faye's eyes. "I'll give it to you for just of few hours of fun. That's all me and my friend want." 

Faye threw down her cigarette before she started walking away. But the second man stepped in front of her, his smile vanishing. "I believe my friend was talking to you. Isn't it a little rude to walk away?" He suddenly pushed her and Faye's back hit the wall. She gripped at her head for a second, a wave of dizziness washing over her. She really did not need this right now. But if they insisted, who was she to deny them? 

"I think we should teach her a lesson." The first suggested, knuckles cracking and his eyes traveling over Faye's body. 

"I believe so." The second agreed before he stepped closer. 

Faye held up her hands as a sign for them to halt. "Wait a second." She instructed before digging into her pockets once more. She pulled out a pair of leather gloves and put them on. "I just got my nails done the other day." She explained in a sing-song tone. "Don't want to break them now, do I?" She curled her hands into fists and bent her knees as her eyes narrowed. "I'm ready." This is what she had been craving for all day. The only way she could get rid of all her anger. The need to feel that which had always sustained her in the past, the heady rush of combat, the pure joy of fighting, intermingled with the need to just plain _hit_ something—and hard. 

The first man attacked her, swinging his fists blindly. Faye moved with ease and despite herself, a very arrogant smile graced her lips. She pulled her fist back before she felt the satisfying crack of her knuckles hitting his jaw. In one fluid motion, she lifted her leg before twirling and delivering a roundhouse kick to his head. Faye glanced at the ground for a second, seeing numerous drops of blood. He fell moments later, his eyes fluttering close. She looked back up at the second man and held up her fists, waiting. 

"You can always run away." Faye suggested. "If I were you I would." 

But like she had expected, he didn't. He lunged at her the same way his friend had. And she remembered shaking her head in disappointment and confusion. What was it about men and pride? She played with him for a little, letting him believe that he had some advantage over her. But that hope quickly faded. With a fast and hard swing of her leg, Faye hit him in a place where no man should be hit. He slouched forward, groaning in pain. She stepped forward, surprised at how well she had done even though she was indescribably drunk. 

"I was actually hoping for a better fight." Faye murmured to herself. "Oh well, beggars can't be choosers." She grabbed the man by his hair and pulled him up to look at her. She beamed. 

"Now, the next time you see a pretty woman on the street, you and your friend are not going to bother her, right?" Faye asked. When he nodded vigorously, her smile widened. "That's all I wanted to know. Let this be a lesson for _you._" She balled her hand into a fist. "Good night," Then connected her knuckles with the man's face. She let go of his hair, sighing and taking off her gloves and shoving them back into her pocket. 

Before she could return to her own home, she had to go and pay a visit to Vicious, just to make up some excuse to cover up her unplanned escapade. Instead of taking a taxi, Faye decided to walk. Just to clear her head and come up with any answers to possible questions Vicious would ask. When she did reach his home, beyond the city limits, she was ready. She walked past the open gates and through the garden and water fountains. She stopped once she reached the front door. Faye raised her hand to grasp the knob and suddenly held back. Then making up her mind, she grabbed it. 

Slowly, Faye turned the doorknob and stepped in. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and took a few steps into the mansion's foyer. She took that time to look at everything, she had only been here a few times before. It had to be at least one in the morning; the butlers and maids had been sent home. She walked towards the tall stairs, the occasional window left open to let in any passing breeze. But still, it was kind of eerie. A chill ran down Faye's spine. 

She made her way up the marble stairs. Her white boots hitting sharply against the floor and echoing in the deserted halls. Faye reached the top of the stairs and continued on to her destination. She stopped when she noticed she had gotten to Vicious' bedroom doors. Pushing one of the doors open, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw the figure in the large bed. 

"He's asleep," Faye muttered to herself. But once she came closer, she realized that the 'person' was nothing but several pillows. Her heart began to race as she looked around her. So where was-? 

"Faye..." She bit down on her lip nervously, her emerald shifting from one corner of the room to another. But never finding exactly where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be everywhere at once. 

"Vicious," She called out cautiously, taking a step back. "I can't see you. I don't-" 

A silent gasp left Faye's mouth as strong arms wrapped themselves around her frame, gently yet firmly. Half-heartedly, she hit his arm before a quiet laugh escaped from her lips. She hated the way he loved to scare her. 

"Faye, I was waiting for you." He informed her, wisps of his hair ticking her neck. 

"Gomen nasai...it's a Friday night. I wanted to go out."

"Where?" 

"Nowhere in particular, just a few nightclubs." 

Abruptly, Vicious whirled Faye around to face him, the action being so fast that she couldn't help but cry out softly. He stared at her; his gaze so strangely intense. Almost as if he were searching for something, the secrets she would not say. Something that only her eyes could tell him. Then a smirk curved his lips, too unholy to go unnoticed. One hand moved from Faye's waist to her yellow top. 

"I waited," He stated again, his eyes darkening. "waited hours for you..."

Faye felt herself stiffen as his fingers began to unfasten her top. While the other, removed the red sweater from her arms. 

"Vicious please...it's too late." And she meant that in more ways than one. 

But he ignored her protest and pushed her onto the bed. Vicious straddled Faye beneath him, his smirk still in place. Her heart was beating too quickly, she tried to breathe in, but it didn't seem to help her. If she gave in, this would actually be the first time she and Vicious made love. She smiled mentally, how could it be called making love when she no longer...

Faye never felt the cold ring slip onto her finger. But Vicious cupped her chin and turned her to face him. "Marry me," 

At this, she glanced at her finger and it took her breath away. A beautiful, diamond engagement ring. Then the guilt hit her tenfold. "Vicious..." 

"Say yes," He replied, almost pleading. He kissed her neck while his fingers traveled up her legs. "Please, Faye." 

"Vicious," She tried to say more, but all she could manage was his name. 

__

"Tell me you'll marry me." Vicious implored again. 

__

"Tell me you love me." Spike stated. 

"I know that we've only dated for a few months but I love you. Once I met you, it was like falling into a perfect dream." Vicious kissed her cheek tenderly. "I need you, Faye. Please be my wife." 

__

"I love you." The three words were finally said, and she realized then that she meant it. 

And I still do, Faye thought. Her hand brushed past her bruised cheek. I still love you, Spike. 

She should have been happy right now. When she first met Vicious, the one thing she wanted him to do was propose to her. Faye even questioned if she had even loved him at all. Or that she did but fell out of love just as quickly. That was the one thing she would never be able to figure out. Now, she was about to break Vicious' heart. Even if she was angry with Spike or that he was trying to avoid her, it didn't matter anymore. I love you, Faye declared mentally, and I will make you see it. 

"I...can't." She whispered. She visibly tensed when Vicious stopped his advances to gaze at her. 

"What?" 

"I can't, not right now." Faye repeated. She managed to peel herself away from him and stand up. Slowly, she buttoned her top and slipped her feet into her shoes. She tried to smile. "Vicious, I'm only eighteen. I've barely been able to live my life. I can't marry you, at least not yet. Not until I'm older. You have to remember, I'm still a teenager," Her head lowered. "Just a little girl." It was the best excuse she could come up with. She couldn't bluntly tell him that she was in love with someone else. 

Vicious stood, he attempted to bring her to him. "Faye-"

She moved away from him. "Listen, I'm going to go home." Her smile brightened. "I have the worst hangover and I need to just rest for a while. I promise we can do something together later. Maybe lunch or a movie." She was already at the door, turning the knob, and walking down the hall when she murmured her last words. "Goodbye, Vicious." But Faye made sure he could not possibly hear her sincere apology to him.

And she knew at that moment, her whole world was about to break apart. 

-

Julia stepped out of the limousine and walked towards the glass doors of the casino. It didn't matter if it was day or night, this place was still busy with people willing to risk everything to be rich. She sighed, still a little anxious to be here but glad to get outside and keep herself distracted. She remembered looking in the mirror and realizing how pathetic she looked. And the way her 'lover' was acting wasn't helping. Spike would always pretend he didn't notice whenever she started to cry. But right now, she was sick of crying every single night. She was tired of hoping that the inevitable would come. In other words, she was livid and wanted to release it. Julia walked around for a while, hoping to find the single woman she was looking for. Instead she noticed a familiar face approaching her. She smiled politely.

"Good afternoon, Julia-sama." Tara greeted. "May I ask what brings you to this casino?" 

"I'm here to see Poker Alice." Julia responded. "I'd like to play a game or two." 

"Sure," Tara nodded, she started walking, gesturing her employer to follow. "She's right this way." 

She led her up a flight of stairs and down a hall, the crowds of people thinning and the music becoming faint. They finally came to halt at a finely carved oak door. Tara knocked before reaching for the knob and turning it. She glanced inside and beamed at her friend. "Alice," She called. "you have another customer." 

Faye smiled back, she needed to rob someone of their money right now. But when Tara pushed the door open to reveal Julia, her smile vanished. With a wave, her friend closed the door behind her and she was left with the woman she despised. The blond silently seated herself in front of Poker Alice and just stared at her. It was Faye who eventually spoke. 

"What a surprise," Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "And what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I came to play," Julia responded simply. "And talk." 

Faye's eyes narrowed slightly. "I would have never pictured you as the gambling type." In her hands was a deck of cards. "What game?" 

"Blackjack," She reached into her purse and flashed a thick stack woolongs. "We'll play for this." 

Faye placed the cards on the table, her lips curving into a frown. "Julia, what do you really want? There are hundreds of casinos in this city alone. Why did you come to this one?" 

"I've heard so much about your skills, I just had to see for myself." 

"Or did you come here to talk about Spike?" Faye would have smiled when she saw Julia go rigid. But she remained just as cool and confident as before. 

Julia relaxed, then said, "Actually, I came here to talk to you about Vicious." She glanced down at Faye's left hand, at the engagement ring. "I see that you have accepted his proposal. But, if I am correct, weren't you the one who told me you know barely anything about him? I believe women usually wait about a year or two after they meet someone before they tie the knot." 

"Julia, whatever you need to say, just say it. I don't have time for this." 

"What I need to say...will take a while." She glanced at her watch. "It's almost noon. Don't you have a lunch break coming up?" When Faye nodded, she smiled. "There's a restaurant near by, it's my treat." 

Faye stared at her for a long time before she nodded her acceptance. Something...just wasn't right about this. She grabbed her own purse and she and Julia left the small room before leaving the casino. Faye watched as a limousine pulled up once they were outside. Julia opened the door and stepped in and Faye climbed in after her, her heart racing with apprehension. The ride was brief, but all the while the two women said nothing to one another. Once they reached the restaurant, they both stepped out. 

Faye looked to see a long line of people waiting to get inside. She followed Julia as she walked through the crowds to the front of the line. It took only seconds before Julia, with her beautiful smile, was able to cleverly get herself and Faye to a table. They seated themselves and Faye opted to keep her gaze on one of the windows and away from Julia. 

"Do you remember what I told you?" She questioned. "That night at the party?" 

Faye was silent for a moment before she spoke. "How could I forget that? You...were so cold." 

"That may be true, but believe it or not, I was only telling you that for your own good." 

"That's hard to believe." 

Julia, like Faye, looked outside to the busy metropolis. "There were others, Faye, like I said before. Many other women before you came along and changed everything. But there was one single girl. I don't know if Vicious ever loved her but he was so close to it that it was hard to tell the difference. Do remember a woman named Elise Toshikino?" 

"Of course," Faye answered. "She was one of the greatest supermodels in the solar system. How could anyone not know her?" 

"It's funny." Julia commented after a moment. "When I think about her, I think about you, Faye. You and her had so much in common. Rebellious, mysterious, kind. I remember when I saw Elise in person for the first time, she was so beautiful. Hair as dark as night and pale, green eyes that could stare at you forever.

"Vicious started dating her when he was nineteen, back when our business was still starting. For the first few months, they were perfect together. Elise was vivacious, Vicious was withdrawn. But they complemented each other so well," Julia smiled. "It was kind of like an opposites attract thing. For a while, I truly believed that maybe he found the one person in this world that could bring him happiness, but that all changed. 

"A few months later, Elise started to become quiet around him, distant. Anyone who knew them realized that their relationship was starting to break apart. They argued over trivial things and then, Vicious started to become possessive. I believe Elise had made plans to break up with him, but now that I think about it, I'm not too sure. 

"Then one night, after another argument, Vicious wanted to reconcile with her. He went to Elise's apartment, and what he found shattered his whole world." Julia looked at Faye. "She was sleeping with another man." She smirked, almost as if she were telling Faye about the latest gossip. "Elise had cheated on him and...she'd didn't care. In a way, that made her just like Vicious. Like him, she had so many lovers, slept with too many men. Now, Vicious was just another person on her list. But he couldn't take it. He was always a man who never liked to be used by others. _He _used people, _he_ deceived people, not the other way around." 

Faye clenched her fists, her heart racing. But she kept her voice calm. "What does this have to do with me, Julia?" 

A strange flicker appeared in her blue eyes. "Do you remember how Elise died, Faye?" She asked. "How it was talked about for months?" 

Faye felt her blood run cold. "They said it was overdose or probably suicide. I don't really remember. But it was in the tabloids, newspapers, television, everywhere you could possibly think of." 

Julia smiled, her fingertip idly playing with a curl of her hair. "They say that it was suicide. They it was overdose and many more things. But no one will ever really know. There was never enough evidence found and the police suspected that Elise's death could have possibly been homicide. And whoever might have murdered her, knew her very well." A thoughtful expression embellished her face. "Maybe it was a stalker, they're always careful." She leaned forward. "But can you imagine? A past lover watching your every move because you broke their heart, took their love for granted, and completely humiliated them?" 

Emerald eyes widened, the realization was like a knife tearing her flesh. "W-what are y-you saying?" Faye stuttered, she couldn't breathe. Why was she so scared? "That Vicious killed...?" 

"Why are you so nervous, Faye?" Julia asked in a mock innocence. "It was just a story I wanted to share with you." She glanced at her watch. "Anyway, I need to get back to work. If you'll excuse me." She stood and was about to take her leave. Instead, she turned to look at the stunned Faye. Her face no longer held that happy look, her eyes were so cold. "That is why we are known as the trio, Faye. Spike, Vicious, and I keep secrets among ourselves." She started walking away, her voice drifting. "No matter how terrible those secrets may be." 

-

"I've been waiting here for the past hour, Vicious." Spike muttered quietly. His eyes darted back from his watch to the vidphone. "When will you decide to show up?" 

"Give me another hour...or two." Vicious responded, his gaze never left his laptop. The keystrokes were soft but swift. "You have no idea how close we are to getting this contract." 

"You do realize it is the weekend? All that mess can wait until Monday." 

"You seem normal again." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

Vicious stopped typing and glanced up. "Don't play stupid. You, along with Julia, have been acting so strangely." He wanted to ask him. What had Spike been doing on Earth? Why had he been with Faye? But he never did. "Is something the matter?" He inquired. "Something I should know?" 

Spike raised an eyebrow, his expression never changing. "I've had a bad week." He explained simply. "It happens to the best of us." He smiled good naturedly. "But I must say, it seems to happen to you every single day, Vicious." 

Vicious frowned and Spike's grin widened. 

"Is anyone in the house?" Vicious eventually asked, he went back to typing. 

"No, the maids left a while along." 

"Then just make yourself at home until I get there. I'll be quick." 

"All right." Spike replied. "See ya." 

The screen went black as the call ended and Spike leaned against the wall, sighing. He glanced at the envelope in his hands. He had wanted to make the delivery quick. But instead, he ended up spending his whole afternoon at his best friend's house. Oh well, he still had the whole night. But that depended on when Vicious would decide to finally come home. 

Spike glanced out the window, at the gradually setting sun. But what really caught his attention was the storm clouds gathering in the sky and the quiet but steady rumble of thunder that promised a storm. What could he do now? He had already raided Vicious' refrigerator and had had his fill of ridiculous game shows and clichéd soap operas. Spike looked up, at the long winding stairs as the wheels in his head started to turn. No one was around and once he was done snooping, he could fix everything up. He smiled, Vicious would never know. 

Spike started up the stairs, past the hallway and into Vicious' bedroom. He started with the nightstand, searching through all the papers and belongings. He stopped once he discovered a rare picture of the all too familiar woman with the violet hair and emerald eyes. She was blushing wildly, her face partially covered by her hand, and she was smiling beautifully. Even though he tried, he couldn't look away. 

Briefly, Spike wondered what or who had made her so happy. Then his thoughts started to drift to their time on Earth. He remembered her sideway glances, her grins, the way she'd shyly take his hand in hers. Then his thoughts shifted to Vicious. He knew Julia had long suspected, now Vicious was starting to realize something was wrong too. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the quiet blast of water. Quickly, he placed the photograph back in the drawer before standing up and walking into the hall. Spike listened carefully before entering the guestroom at the end of the corridor. Along with the streaming water, he could hear a voice and faint footfalls. His eyes drifted to the bathroom door and as quietly as possible, he pushed it open. 

He was greeted by Faye's voice, she was singing. 

"There are two of us talking in circles. And one of us who wants the leave," Her voice would fade in and out, some of the words muttered under her breath. "In a world created for only us..." 

Her song was depressing, dark. Spike could barely hear her voice, he was too distracted with making sure she didn't seem him. 

"An empty cage that has no key. Don't you know that we're working with flesh and blood, carving out of jealousy..." Spike watched, hypnotized as she raised her arms above her head. "Crawling into each other, it's smothering, every little part of me." Faye's singing softened into humming. Her hips were swinging slowly to a silent rhythm she could only hear. He watched her through the shower curtain, his eyes lazily drinking in all her curves.

And before Spike could stop himself, he pulled the curtain away. 

In that brief second, his eyes met Faye's scarred back, all those horrible marks that decorated her pale skin. 

The moment passed and then he was looking into her shocked emerald eyes. 

-

Julia remembered running so fast, her heart racing and a flutter in her stomach that excited her. She was almost finish, everything was working so perfectly. Now it was time for the grand finale. And then...Faye would be out of her life, all of their lives. She sprinted down the deserted hall. The employees had left hours ago but she knew he was here. He always here, alone, relentlessly working. She reached the end of the hall and opened the grand doors. She ran past the secretary's desk before barging into the main office. 

Surprised, but barely evident on his features, Vicious looked up. "Julia," He murmured. 

Her gaze darted to every corner in the room. "He's not here." 

"Who? Spike?" When she nodded, he continued. "He's at my house." 

At this, Julia visibly tensed. "I've been looking everywhere for him. He didn't return my calls." 

Briefly, Vicious was reminded of the conversation he and Julia had overheard. He wondered...

"You can stop over there." He suggested. "Or you can wait until I'm finished and we-" He cut himself off when he noticed the first tear spill down her face. Despite this, she was smiling. 

"Why do you love her?" Julia asked. She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I don't understand what is so special about her. Just tell me, so I can finally know." Her next questions were very quiet. "Does Faye remind you of Elise? Or...is it something else about her that you just can't leave alone?" Julia had never noticed that it was raining until she heard the loud clasp of thunder. She looked up when she knew Vicious was near her, staring so intently. For a second, there was blind anger in his icy gaze, then it was gone. 

"There's no use trying to deny it anymore." She confessed. She laughed a little. "I thought Spike and I would always be together. But I never realized that he was just a man, like every other. I thought he was above it all, it never crossed my mind that he would cheat on me...with your Faye." 

Vicious suddenly gripped at her, twirled her even. For a moment, she felt like she was dancing, being held, being loved. It reminded her of all those countless times of Spike and his embrace. 

The moment was fleeting. 

"What are you talking about?" He urged quietly. 

Julia was no longer crying. "Think about it." She whispered in his ear. "Spike is at your house, but where is Faye?" She smiled again, almost as if she were telling a child a story. "It's evening now and she's probably finished her shift at the casino. It's Friday, the night is still young. The perfect time to spend it with someone she loves. She wants to see you. If Faye isn't here with us, Vicious, then where is she?" She looked away from him. "You know, despite everything that's happened, I still love him. I want him all to myself. Having Spike was like having the sweetest candy in the world. He was addictive, consuming. I loved the way he made me feel like I was the most beautiful girl." Julia looked at Vicious. "Isn't that the way Faye made you feel?" 

"Faye..." A million emotions past through his eyes. "She can't-" 

"I'm telling right now. Faye is with Spike, at your house." An anger came to her voice, sharpening her words. "Do something, stop pretending you don't realize it too!" 

Vicious suddenly let her go before he grabbed his coat. Just as the office door slammed shut and she was left alone, Julia fell to her knees, a smile curving her lips. 

Just a little more time, and Faye would be gone from their lives. 

-

Faye stared at him, goose bumps racing up her body as the cold air touched her skin. She attempted to cover herself but seconds later, she let her arms drop to her sides. It was useless trying to hide from Spike. He had seen everything about her, inside and out. She couldn't remember how long he stared at her and she at him. They continued to gaze at one another even as the water that hit her bare form became cold. 

Faye watched Spike with apprehension as he finally stepped towards her, his arm extended. Instead of backing away, she stood her ground. Her emotions were already on a high, she didn't want to see him yet. She was not ready. The only reason she had come to Vicious' home was to have questions answered. Then she wanted to leave, run away again and start over in a different city and on another planet. She wanted to forget everything. 

Especially Spike. 

But all those thoughts left her when he grasped her hand. 

Faintly, she could feel his other hand on her cheek, tracing the bruise with his fingertip. Then his hand moved to her back, he swept his palm over every cut and burn, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"You're beautiful like this." Spike suddenly complemented. Faye was distracted by his words, even more so when his fingers gripped at the engagement ring she wore, pulling it from her finger. She gave in to him without a fight. "My beautiful Faye," He smiled and she felt her defenses break. "Never tied down and never tamed." 

Her hand twitched sporadically, she itched to touch him. Even for one last time. 

Faye was brought out her thoughts when she heard her engagement ring hit the rim of the tub before skidding towards the drain. She took that opportunity to clutch at Spike's hand. One more time, she told herself, just this once. 

"How?" She inquired gently. She placed his palm against her cheek. Faye shivered again when she felt his other hand trace a particularly long scar on her shoulder blade. "How do you make me feel this way? Even after I've done everything to drive you out?" She dragged his hand from her cheek down to her chest. Spike could feel her heart pounding madly. "I didn't mean it," Faye admitted. "I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. But...there was moment when I wanted to. I wanted to make you just as angry as I felt, just as horrible, just as hurt."

"Faye-" 

She hugged him to her, breathed in his scent. "Love me, Spike." She pulled at his coat until it hit the ground. "Just this once," Her breathing became uneven, shallow. "Love me like I love you." Faye worked on the buttons of his shirt, on his tie. Her fingers were patient but swift. 

Spike brought her face to his and kissed her, in a fervor so intense, it took her breath away. The rest of his clothes joined the pile on the floor. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around him. He turned her out of the path of the water and used the edge of the tub for support. And Faye, with sweet anticipation, looked forward to the moment when she would forget everything. 

-

Vicious ran, even as the rain became heavier and dark clouds loomed over the city. She's alone with him, he thought, she's alone with him. Even now, he still couldn't understand it. He trusted Faye. So why...? 

_"You have really pretty eyes," A woman's melodious voice commented._

Of all the times he could have been bothered, it had to be now. The day hadn't gone well for him and the only place he could find solitude was in the park. Vicious looked away from the setting sun to the person who stood next to him. What he noticed first was her smile, bright and dazzling. Her hair was as dark as the night and her eyes spoke of all the secret joys of the world. The wind suddenly picked up, playing with each strand of her hair. The breeze carried her scent. Lilacs. 

"You think so?" He asked, he was a little curious. 

"Yes," She responded. She stepped closer and Vicious got a better look at her eyes. They were green. "It's not every day, or at least for me, that you see a handsome man with gray eyes." She held out a delicate hand. "My name is a Elise. And you are?" 

"Are you hitting on me?" He was blunt, his words a little more harsh than he had liked. 

The woman known as Elise raised an eyebrow. "Yes," She answered, almost proudly. "So, are you going to tell me your name or am I going to have to guess?" 

It troubled him, every single second of the day. Whenever he looked at Faye, he always remembered blood. So much blood.

He remembered watching her for so long. Watched how her chest rose and fell in deep breaths, and how that enigmatic smile would come to her lips when she dreamt. She was an angel, or maybe a sleeping beauty. Eventually, Elise's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, bringing the sheets up to cover her body. Still lost in sleep, she reached blindly for her robe. And once she slipped it on, she grinned to herself. Vicious knew what she was thinking about, he was the only man who knew her so well. 

Last night, he remembered arguing with her for hours. Then, she left and he followed her. He wasn't ready to let her go, and if their relationship was about to end, he wanted to part on good terms. But he still wanted to make up with her. Maybe go to the movies or have dinner at a beautiful restaurant. Whatever it took just to make her smile. Yet that all changed. 

The very moment Elise..

Vicious watched her as she moved to the kitchen. She filled a kettle with water before placing it on the stove. She flew from one cabinet to the next, grabbing plates and teacups, and humming a tune that echoed throughout her apartment. He liked to believe she was getting ready to see him, waiting patiently like the lover he wanted her to be. But again, he felt that anger come over him when he watched that stranger creep out of Elise's room to greet her with an embrace. He seemed familiar, but Vicious could not remember where he had seen him before. 

"Please," Elise begged. "Stay a little longer, I'm making breakfast for us." She kissed his cheek and Vicious felt his hands clench. 

"I'd love to but I have an appointment to keep." He whispered. "Maybe we can see each other tonight."

She frowned slightly. "I had that date with Vicious." She shrugged. "I can just cancel that and meet up with you later." 

He kissed Elise then, very tenderly before letting her go, walking to the bedroom. Despite the dull pain in his heart, Vicious smiled. It was now that he wanted to make his presence known. All he needed to do was take care of him first...

She swore under her breath when the plate hit the ground, breaking into pieces. Sighing, Elise dropped to her knees and began to carefully pick up the glass. She stopped when she heard a soft thud. She glanced behind her, towards the bedroom door, nothing. She heaved a sigh again, she was just imagining things. Elise stood, the remains of the plate in her hands. She walked to the trash bin, dumped every piece of glass, and nearly yelped when she came face to face with Vicious. 

Elise smiled. "Vicious...what are you doing here?" She glanced quickly at the front door, it was closed and locked. The look didn't go unnoticed by him. "I didn't hear you come in." 

He shrugged his shoulders. "Do I need a reason to come see my girlfriend?" He answered with his own question. 

"No, of course not." She replied. "You just startled me." She played with her fingers. "Listen, Vicious, you caught me at a bad time. I have to get to work soon. So maybe I can give you a call later on, okay? We can make plans for tonight." 

Vicious knew that Elise could be the perfect liar, but she always gave herself away. Whenever she played with her hands, it was a crucial sign that exposed her anxiety. She was afraid of slipping up. 

"Why Elise?" He asked simply. 

She feigned a look of question. "I don't understand what you mean." 

Within a second he had grabbed her by the arms. "Why?" Vicious asked again, his voice soft. It took him everything not to break his demeanor. But on the inside he was raging, driven only by fury. He wanted Elise to pay. "I gave you everything. Everything a woman could ever ask for. But still you slept with another man. Why?"

Elise bit down on her lip, it was the only sign of her discomfort. "So you know," She stated flatly, her smile disappearing. "Our relationship was already breaking apart, Vicious. In a matter of days, it would have been over. Besides, what I felt for you was fleeting. I don't know what else to tell you." 

"I loved you," Vicious declared. "I still...love you. Don't you even care?" 

She looked into his eyes, they were so strangely dark. "Vicious-" But she abruptly cut herself off when he pressed his hand against her face to cup her cheek. At another time and place, she would have been ecstatic from his rare display of affection. But she nearly felt her heart stop when he dragged his hand down to her chin, smearing blood on her face. The revelation was so strong that she didn't even notice the tears that slipped down her cheeks. 

"W-what did y-you do?" Elise choked out. 

She was trembling when Vicious smiled at her. She didn't wait for his answer before she pushed him away from her. She rushed to her bedroom. Blood, she had never seen so much blood in her life. And on her bed, was her lover's corpse, his eyes were still open, gazing at her. She whirled around, ready to call the police, ready to escape and find help. But she never had time to take a step, she didn't even get the chance to scream before she felt something hard smash against her head. 

Vicious remembered the satisfying crack of her skull when her head connected with the music box grasped in his hand. He remembered watching her blood splatter against the wall, almost like paint. And he remembered the taste of copper, of her blood when he licked his lips. Elise stared up at him, at the smirk still plastered on his face. She lay crumpled on the floor and Vicious watched her, almost curiously, as she took her last breaths. 

He had planned everything carefully. He took care of both bodies, he took care of the apartment. He cleaned the blood, burned the clothes and rags. He came up with his alibi, he wanted it to be flawless. Vicious did everything and then he waited. The weeks went by and he remembered the newspapers, police investigations, and television. Everyone wondered, everyone suspected, but no one knew. Then, he didn't know how, but Spike and Julia found out. It was a secret between them, the trio. Even now, no one ever really figured it out. 

Vicious stopped, his gaze going to the sky. Whenever he thought about Elise, it was like experiencing a brooding fury. An anger that gradually rose to its peak and became unstoppable, almost like a storm. He continued on but instead of running he decided to walk. If he did catch Faye in the act, then so be it. If he did not, then he would find out...sooner or later. 

-

Faye could only remember bits and pieces of the next few hours. They made love in the shower, against the hot spray of the water. They made love in Vicious' bed, between the cool, silk sheets, their voices echoing through the halls of the house. When his lips were close to her ear, Spike would murmur apologies, sweet nothings, and his love for her. And in the dim light of the thunder, Faye focused all her attention on his face, on his hauntingly beautiful eyes. 

Faye felt it, the familiar feeling that was almost like fire lapping at her abdomen and back. It was like an inferno wherever he caressed her. The enticing heat came when he kissed her lips, wherever his fingertips stroked her flesh, and when the very hardness of his body nearly drove her over the edge. She quivered. 

"Faye," 

Her eyes opened momentarily to gaze at him. Spike was looming over her, his eyes dancing with mischief in the shadows. Despite herself, a deep blush of embarrassment came to her cheeks. Spike was teasing her again. Faye's lips curved into a frown, but anyone could see the amusement on her face by his tactics. Taking a risk, she placed her palms on his chest, raking her fingernails against each line and ripple of solid muscle. Her frown became a grin when she was rewarded with a moan. 

Faye continued her innocent exploration of his chest. Her hands traveled lower and just when she was about to reach for her prize, Spike grabbed her wrists. He managed to keep her steady, watched as she sucked in a breath when his hands barely touched her breasts. He leaned up, starting at her earlobe. She tried to struggle but when she felt him nip at her ear, Faye arched against him, a small giggle leaving her lips. 

"Stop," She murmured. "That tickles, Spike." 

Ignoring her protests, he repeated his actions until he left her in a fit a hysterics, her sides aching from her laughter. He traveled down to her neck, briefly meeting her gaze and gracing her with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her neck, tasting water and sweat. Faye fell silent and then went rigged when Spike abruptly bit her hard. He showered the bite with light kisses before he gently bit her again. Accompanied with it was more of a response. 

Faye inhaled deeply when Spike moved her legs apart with his knee. She arched, trying to buck out of his hold again. But he didn't allow her the freedom she wanted. Instead, he watched her intently as she kept her eyes shut, her breathing a little uneven from anticipation. He suddenly let go of her wrists. Eventually, Faye's eyes opened and met his. And when they did, Spike kissed her. 

He ravished her mouth while feverishly stroking her body with his palms. Faye lost herself as she willingly drowned within the taste of him. His kisses were heady and she was spinning head over heels as she fell deeper and deeper under the spell Spike had so flawlessly cast on her. His kisses were sweet, intense, and Faye only wanted more as his hands roamed her sides, as his tongue plundered my mouth, and as their bodies molded so perfectly together. 

Spike only stopped kissing her for a breath of air before he claimed Faye's lips again. His mouth ground into hers and gradually he eased up with light pecks. He sat back to look at his performance. Her skin flushed pink, her chest heaving, emerald eyes darkened, and her lips thoroughly kissed. He gave her a toothy grin. Yet even through her hazed mind, Faye was able to reach up and cup his cheeks. 

"I..." She sounded nervous. "I'm not Julia." Her hands were shaking but her eyes, they were burning with something that he couldn't place. 

Smile fading, Spike stared down at her for several moments. Finally, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. The feeling of his lips taking hers in a slow but demanding yet oh so delicate motion, left her gripping at him for dear life. And when he pulled away, she felt even weaker even though she wasn't standing. 

"I don't want you to be." Spike answered. "Faye, I never wanted you to be." 

He wanted Faye, he needed Faye. Julia didn't matter anymore. 

He wouldn't regret this. 

He hadn't so far. 

Spike wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her into his lap. He positioned himself, never taking his eyes off Faye's as he entered her slowly. Her eyes rolled back as a loud cry left her lips. He grasped her hips for leverage before lifting her up and driving her body down. Like before, Spike was gentle and slow with her. But his movements were almost pure torture for her. Faye tired to move her hips to silently tell him to thrust faster. But when his grip on her tightened, she knew he was doing this on purpose. He wanted to enjoy every moment. 

The sounds of Spike's quiet grunts and moans echoed in Faye's ears while she felt his lips kiss her neck. His eyes watched every expression that crossed her face, and he relished in the fact that he was the cause of it. He moved against her with a force that left her breathless. He took her with each thrust of his hips, aiming to arouse all her of desires and needs. Breathing hard, Spike buried his face into Faye's shoulder while she combed her fingers through his hair. 

When his thrusts became more frenzied, Faye arched as a moan left her lips. She clawed at his shoulders, Spike's name coming from her mouth with each exhale. Then that deliciously sweet sensation started to grow inside her. Spike began to push harder, more urgently. It only took a few more seconds before Faye screamed, her body shaking uncontrollably. 

Spike continued to thrust into her and finally, she managed to say his name again, low and husky. That broke him and he gave in, her warmth latching onto him. They eventually collapsed on the bed, silent and trembling from the afterglow of their lovemaking. Faye gripped at him, and Spike took that moment to study her face once last time. He realized it now, there was no woman like her. None that was so provocative, exquisite, sincere, and kind. She was absolutely perfect. 

Suddenly, Faye felt a shiver run down her spine. Not from the sudden chill in the air but from a bad feel that was almost like a dull pain in her heart. She wanted Spike to stay with her, she wanted to tell him everything. She didn't want anymore secrets between them. 

"I..." She trailed off, and Spike never did ask about what she wanted to say. But still, he couldn't help but wonder.

Faye lightly kissed Spike before she rested her head against the pillows. Weariness had taken its toll on her and even though she was in her lover's embrace, she was still so afraid. Reality had sunken in for both of them. 

Vicious would be here soon. 

-

She wouldn't lie.

It was cold here. 

Faye opened her eyes and just like she expected, Spike was gone. She sat up slowly, her gaze going towards the windows, to the dark and stormy sky. A sudden flash of thunder and for a second, she saw a shadow. She quickly looked towards the bedroom doors and saw nothing. But she did hear something.

"A music box...?" Faye murmured. 

She climbed out of the bed and noticed that she was dressed in a negligee. Spike. Without even realizing it, she smiled. He had to be the responsible for this. Banishing her thoughts away, Faye walked out of the bedroom and followed the music. But it seemed to be everywhere, echoing endlessly. She checked every bedroom before finally walking down the marble stairwell towards the living room. 

Her breathing stopped and that same fear came over her. Vicious was sitting down, his gaze on the music box that lay on the table. She was relieved, he hadn't even seemed to notice her presence. She knew, he was lost in thought, in a completely different world where she could not reach him. Faye's eyes wondered back to the music box. It was strange, she had never seen it before. Where had it come from? 

As if hearing her thoughts, Vicious answered.

"It was Elise's," His eyes never left the music box. "Blood, there was so much blood." 

Faye stepped back, her eyes widening. It was true, Julia was telling the truth. He...

"You killed her...?" 

He reached out and shut the lid of the box and the music died away. Vicious looked at her, smiling. Eyes narrowed dangerously, he started towards her and Faye began to shake. 

In his hands, he revealed a long blade, which he gripped so tightly by the hilt. 

Author's Notes: Hey all! It's good to be writing again. How long has it been? A few months, I know. Trust me, I haven't given up on this story, I'm just extremely busy, more now than ever. But I'm on spring break so I get to come and finish up with this. I hope it was good enough for you, nineteen pages and well over 8,000 words. This is definitely one of the longest chapters I've written for any story. What an accomplishment!

I hate to say it folks, but we have finally reached the end of this ride. It's sad, but _Forever Broken _is coming to a close. Writing, reading your reviews, and finding the inspiration to continue this story will always be precious to me. Thank you all! But please tell me how you think the story is going to end. 

Now, here's want to expect in the next chapter: 

****

Chapter 11-Hegira

Spike and Faye - Is their relationship really over? 

Julia - Is she still up to no good? Will she finally get Spike back? 

Vicious - Now you all know that he is a murderer. What is he going to do to Faye? 

And a few revelations that may surprise some of you! 


	11. Hegira

Title: Forever Broken

Author: Nirvana

Rating: R

Category: Romance/Angst

Summary: AU. Set in the year 2066, Spike Spiegel and Faye Valentine meet and an inevitable attraction arises. Unintentionally, the two begin a possessive affair under the worst circumstances.

Disclaimer: We all know the drill, but I must say it anyway. I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters they rightfully belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 11-Hegira

Her heart was racing, her hands shaking. She could honestly say that she had never been so scared in her life. Images started running through her mind. The echoes of her screams as she tried to fight back. The sharp and excruciating pain that would leave her mute. And her dead body spiraled on the floor, a pool of her own blood surrounding her. Faye took another step back.

"You killed her," She said again. Her eyes darted to the front door. It was too far away to run to. Going back up the stairs would leave her in a dead end. But where else could she go? His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Julia told you," He stated without question. "Told you about my little secret." Briefly, he smiled and Faye shivered. She couldn't understand it, what had happened to him? This was not the Vicious she knew. The man that was compassionate, quiet, hardworking, and sweet was gone. Replaced with...she couldn't even describe him now. Vicious extended his arms out, the blade in clear view. "You know all about me Faye. So...what do you think of me now?"

Breathing hard, Faye whirled around and started up the stairs. At the last second, Vicious grabbed her ankle. She shrieked before twisting her leg and delivering a kick to his forehead. He stumbled back and she took those precious moments to keep climbing up the stairs. She ran down the corridor before finally choosing a random bedroom to hide in. Faye locked the door. She ran to the bedside and clutched at the nightstand. With a hard shove, she pushed the piece of furniture up against the wall. Now, she had some time. Her eyes scanned the room.

Underneath the bed was too obvious, in the closet was even more so.

She could hear his footfalls, hard and fast.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Where? Where? Where?

The window, no, it was too high.

When he pounded against the door, it was like a thunder clasp. "Faye!" He screamed her name, his voice torn between anger and something else she couldn't place. He charged again and she knew the door would break down soon. But there was no place to hide, nowhere to go. She wrapped her hands around herself, shivering. Spike, she thought, where are you?

Faye's eyes widened when Vicious burst through the door...

To find that she had completely vanished.

Slowly, cautiously, he looked around before stepping inside. Everything was covered in darkness and it only took a second before his eyes adjusted. He didn't understand why, but he was excited. Vicious licked his lips in anticipation, the rush of it all thrilled him. He was like a predator, determined and ruthless. The chasing was what drove his adrenaline and the capture would make it only sweeter. Once he was in the middle of the room, he began to speak.

"I will find you," He promised. "But there is something I have to confess." Vicious turned around quickly, checking every single corner, every moving shadow. "I know what you're thinking, Faye. Vicious is the bad one, he's the murderer." He stepped towards the closet. "That may be so, but Spike and Julia, they're just as bad as I am." He grabbed the handles and pulled the door open to discover nothing.

The room suddenly flooded with the light of thunder and Vicious, just barely, caught Faye's shadow. "Julia," He murmured, "she's the manipulator. She hates women like you, Faye. That's why I loved you." He moved quietly towards the bathroom. "You take the attention away from her, you put her in her place, _you_ make her realize she's only second best compared to you. She wanted you gone so badly." He pushed the door open and stepped in.

Faye pressed herself against the wall, behind the bathroom door, as best she could. She held her breath, even though her lungs were painfully aching for air. She heard him speak again.

"And Spike..."

The bathroom door was abruptly pushed aside and Faye felt renewed fear course through her. She tried to run but Vicious easily managed to grab her. He pushed her against the wall, even after she fought to get away, punching, hitting, kicking, nothing worked. Then she stopped all of her attempts when she felt the sharp blade press against her neck.

Vicious stared at Faye for a moment. Then he said, "If I ever catch you with Spike again..." He trailed off for a moment, pressed the blade deeper, and smiled when the first drops of her blood hit his fingers. "I'll kill you."

Eventually, he let her go, fixed her with one of his dangerous stares, and was gone in an instant. Faye crumbled to her knees, shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't understand it. How did she get herself into all this? How could she get herself out? If she had known that this would have happened, she would have never come to Mars. Faye didn't know how long she stayed there. Maybe a minute, maybe an hour. But finally, she rose and walked very slowly down to the entrance hall. Vicious was nowhere to be found.

Faye took that opportunity to leave.

Now, more than ever, she wanted to escape everything.

-

Spike unlocked the door to his apartment and stepped in. His gaze traveled to the window and he stared in contempt at the rain. His own home had been miles away from Vicious', so he ended up walking, in the pouring rain, back his apartment. It didn't take long before he was soaked from head to toe.

Not wasting any time, Spike began to strip. He walked towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Julia spiraled on the bed, dressed in one his button-down shirts, a cigarette pressed between her lips. When she looked up, when she saw him, when she smiled, Spike knew, something was not right.

Julia sat up before slipping off the bed. She stepped towards him, looking Spike up and down appreciatively. Then suddenly she wrapped her arms around him before running her fingertips over each firm ripple of muscle on his abdomen. "You smell like her." She whispered bitterly.

"What did you do?" Spike asked.

Julia moved away from him, once again, collapsing on the bed. "I didn't do anything." She responded. "Except let Vicious in on your 'well-kept' secret." She smiled before she took another puff from her cigarette. "So tell me Spike, was it fun? Did you enjoy yourself? Did you tell Faye that you loved her?" She raised her eyebrows before looking away. "I don't even have to ask you that. I know you do. I see it, every time you look at her."

His heart was racing with apprehension, but he kept his face impassive. "What did Vicious do?"

"I know you remember what happened to Elise." Julia answered. "Maybe something along those lines happened to Faye." She reached over, smashing her cigarette into the ashtray. "Oh well."

She didn't fight back when Spike quickly pinned her beneath him. Julia looked into his eyes before she smirked. "You can't blame me for this." She stated. "At least not all of it." She frowned. "And you know what? Faye, is a selfish bitch." And for a single moment, she let all of her defenses down. It didn't matter what Spike did to her, she would always love him. "But then again," She murmured softly, her frown vanishing. "When it comes to you, Spike, I guess I'm a selfish bitch too."

Spike's grip on her wrists tightened. "Julia-"

"I didn't do anything!" She cut him off. "I was just jealous. Don't you get it?! You were mine! She stole you away from me and you left me for her!" She began struggling, her eyes burning. "I hate you! I hate you!" Julia wanted to hide when she felt the first tears stream down. "I didn't care what happened to her! All I wanted was Faye gone! All that mattered was you, not her!"

Julia turned her head to the side and that was when the first sob escaped her lips. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. But here she was, weeping uncontrollably. Finally, Spike let go of her before collapsing on the bed. No matter which way he looked at it, Julia was right. He had cheated on her and he really had no right to be upset with her. Spike reached out, grabbed her, and dragged her towards him.

He tucked her head under his chin and was just about to soothe her when Julia pushed him away. She shook her head vigorously before she headed towards the closet. She opened the doors, pulled her clothes from their hangers, and piled them on the floor. Spike watched her for a moment before he stood and tried to get her to look at him.

"What are you doing?" He had to ask, even though he already knew what the answer was.

"Aren't you happy now?" Julia inquired. "I'm leaving, isn't this what you wanted?"

"Julia, listen, I never-"

"Yes you did." She interrupted once more. "You..." She trailed off, her head bowed. Then seconds later she was moving towards another closet. She opened the doors and grabbed the largest suitcase she could find. She needed to get away, being here with Spike was killing her.

Spike shut the suitcase. Julia stared at him incredulously.

"And what are you going to stop me with?!" She exclaimed. "Apologies? Hugs? Kisses?" Her eyes darkened. "Don't fool yourself Spike. You can barely stand to be around me."

Swiftly, Julia stuffed her clothing into the suitcase. She made frequent trips to the bathroom, to the living room, gathering every belonging that would fit into her suitcase. She already had planned on running away. She would stay in a hotel, get all of her money and disappear. Many years ago, she had done it before. But somehow, Spike had been able to find her. But this time, she knew he wouldn't even try.

Julia eventually shut her suitcase and suddenly found it so difficult to move, to breathe. This was it. After six years of beautiful bliss, it all came crashing down the second Faye came. But still, she turned her attention back to Spike then looked away just as quickly.

"Don't look at me that way." She pleaded. "You know more than anyone else that I don't like pity. Especially from you." Breathing easier, she moved to the closet and quickly changed before moving her suitcase to the front door. She slipped her coat on before wrapping her hand around the doorknob.

One last time, Julia turned around. Spike was expecting her to yell at him, hit him, anything but grace him with a quirky smile.

"I'll see you later," She promised before opening the door.

And before Spike could stop her, she was already gone.

-

Catherine Valentine, with a good amount of effort, took her hands and wrapped them around her daughter's wrists. She struggled blindly, her piercing emerald eyes sparked with determination. But her mother was just as stubborn, she wouldn't let her go. If anything, her grip became tighter. With much difficulty, she managed to pull out her keys and unlock the front door. The girl in her grasp was now yelling and shrieking, bringing the peeping eyes of neighbors in their direction. But quickly realizing who the pair was, they went back to their business as if nothing had happened. Catherine's constant problems with her daughter, Faye, was normal nowadays.

Catherine pushed open the front door, and literally had to drag the protesting child inside. Once she closed and locked the door behind her, she turned to see Faye curled up on the floor in a tight ball. She remembered relatives warning her about first born children. You'll spoil them to death and they become impossible to deal with by age six. With incessant tantrums and deafening crying sessions, it can drive a mother insane. Her daughter was four now, but she had suddenly become so different. A few weeks ago, Faye had been the perfect little girl. She couldn't understand what had happened.

Maybe it was because of her husband. Ever since he had disappeared, things had not been quite the same. Catherine knew she could no longer stay on Earth the day he vanished, so she ended up dragging her daughter across the whole solar system. She prayed, hoped, and wished that he was safe and would come back. No matter how many places she went, how many people she asked, it was always a dead end. But that...was over a year ago. She was over him, she would make it...somehow.

Somehow I will, Catherine thought, someway.

But she always lost all her resolve every time she looked into her daughter's eyes. They were green, just like his.

Slowly, Catherine approached her daughter before sitting down. "Faye, look at me." She requested gently.

Still as persistent as ever, she only looked further away from her. Faye kept her attention on the wall and she stiffened when her mother's hand touched her arm. Quickly, she moved away from her and was on her feet again. "Faye, I won't leave you alone until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." She responded sharply. It was the first words she had said to her in days.

"How can you tell your Okaasan that?" Catherine inquired. "How can you lie to me?"

"I'm not lying," Faye answered. "Everything's fine."

Catherine was silent for a moment as she scrutinized her daughter. She'd have to take a different approach to open her up. "Then how come your acting so strange? Faye, a few weeks ago you were so well-behaved. Now, your teachers and I don't know what has gotten into you. This is the third time I had to take you home early from daycare because of your behavior. Please, won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Faye was silent, but Catherine's attempt this time had worked. Her daughter's eyes were glassy. Taking a chance, she moved closer to her and placed her hands on Faye's shoulders. "Your teachers told me you started a fight, is that true?"

Faye nodded solemnly, and her head gradually lowered. "The things they said..." She trailed off.

"What?" Catherine urged tenderly. "What could they have said to make you act that way?"

"The kids at school talk about me all the time. They called me a freak." The first tear sped down Faye's face. Then another, until she was crying freely. "They tease me. They said that I smell like garbage."

Catherine's eyes widened as everything became clear. She smiled in sympathetic understanding before her arms trailed down to Faye's waist. A deep blush crept up on her cheeks when her mother enveloped her in a warm embrace. Her sweet mother was always very kind to her, but for some reason, she was never the physically affectionate type. Faye had depended on her father for that. But for her mother to hug her, it was so rare. Catherine's long, pale fingers began to gently rake through Faye's violet hair.

"What were those kids talking about?" Catherine asked in a surprised tone. "You're not smelly at all."

Faye's voice was filled with innocent wonder. "Really?"

"Really," Catherine replied firmly. She pressed her cheek next to her daughter's as she whispered her next words. "Next time, Faye. When other people are making fun of you, or making you feel bad about yourself, ignore them. Words can never hurt you. Will you do this favor for me?"

"Hai, Okaasan. I promise I will." Faye lifted her arms and hugged her mother back, the blush on her cheeks became darker.

"Arigato," Catherine said. Her hold Faye became tighter, her fingers still running through her daughter's hair. This girl was her whole world, her only family. "My dearest Romani. Do you have any idea how much your Okaasan loves you?"

-

"That's right," Faye murmured to herself. "She use to call me her little Romani."

It was strange and unexplainable. Out of all the times in her life, she didn't have the slightest clue as to why she was thinking of her mother at this particular moment. Not only now, but several times a day. The memories, good and bad, would swim in her thoughts, leaving her restless but pensive.

Faye glanced at herself in the mirror. She knew that she had always been a pale woman, but she looked whiter than usual, almost sickly. Climbing up and down stairs, she would stumble from sudden waves of dizziness. And the bathroom had now become her hiding place during her long periods of vomiting. Running a hand through her hair in frustration, Faye looked at her reflection more intensely. She was hoping to find some answer there, but she knew better. At first, she had brushed all her symptoms off as sickness. But the days passed by and still, she was miserable physically and emotionally. She even attempted to go to work today, but Tara had personally escorted her back home. Faye placed a hand to her chest, her heart was racing.

"I'm scared," She declared. "I don't want to think about the possibilities. I'm sick, I'm just sick."

But no amount of lying was going to help her.

She hugged him to her, breathed in his scent. "Love me, Spike." She pulled at his coat until it hit the ground. "Just this once," Her breathing became uneven, shallow. "Love me like I love you." Faye worked on the buttons of his shirt, on his tie. Her fingers were patient but swift.

And he did. He loved her, touched her, surrounded her in a way that she could barely describe in words.

Thinking of that, thinking of him, sent a shiver down her spine. With nausea hitting her like a crashing wave, Faye, in an instant, was on her knees in front of the toilet, vomiting. This couldn't be happening, this could _not_ happening Faye eased away from the toilet before falling against the tub. I don't want to be like my mother, she told herself, I don't want to be alone, bitter and...

Faye never finished her train of thought as the tears came.

-

He couldn't describe the feeling coursing through him. He was thrilled by it, and a little frightened by it. The feeling only came over him when he was about to pay his 'best' friend a visit. He remembered, years ago, when he was seventeen, when Julia had feelings for Vicious and he, had purposely stolen her away from him. From then on, it was like a competition to win her heart. She had only indulged herself in all the attention.

Julia.

He smiled, he couldn't bring himself to miss her. He didn't regret that she left him, he almost felt...relieved.

Spike stepped out of the elevator and started walking down the winding hall. Even though it was late in the afternoon, employees still crowded the hallways. A few would politely greet him and he would do the same. There were too many people here, but there was nothing he could do about it. The news about what was going to a happen would spread like wildfire.

When he was seventeen, he had carried a gun wherever he went. But years later, he had abandoned it and was proud to say he could fight without a weapon. When he was seventeen, he had done so many stupid things. He couldn't understand why he was thinking of it now. Eventually he reached those grand doors and knew Vicious was there, waiting patiently.

He turned the knob, pushed the door open and...

...found no one there.

Spike closed the door before he whirled around, stepping out of the way just as Vicious grazed his cheek with a blade. Like tears, he could feel blood slipping down his cheek. He carelessly wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

They hated each other, always had, always would. Now, it just couldn't be kept at bay any longer. He had already dealt with this side of Vicious before, he knew he could do it again.

"You were slow," Vicious commented. "I could have killed you."

Spike was silent for a moment, then, "Where's Faye?"

He wanted to run away with her. Grab his belongings, deposit all the money from his account, and take her with him. Spike wasn't afraid to say that he missed her, worried about her, loved her. But he had not seen Faye in weeks and he was on the verge of losing his mind if he did not find her.

-

Faye sat quietly, dizzy, anxious, and tired. She gripped at the armrests of her chair, until her knuckles were white. All she needed to do was leave, they would never notice her. But, she was so scared, she wanted to know so badly. And if it was true, what then? Where would she go? What-?

"Miss Valentine," Faye glanced up to see a man staring at her. He looked just as young as she did. "Please come with me."

Silently, she obeyed. She stood up on wobbly legs and followed him down the hall. She hated hospitals. They were always too white, too clean, too depressing. Her mother had always threatened her after she hit her. Don't you ever go to the hospital, she would say. Her voice would be laced with sadness, her eyes hurt, and Faye would lose all of her resolve because this woman would flawlessly become her sweet mother again.

_You don't want your mother taken from you, do you Faye? _She would whisper it, soothingly, while her fingers painfully dug into her fresh cuts and bruises.

Faye felt her eyes watering just thinking about it, she always did as her Okaasan told her.

"I'm sorry," The man apologized. "I didn't introduce myself. My name is Doctor Robertson."

Faye tried to smile, she really did, it only came out as a grimace. "Nice to meet you."

He led her down so many endless corridors, then finally, they reached his office. He sat her down, offered her something to eat, something to drink. He seemed to pity her more than she liked. Faye wanted to leave, so she cut straight to the point.

"Am I sick?" She asked. "Just tell me what's wrong with me."

-

"Does it matter where she is?" Vicious replied. "You have Julia."

"Julia is gone." Spike said. "She left me."

Vicious was quiet for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders nonchantly. "It was going to happen, sooner or later." He moved towards his chair and sat down. He looked up at Spike, smirking. "But do you want to know what I said to Faye? The last time I saw her?" When Spike said nothing, Vicious continued, his voice almost affectionate. "She was sleeping when I finally got home and I knew you had been there, I'd just missed you by a few, precious seconds. But I waited for her to wake and when she did..."

"If you did kill her, you wouldn't be telling me this-"

"But I was so tempted to." Vicious interrupted, confirming Spike's suspicions "It was like an adrenaline rush, Spike. Hunting Faye and chasing Faye. You should have seen her. She was hoping that her knight in shining armor would come to rescue her." He stood up. "I threatened her." He stepped away from his desk, approaching Spike. "I told her if I ever saw her with you again, I would kill her." His smirk widened. "Believe me, I wouldn't hesitate to do so. Just like I won't right now."

Before Spike could even move, Vicious' fist connected with his face.

-

"Congratulations, Miss Valentine, you're pregnant."

Faye stopped breathing.

Noticing her reaction, the doctor stood up but stopped once he heard her start laughing. It was soft at first but gradually built. Her hands were balled into fists as her back hunched, and her eyes closed. But she was laughing hysterically, until she felt tears of joy streaming down her face. This had to be the funniest thing in the world. She tried to stop laughing, but she couldn't. But still, a part of her was scared beyond words.

"That's really funny!" Faye managed between bursts of laughter. "Pregnant! Please, I could never be a mother! But seriously, doctor, what's really wrong with me?"

"I'm not joking, Miss Valentine, you are pregnant."

She was quiet for a moment, then, the denial came.

"You're lying!" She exclaimed abruptly, her emerald orbs blazing. "I can't be pregnant! This can't be happening!"

Then the anger.

"Do you know how old I am?! I'm eighteen! I'm still a girl! I haven't even started my own life, I can't support a child!"

Then the sadness.

Faye couldn't see, her eyes were too blurry. "I don't want to be like my mother." And she couldn't control her sobs. She remembered so vividly her mother's words.

I was eighteen when I had you, Faye. I gave up everything I wanted to be for **you**. Your father left me because of **you**.

It couldn't be true.

_He left me because he hated **you**!_

Faye covered her mouth to keep from crying out loud. She didn't want to be her mother, abandoned, drinking, angry, destructive.

Silently, the doctor handed her a tissue. "However, Miss Valentine, there are options."

"Options?" Faye echoed. "What kind?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well, there is always adoption. There are several families on Mars or any other planet who are more than willing to bring a child into their family. Especially for wives who are barren and cannot have children of their own. Probably in the second trimester, we would contact you, and Miss Valentine, you would choose the family that is acceptable. Once the baby is born, there is the paperwork, and then, the baby is theirs."

"And my other options?"

"The only other option is abortion."

"Abortion?"

"Yes. I advise you, if you choose this option, it would be beneficial for you to have the procedure done as soon as possible. Just to avoid emotional and physically attachment."

Faye looked away from him, her thoughts racing. Abortion seemed so much easier than adoption. It would be quick and painless. Then, Faye thought, why do I feel like crying? Why do I feel so guilty?

The doctor interrupted her thoughts. "Miss Valentine, you do not have to give me your decision now. Why don't you come back in a few days and-"

"I want to keep it." She heard herself say.

_Don't ever be like me._ Her mother's voice kept saying.

I won't ever be like you, Faye promised.

He was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Faye knew he wanted to lecture her. It's such a great responsibility, taking care of a child. But she wouldn't listen. She was still upset, still sad, yet she could feel it. The very beginnings of joy were creeping inside of her. Without realizing it, Faye touched her stomach.

"I'm having a baby."

-

Faye packed everything and left almost everything behind. Her music box, her beautiful piano, and anything else that reminded her of growing up. She only took the essentials because she wanted to start over again and knew where she wanted to begin. She rushed back and forth, but was careful. She vaguely remembered the doctor saying the first few weeks of pregnancy were the most dangerous, the most vital.

"A mother," Faye said to no one in particular. "Why am I so happy about this?"

She suddenly fell onto her bed, her eyes going to the ceiling. Faye had everything planned out in her head. Get off of Mars was the very first thing on her list. But what about...?

Spike.

It didn't matter, she reasoned. He was probably back together with Julia, all their problems resolved. And he and Vicious were probably best friends again. Faye was fully aware that what had happened between her and Spike would never happen again. Besides, he would most likely want nothing to do with the baby, and she was all right with that. And once again, his life could be perfect. Faye knew if she could silently walk out of Spike's life just as silently as she stumbled in, she could handle anything. He wouldn't notice, he wouldn't care.

Her own father abandoned her, what would keep Spike from doing the same?

Sighing, Faye sat up and reached into her nightstand drawer. She pulled out an envelope and reread the address, her lips curving into a smile.

Ganymede, Jupiter.

That's where she had grown up, met her most valuable friend, gained her undying love for seafood.

Faye rested her palm on her stomach. "Nothing but the very best for you."

-

"How much?" Faye asked.

"Fifty thousand woolongs." The man responded. She studied him intently. He was too tall, too lanky, had eyes that spoke of things she could barely imagine. He reminded her too much of Spike.

"Twenty-five thousand." Faye bargained.

He smiled. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Why? This _thing_ looks like it's thirty years old."

"Even still, I've taken good care of her. Frequent oil changes, repairs, any part replaced if necessary. Even though she's ten years old, it looks brand new."

What he said was the truth, Faye would have never guessed it was already a decade old. It was a simple, silver zip craft that still, in her own eyes, had a touch of sophistication. She liked it, she liked it a lot. But there was one problem. For the nth time, Faye reached into her pocket and ran her fingertips over the remaining money she had. It was only seven thousand. If she lost this, she would have nothing except her tiny, compact suitcase. She had very little options.

"What's this ship called?" Faye asked.

"The Redtail." The man responded. "Maneuverable, with remote control functions, twin missile launchers and machine guns." He ran his hand over the surface appreciatively. "It was just stocked with weapons this morning. So if you decide to purchase it, you just need to complete the paperwork and it's all yours."

"Twenty thousand woolongs." Faye answered.

He reasoned quietly, then, "Forty thousand woolongs and I will not go any lower."

She sighed. "All right, I'll take it."

He gave her a lopsided smile and Faye's heart skipped a beat. This man is not Spike, her mind told her.

He came back with the paperwork and set it down in front of Faye. He reached into his pocket and revealed a key and a spare one to the Redtail. He was just about to speak when someone, maybe an assistant, asked for his help. He turned to Faye.

"I'll be right back." He promised before disappearing into another room.

Once Faye was sure that he was gone, she grabbed the two keys and dug a hand into her pocket. She pulled out the seven thousand woolongs and placed four thousand back into her pocket leaving the rest for the man. She already felt guilty enough about stealing the ship, but he'd get over it. Despite herself, Faye smiled mischievously.

Eventually, Faye managed to seat herself in cockpit and glanced over everything. She had only flown a ship once in her life and had forgotten everything she'd learned. Oh well, there was always a first time for everything. The engine roared to life when she turned the key, and it was at that moment, the man came running back, screaming at the top of his lungs.

The Redtail lurched forward and Faye quickly glanced back at the man before she winked. In a matter of seconds, the ship was off the ground, flying away from the docks and further towards the sky. The ship moved in zigzags, making sharps turns and stops as it ascended higher and higher while Alva City became smaller and smaller. There was even one second in that span of time Faye truly believed that she was going to die. But once she had left Mars behind, her flying became smoother, and she became excited. She was doing it again, leaving everything and starting over, it was a new chapter in her life.

Faye turned her attention towards the navigator and set her coordinates for Jupiter. It would take a few hours to get to Ganymede, even if she went through hyperspace, but she was in no rush. Her eyes slowly drifted back to Mars, it only took a second, but she felt it, the sadness weighing down on her shoulders. Her rational side was talking to her now. She was being irresponsible, childish, foolish.

_How can you leave and not let Spike know?_

Her rational side wanted to go back to Mars, find Spike, love him, not give a damn about Julia's or Vicious' threats. It hurt so bad just to stay in this ship, because whatever way Faye looked at it, she was running away. But isn't that what she always did? When she knew she was going to be left alone? When her mother relentlessly abused her after her father's disappearance? When she knew everything became to demanding? Running away was always so much more simpler.

Faye leaned against the glass. "Spike," She whispered longingly. "Where are you?"

-

"Here you are, sir." The elderly woman beamed, handing him the bouquet.

Spike smiled in return. "Thank you very much."

"Are the roses for a special young lady?"

"Yes," He answered. His heart was racing with anticipation. Spike glanced around before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a velvet box. He handed it to the woman. "And I hope she says yes."

The elderly woman giggled before taking the box and opening it. She gasped as she saw the diamond ring. "It's so lovely. It reminds me of the night my husband, Eric, proposed to me." She handed the box back to Spike. "Go get her, and I hope she says yes too."

Spike thanked the lady once more and with a wave of farewell, he continued towards Faye's apartment, whistling. Nothing, nothing in the world could describe how elated he was. Everything felt right, and he couldn't help but get his hopes up. He would take Faye to dinner, propose to her at desert, and explain the whole situation with he, Vicious, and Julia. Once that was cleared up, they would leave Mars, go to another planet (he had always been particularly fond of Jupiter, and had heard that the lobster was to die for), buy a house, get married, and eventually start a family.

Faye would never have to worry about their financial status. He had so much money under his name, she'd never have to work, neither would he. Their children would get the best of everything, attend the best schools. Their life would be perfect, golden, blissful. Spike couldn't help but get his hopes up, he was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe he had been so blind for too long. He was in love with Faye Valentine, madly, deeply, hopelessly. Head over heels crazy for her and it felt wonderful.

Spike reached Faye's apartment building shortly after his trip to the flower shop. He raced up the flights of stairs to Faye's apartment and knocked on the door. He waited, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. He became a little suspicious, he knew for a fact that this was Faye's day off from her job, she should have been home by now. He knocked again, this time louder while calling out her name. When no answer came, Spike turned the doorknob and was more than surprised to find it open. Cautiously, he stepped inside and searched every room but never found Faye. How could she leave without making sure no one would break in?

"Spiegel-sama?"

Spike turned around to see a young woman had stepped into the apartment. He recognized her immediately.

"Tara," He smiled in acknowledgement. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She smiled back, even though it was strained.

Spike glanced around the apartment again. "I know you work with Faye at the casino, have you seen her?"

At this, Tara's eyes darted to floor. She noticed the bouquet of roses in his left hand, the velvet box in his right. She frowned deeply. She stepped back when Spike stepped forward. Fear was silently creeping up on him.

"Is she hurt?" He asked urgently. "Did Vicious do something to her." He clutched at her shoulders. "Please tell me, did something happen to Faye?"

"Iie, Spiegel-sama." Tara replied. "She's gone."

"What...?"

She looked at him finally. "She came to me this morning, told me that she'd quit her job, that she was leaving Mars. I asked her if it was about you but Faye denied it and wouldn't give me an explanation. I came by to see if she was still here, but I guess she left already. Gomen nasai, I have no idea where she is."

Spike was silent for a moment, letting the information sink in. Then he stepped back before brushing past Tara and out of the apartment. He ran down the stairs. Gone, Faye was gone. Just like that, just as suddenly as she barged into his life, she just as quickly left it behind. He couldn't understand it. Why did she leave? Why? He had thought that Faye loved him.

Then the anger came.

Spike threw the bouquet of roses against the wall and watched as the petals glided to the floor. He would have done the same thing to the engagement ring, but he didn't have the heart. No, Faye couldn't be gone, she had to be here. She couldn't just leave him. He wanted her, he needed her, he loved her.

Spike stumbled before he hit the ground, spiraled out on the stairs.

Faye was gone.

He would never see her again.

If only he had done something different.

If only he had told her he finally realized he loved her.

Spike closed his eyes, his hands clenched into fists. "Faye..."

-

Faye had parked her new ship nearby and had opted to walk the remaining distance to the docks. It was dusk when she reached Ganymede, and everything looked exactly the same. The buildings, the people, the sounds, the smells. With just a few renovations, Ganymede had still managed to remain her familiar home. She loved this place with all her heart. When she inhaled deeply, the smell of saltwater enveloped her senses, along with too many memories. But Faye kept that in the back of her mind.

She finally reached the docks and stopped for a moment to look around. Once she found the ship she was looking for, she couldn't help but smile. Faye stopped in front of that big, brown piece of junk called a ship and stared at it in wonder. When she ran away from home, she had come here a lot. It was either this ship or her friend's home, either way, he was always there to comfort her.

Faye spotted him on the landing deck, polishing another, large ship. He hadn't noticed her, but when she took another step, he spoke.

"You might as well try another ship." He said gruffly, he sounded so much older. "I won't buy it."

It was then Faye took a really good look at him. He was taller, obviously older. When she had been years younger, people had mistaken him for her older brother. Now, he looked like he could possibly be her father. Time, unfortunately, had not been too kind to him. She cleared her throat.

"I told you," He answered sharply. "I won't-"

"Jet Black," Faye interrupted.

He stopped and looked at her. Then his eyes widened. "Faye...?"

She stepped forward, smiling brightly. "Hey, long time, no see." Briefly, her eyes came across red lettering on the side of the ship. Squinting, Faye finally made out the word. "I never knew this ship was called the Bebop."

Yes, she would start her new life here, on Ganymede. With her oldest friend.

Author's Notes: Everybody jump and cheer because I have finally finished the eleventh and final chapter of _Forever Broken._ Now all of you know who Faye's 'friend' is. But I know, a good amount of you are all sitting in front of your computer screens, going _huh?!_ Questions are flying everywhere, what happened to Vicious and Spike's fight? What happened to Julia? Faye's pregnant?! Is Spike going to go after Faye? Is Faye going to stay on Ganymede? And Jet Black is part of all this?!

I have the answer to all of these questions: draw your own conclusions, make up your own endings...for now! Come on, did you actually think I was going end this story right here, with all the questions that need to be answered. I think not! So to answer all your inquiries, yes, there is a sequel coming, but I need your, the reader's, help. Okay here's my situation:

1.) Should I continue and make a chapter 12 that will be a sequel but will also continue the story?

2.) Should I branch out and start a different story with a new title? (If you want this one, give me title suggestions, I'm all out!)

Anyway, there you have it. Either way, this story will be continued and I have such a big surprise that when we reach end, all of you are not going to believe it. And now that it is summer, I can write and update more frequently. I'm sorry I had to keep you guys in wait for so long but my school year is over and I can get back to what I love the most. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, for everyone's reviews, suggestions, and comments. I can't believe so many of you enjoy this story so much. So until the next update, see ya!

Nirvana.


	12. Author's Notes and Cookies

****

Author's Notes: Hello, hello, hello to all! I know most of you must be upset to not find an additional chapter here, and I am sorry for that. But I have a lot to tell you, and to make up for the missing chapter, I've got cookies! As in, little glimpses of the next installment of _Forever Broken _and then some. I hope you like what I am about to present to you. So, here we go!

First, I want to clear up something I said in the last chapter of _Forever Broken_. I had asked you, the readers, to please give me your opinion of how I should go about completing my story. However, unfortunately, I made the options really unclear. Let me first state this, either way, I was _going_ to continue this story. There was no doubt in my mind. In some of the reviews I read, I think some readers actually believed I was going to stop at chapter eleven and call it quits. That was never, ever my intentions. Besides, it would be completely unfair to you guys and I could never leave you hanging like that. So, I'm sorry about that little confusion. But most of you understood my little mistake and stated your opinion on what you would like to see done: make a chapter twelve, or branch out BUT continue _Forever Broken_. Thanks.

Now, I finally came to my decision. drum roll please!

I'm branching out!

Here's why:

1.) The next couple of chapters aren't just going to be two or three. I'm talking about nine to eleven chapters. So, for those who couldn't get enough of this, I hope your happy because this story isn't ending for a while.

2.) I came up with a title (which I will reveal later) and a summary.

3.) Even though the second installment, in the end, ties in with the first title, _Forever Broken_, which you'll understand later, I believe this new title also gives key insight into what every single character wants and what they're looking for.

So, those are my reasons. Now here's what you all have been waiting for. The sequel shall be called...

****

Chasing Ecstasy

Summary: AU, [SpikeFaye] It's not enough that she's nineteen and pregnant. Or that dancing, bounty hunting, and bartending is her way of life. Now, years later on Ganymede, she must deal with Spike Spiegel. The same man who turned her world upside down once before.

Good? Bad? I'll leave that to you guys!

Now, the calculations.

I don't know if any of you do this, but before I even type one letter on the keyboard, I write down my ideas for reference and safekeeping. That's what I did with this story. I have been planning to write this whole thing since the summer of 2002. So, in short, I like to plan out what I'm going to write out. It's just easier for me this way. I know, I'm probably getting weird looks for my habit but what can I say? I love to write.

But anyway, I did calculations. If you guys remember the opening paragraph of _Forever Broken_, I set it for 2066. Quick math, Spike's twenty-two, so is Vicious, and Julia. And Faye is eighteen. Let's say that Faye met Vicious in January. Then her meeting, attraction, and whirlwind affair with Spike occurred from February to April, and she left Mars pregnant in April. Are you still with me? Okay. If you're keeping track, or you love math, I'm sure you can do a rough estimate of the ages and whatnot. I'm still not done explaining everything, but it will have to wait until I post chapter one or I'll end up ruining the whole beginning. I know you don't want me to do that to you.

Okay, now let's move to the cookies.

Not only do I have a little sneak peek for _Chasing Ecstasy_, but I also have some other stories that will be coming up after this one is completed. So without further ado, here are your fresh batches of cookies. Coming soon...

****

Chasing Ecstasy

Rating; R, Romance/Tragedy, Keywords: Love and Reunion

Chapter 1-Seven Months

Faye remembered being the careful mother to be. And of course, this was natural for her because this was her first child. She remembered reading everything, follow instructions, taking certain precautions. All because she wanted her baby healthy, strong. Some women who were expecting, hated the early months. The morning sickness and the terrible mood swings. But for one reason or another reason, Faye had embraced every single second of her pregnancy. She had felt full, complete, whole. Yes, she remembered, being pregnant had been delicious.

It was late May now. Faye remembered days like these, when spring would silently slip away and summer would take its place. During these times, the days would seem to last forever. Everything slowed down to a grinding halt and miraculously started again when the temperatures would drop and autumn would barge in. She had counted all the days since she left Mars, left everything behind, left Spike behind. Tomorrow would be the one month anniversary, and reliving her memories was almost like a very dull pain. It barely bothered her now...But this is what she always did, if everything else in life failed, she always had the Bebop.

I hope that was enough to quench you for now. For the rest of the cookies, I only have titles and summaries, I really haven't planned out every single chapter, only general thoughts and ideas. But I'm praying some of you will be interested! My fingers are crossed!

Money Bought

Rating: PG-13, Romance/Humor, Keywords: Get-Rich-Quick Schemes, Trouble, Woolongs, Love, Family

****

Summary: [SpikeFaye] No woolongs means no nothing and Faye knows that bounty hunting and gambling just can't cut it anymore. With the help of her comrades, she will try to pull off her biggest money-making scheme ever: by being Mrs. Spike Spiegel.

****

Femme Fatale

Rating: PG-13 or R, Drama/Romance, Keywords: Deception, Danger, Greed, Revelations

****

Summary: [SpikeFaye]"There's a mysterious woman. Someone he's never met before. Someone you might not think, at first glance, would be his type. But she has this power over him, and he becomes completely undone when he's around her."

****

Note: I need to do a disclaimer, these two sentences from that summary _do not _belong to me. Obviously, I added a name or changed a word or two in it, but it does not belong to me. Here's the bibliography in MLA form. So, if you want, you can go check it out for yourselves. And forgive me if I did the citation incorrectly. Thanks.

Haines, Lise. In My Sister's Country. New York: Blue Hen Books, 2002.

Okay, so there you have it. It's just my way of giving everyone a heads up about what's coming up. Please, please, pretty please, tell me what you think about my potential fanfics. Honestly, you guys have no idea how much your responses mean to me. I can get the insight that I need for improvements and such. And I really did appreciate you guys telling me about how you wanted _Forever Broken _to continue. In addition, thank you always for all of your reviews. Where would I be without them? Until next time, see ya!

Nirvana.


End file.
